Twisted Fates
by freakypoet33
Summary: Ancient enemies stirred to wake, New lovers bound in a twist of fate, To save all from war eons old, Will love prevail or evil take hold?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Welcome to my fifth fanfiction! Fair warnings: This fanfic is not for the immature and deserves the M rating. If this is going to piss you off, don't read it. It is a Sess/Kag/Inu pairing and there are f/f, m/f/m, m/m, and any other relations that pop into my head, if that is going to piss you off, don't read it. There will very, very bad fucking language, if that is going to piss you off, don't read it. Lastly, any and all characters are likely to be OCC and time lines are going to be screwed, if this is going to piss you off, what the hell, read it anyway! Anyone still with me, as with all my stories, have fun!

A Tale of Twisted Fates

Eppy: A Good Time

The great white inu lay on a cushioned platform covered in purple and silver silks. She was resting after a long and successful hunt, providing for herself and her household for weeks. The fun of the chase and the scent of fear and blood had occupied her and eased her mind for a while, but now her troubling thoughts returned to afflict her once more.

Laying down her massive head, her contemplations turned toward one problem in particular that had long plagued her mind. What was now probably an impossible task would fall upon her son, to whom she had never wanted to share in the burden. She had hoped to find a solution long before now. However, he had surpassed her and her mate in power, making him the head of the last two great Inuyoukai houses. Of those houses only three remained who were of the blood, if you counted her mate's son who was half human. Thinking of the boy, she smiled. Perhaps, if the pup lived long enough, there was hope for an ending to a war long hidden from the world of men.

The jewel that rested against the fur of her chest pulsed. Changing forms, her long silvery hair covering most of her nudity, she now grasped the glowing stone in human hands graced with dark burgundy lines. A vison clouded her amber eyes until they became solid white. The mixed blood, Naraku, filled her sight, his hand holding a scroll she had thought long gone from the world. The scene faded as the creature laughed and left his hiding spot, racing against discovery. A grin spread across her face, knowing exactly where he was headed in his stupidity. Changing into her true body once more, she lighted into the sky. It was a good time to shed blood, it seemed. She had stayed out of the fight for the jewel, but now she would kill the arachnid even though it was taking her sons prey. The lady grinned, her fangs glinting in the sun. After all, she had a good excuse.

Authors note: never fear, I would never leave you with something so short, I am to full of it to do that, so chapter one is following directly after. See you in a minute!


	2. Chapter 1ne

Authors note: see, told ya.

Disclaimer:

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

Chapter 1ne: Happenings

Kagome stirred the large pot that hung over the campfire, soup to ward off the slight chill of the early evening air. Sango sat next to Kirara, cleaning her weapons while the neko slumbered contently beside her. Miroku sat nearby, seeming to meditate. The newest addition to their group, the western lord, sat behind her, leaned against a tree looking at all the world as if he owned it. He watched her closely, along with Inuyasha, who sat across the fire from her. She had grown used to them with time, both pairs of molten gold eyes, one studying her every move and the other holding a sorrow she could do nothing about. How different it had become in the four years she had roamed the feudal era, how much they all had changed with each challenge that had been overcome.

The biggest surprise had come when Sesshomaru had shown up three months prior. The happenings of that day still confused her a little. He had come from the sky, landing elegantly before them, followed by Rin and Ah Um and a reluctant Jaken. He had looked at them and informed them he would be joining the search for Naraku. To say that Inuyasha did not like the idea would be a gross understatement, but Kagome had agreed. She asked that he would allow Jaken to take Rin and the fox kit, Shippo back to the western palace. Too many times had they been put in danger and she felt that they would be better protected away from the group. Both children had protested, along with the imp who was ignored, but Sesshomaru had agreed to her suggestion. He seemed to like that she had had them in mind, but looking back now, she wondered if he was just glad she had not asked for him and his brother not to fight. That was still a nearly every day occurrence, though it was more bickering now than sword play. They got enough of that while Sesshomaru trained Inuyasha to better wield a sword, claiming that it was his duty as the eldest to teach him.

Even more surprising, he was training her as well. Kagome smiled every time she thought of that conversation. "You want to what?" she had asked.

"Teach you how to wield your weapon. You are still inferior with it." Sesshomaru told her in a detached way.

"You can use a bow?" She asked, her natural curiosity coming to the surface.

"You would question this one's ability?" she almost swore he smirked at her when she immediately denied any such thing. He was quite good, even better than Kikyo was, but it was not like she had a lot of archers to compare them too. Still, she did her best to improve and met her sensei's standards even when he drove her to the point of exhaustion.

"Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice startled her out of her thoughts. The title was still new, but he felt that she had earned it. "What do you think has made the yokai hide in your time?" The question had been bothering him since he had heard them talking of the future. He could not imagine anything making him do so and five hundred years was nothing to those of his kind.

"I believe that it happened around the early eighteen hundreds, due to fanatical religious groups and early scientists desperate to make a name for themselves or to understand the world around them. I believe that the yokai populations were already on the decline due to humanities rapidly growing ones, then you add in crazy people trying to dismember you to see how you work. It makes sense that they would find a way to hide. Many yokai, humans, and animals were tortured while still alive." She shivered at the memory of the books and scrolls she had studied on the matter. "I don't know how anyone could do that to another living creature."

"Your too soft, Kagome." Inuyasha said, poking the fire with a stick, causing embers to flare and drift into the air. "The beast behind you is well known for that kind of thing."

"Just so, Otouto." His gaze never left where she sat, beginning to fill bowls to serve them, "But only to those who had betrayed me or as acts of war for information. Never to a weaker being without reason, such as a human or an animal." Sesshomaru smirked slightly. His brother did not like his newfound companionship with the woman.

"Still," Kagome turned toward him, "I understand that these are harsher times than where I came from, but I still think that if it must be done, you should just kill them and get it over with."

"You are too weak, priestess. I have to kill less because of the fear that was installed in the minds of those who know that this one has tortured before and likely to do again." Just because he somewhat was partial to her did not mean that he valued her opinion on his doings.

Her blue eyes softened slightly, causing a slight warming in his chest. It was a strange sensation only she and Rin seemed able to produce, though it was different with Rin. "You are wrong on both counts, lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tensed, listening from across the fire. "One such as you has no need of torcher to instill fear in any being." She half smiled, "and I guarantee you that I can be just as hard and fierce if needed, I just choose a different path. I don't think that it makes me weak." She turned back to her task, paying no mind to the flash of red in his eyes. She found that inuyokai were fairly easy to irritate.

Had it been anyone else, they would be severely hurt by now for daring to tell him he was wrong. Only his mother had had the pleasure previously, but two things saved Kagome his wrath. First was the respect she had earned with her perseverance and unwavering loyalty, both things greatly valued in inu society. The second was that with her words, she had recognized that he was powerful and worthy of great respect. She had become intriguing to him in the months they had trained and lived together in the search for Naraku.

It had begun simply enough. The spider continually fled and hid from him. he was determined that Naraku should perish and traveling with his brothers pack made sense as they encountered him the most and were nearly successful in ending his vulgarity on several of those encounters. After the first week, he had begun to respect the woman and his brother more.

His mother's words haunted him as well, the last time they met she had told him that it was shameful to blame a child for his father's death and inuyokai never abandoned a child of the blood. He was neglecting his duty which was something he was not known for. His lands and people, yokai and human alike, were well ordered and cared for. It was a matter of pride to him to keep up the standards that his father had set in his reign. He would never admit it, but his mother had been right. He had neglected and even harmed his brother, his father's blood, and with that came shame. That was not something he would bear for long. His brother, blood and fang, belonged to the west and when this was over with, he determined that him and Kagome would both be returning with him. Naturally, the rest of the pack would follow as well, he was certain. This would take away the shame of his neglect.

Inuyasha gently took the bowl from Kagome, careful not to touch her while she avoided his direct gaze. Finely, he looked away, rather than see her move away from him. It had been over six months since she had touched him in any manner or met him eye to eye for more than a few seconds and he was sure it was slowly killing him inside. He remembered every pain filled moment of the day she had made the decision to stop loving him.

He had just come back from checking on Kikyo, wondering himself why he still bothered going. There was nearly nothing left of the woman he had felt so much for, only a prideful being that held contempt for him. He saw Kagome sitting on a stump at the edge of their camp, the tears he had come to expect absent from her eyes, though sadness clung to her. "Kagome?" he had asked, fear like no other welling inside him.

She had smiled at him, just a slight curving of her lips. "Let's not do this anymore, Inuyasha. I am tired now and cannot live like this any longer."

His eyes had burned. "You're leaving me?"

"No." That had been the first time she had avoided his gaze. "I still belong here and I do love you as a friend, but I will no longer hope for more, will no longer love you with all that I am. It is consuming me and I refuse to become that person, bitter and spiteful for all that I cannot have. I will not wait for you any longer." Her smile widened briefly before she walked away, their companions eyeing him with pity. That pain had been unmatched by any weapon, any claw, or any word that had ever cut through him. He was still staggered by the loss of her love. From that moment on, he had vowed never to seek Kikyo again, had kept that vow, but still saw no softening in her. To make matters worse, he could see the interest his brother was beginning to have for her, the fact that she was human and they were currently seeking a battle probably the only things stopping Sesshomaru from making a play for her. In time, Inuyasha believed his brother would anyway, overcoming his distaste for humanity in her case. Anyone could see that she was something more.

After they had eaten, Kagome began setting things out for the morning, the darkening sky above them slowly reveling a million stars above their camp. She took a moment to appreciate them before going back to her task. The days were going by faster now and slowly she was beginning to recover from the anguish being in love had caused her. She could not say that she was over him yet, could not help but feel she might never be completely. However, she was not torn anymore and becoming better with every breath, moving farther away from that ugly person she feared becoming had she kept on as it had been. She might have been Kikyo's reincarnation, but she refused to follow her bitter path.

"Here, Kagome." Sango tossed her a blanket. As she walked passed, a beaded hand brushed against her thigh, sliding across her curves, causing warmth and annoyance all at once. "Knock it off Miroku, I'm too tired to hit you right now." She grumbled as she curled up in a blanket close to where Kagome still rummaged through her enormous backpack.

"I'm not." Inuyasha said, smacking the monk in the back of the head. "Stop molesting the girls, letch."

"I cannot help it, my friend." He absently rubbed the back of his head while his eyes strayed to Kagome who so beautifully bent over her bag, "I'm cursed."

"Perhaps we should cut the hand off." Sesshomaru glaring at the man. Kagome might be human, but she had earned a place near him and he would not allow her to be disrespected.

"He's staring at my ass again, isn't he?" Kagome sighed. "I wonder if you can make subjugation beads for a monk." She pondered idly, ignoring his worried expression. Wrapping her blanket around her, she laid down close to Sango, under the shelter of a large tree. Inuyasha jumped into it, bracing his back against the ruff bark as he watched over those he cared for. After he had drifted off, Sesshomaru, who rarely actually needed sleep, propped himself against its trunk. He closed his eyes and allowed his yoki to spread out, a warning to any who would come near.

Authors note: All for now, Laters!


	3. Chapter 2wo

Authors note: Wow! I am thrilled with the response to this story already. **Thank you to all the followers, fav's, and reviews! **Because I do have about nine chapters down for this already, I will attempt to update every few days or sooner until I get to where I am still writing. Welcome to my craziness and have fun! Laters!

Chapter 2wo: Fools and Foes

Lady Shikyomi reached the forbidden tomb well before the idiotic spider. She sat on top of the enormous greyish blue stone arch that marked its entrance, the warnings that had been etched into it nearly erased by time and the dark ivy that wound its way around its ruff surface. It had taken her two days running to reach the caverns and had had a day of rest, now she was quite looking forward to Naraku's arrival.

During her rest, the jewel had revealed many things to her. The mixed- blood's progress and the torcher and death of her mate's servant Myoga. The flea, for all his fearfulness, had never once betrayed his vows of silence, but his blood had revealed all to the voids mirror. His was a death she would gladly avenge, he had long been a friend and faithful retainer. Myoga was also one of the few who visited her who knew of the old times when her loves had still lived. His company had been a comfort.

She had also taken the opportunity to check on her wayward son. This cheered her considerably. Lady Shi was glad to see her prideful son doing as he should and caring for his younger brother. Just before she began to let the vision fade, a young woman stepped into her sight. The western lady nearly gasped, something she had not done in nearly two thousand years. An image covered her, just a ghost of a memory in Shi's mind, but when the image faded, the girl's aura remained the same. She was a priestess, a strong one. The inu could not stop the grin that spread across her burgundy tinted mouth. It seems her son had already gathered the pieces without even knowing of the responsibility he had gained. He truly was a most perfect son, she nearly bounced in glee. It would not be long before he caught her scent, the group not far behind Naraku.

"Were you awaiting me?" a low voice asked from below her.

She glanced down briefly to the man in a ridiculous baboon pelt, hood thrown back reveling blood red eyes that met with hers. She examined her claws. "It is always amusing to see a fool being foolish." She replied calmly, taking note of Kaugra in the air while Kanna walked alongside him, the white of his pelt blending with her hair.

"Fool, am I?" He sneered up at her. He cast four wooden figures around him, quickly mirror images of him sprung up, leaving her facing five Narakus, Kaugura, and Kanna. "Stop me then, if you can." He moved steadily forward.

Kagome took advantage of a short break to catch her breath, collapsing against the closest tree. Sango joined her, taking a quick drink from the water bottle Kagome had given her. "Keeping up with them is still hard." The priestess sighed, looking at the two inuyokai staring off in the distance. They caught wind of Naraku earlier in the day and had been relentlessly following him. She was a bit worried. Naraku usually showed himself by now, but he seemed to be moving toward a goal of his own, unconcerned with how close they were.

"Yes" the slayer agreed, stretching. She shook her head as the monks head jerked in her direction instantly. "We better get ready soon. I don't see those two letting us rest long."

Inuyasha turned toward her. She still appeared a little winded, trying to keep up with them on her own where she used to let him carry her. Even knowing she would refuse, he started forward when a new scent made him pause.

Kagome placed her bow over her shoulder when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stilled, both turning in the same direction. "What is it?" she asked, coming between the two.

"Naraku." Inuyasha told her, his brother already moving forward. "Kagome?" He asked, holding out his hand. "We need to hurry." His voice was solemn.

Knowing that he was correct, she nodded and placed her hand in his. He tossed her onto his back, taking off. Kirara carried Miroku and Sango, the sound of her flames following behind them. Kagome tried her best to ignore the feelings that always came when they were close. The warmth was still there, but the hope had turned into something bittersweet. She shook her head slightly, pushing it away. Now was not the time for her emotions to run rampant, she had to prepare for battle. Fighting Naraku was always tricky.

Sesshomaru did not wait for them. There was a scent that should not have been anywhere in the vicinity. 'Why is she here?' he thought to himself, his instinct, or beast, waking. He increased his speed when the smell of blood filled the air.

"Shit." Inuyasha picked up his pace. Thought he had never met the great lady death, there could only be one with blood so close to his brothers. Even with all the bad between them, he shared his anger in this instance, no one should have to smell their mother's blood being spilt. He followed closely behind Sesshomaru, holding his precious cargo tightly to him, not even bothering to lie to himself as to why.

Shikyomi dropped to the ground. Standing tall, she blocked the path. Kanna stepped away from her master, her mirror shinning, the image of a snake still clear upon its surface. The very sight of the childlike figure angered her. With a crack of her poison whip, she shattered the mirror the girl carried. Kanna began to break apart, a small smile playing at her mouth, followed by a relieved sigh. She fell to pieces, turning to dust, until no trace of her remained. Lady Shi caught a glimpse of the spirit, white and ethereal, as it faded back to its proper place.

"How could you?" Kaugra demanded from her perch on her floating feather, fan raised.

"How could you not, wind child. Do you not burn, longing for the freedom that you once had? A true spirit, not this perversion wrought unnaturally. The mixed blood ripped her away from her true purpose, do you not think that she longed to return to it?" With a fangy grin, she continued, "Have no fear, Kaugra of the wind, I shall free you as well." Two of the puppets lunged at her. In the process of dodging them and breaking one with her claws, the true Naraku struck out, pricing her left side with a bone tipped tentacle. Laughing, she plunged her claws into the limb, sending large amounts of burning poison back towards him. Hissing, he cut the piece off from himself and backed away, his remaining puppets guarding him while he awaited his chance to get to the tomb.

"Damn, Sesshomaru, your mother's crazy." Inuyasha said, halting beside him, Kagome immediately climbing from his back.

"hn." He agreed calmly. His mother was quite notorious among yokai, not only for her calm control in battle, but also her joy in it. Sometimes, she was known to turn dangerously playful. She had often claimed that he got his stuffiness from his father.

"My son!" Shi said, calmly strolling towards them, deftly avoiding the dance of blades. Inuyasha was shocked to see her hug Sesshomaru, kissing the moon mark on his forehead as Narakus puppets beat away at the barrier she had apparently raised. He was even more astounded when she came to him. "Son of my mate." She kissed him in the same manner, leaving the poor inu stupefied, making her chuckle before moving on. She took Kagome's hands. "I am grateful once again to see the fates bring one such as you, priestess. I have been waiting a long time to see your face." She hugged her as well, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wondering at her words while Kagome blushed.

Deciding that she was suitably distracted, Naraku tried once more for the tomb. The puppets renewed their efforts to break through. Sesshomaru dispatched one with his whip absently while he watched his mother fawn over Kagome. Something was going on. Secrets, his mother had many, he had a feeling that this one would be life altering for the priestess he began to think of as his. Inuyasha's claws destroyed another, his mind too on the women just feet away from them. Sango and Miroku battled the last puppet, Kirara carrying the slayer into the sky while the monk fought on the ground.

"Let me heal you, my lady." Kagome said softly. When Shi nodded, she gently touched her side, allowing her natural healing ability to seal the wound, leaving smooth skin behind.

"You can heal yokai," she said coolly, "how interesting. I thank you. Not even Midoriko could heal thusly." 'Powerful indeed,' her beast nearly purred, 'perfect.'

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked Naraku, working together for once. Avoiding attacks from above and several on the ground they drove him back from the archway. His body revealed its true form, the mangled mass of many yokais, striking out at them with claws and weapons of bone. Their swords cut through him, never letting up until one final swing of the tessaiga nearly cut him in half. In a frantic attempt to reach his target, he pulled Kaugra from the sky, dragging her back into his body.

"No!" she screamed, uselessly trying to cut herself away as the ugly mound of flesh rolled up her legs. In desperation, Kaugra cried out. "Lady Shikyomi, kill me! Free me, please!"

It was Kagome that answered her pleas. Mercy shone brightly in her eyes as she let lose her sacred arrow, the bright purple light finding the wind sorceresses chest. Her body quickly disappeared in a haze of light, taking most of Naraku's with it. The release of wind swirled around the priestess in thanks as it returned to the freedom that had been stolen from it. Unfortunately, it also blew the remains of Naraku, his head a partial upper torso, close to the arch they had been trying to keep him away from. With a blast of miasma, he launched himself into the tomb.

"Damn!" Shi said, racing after it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He had never heard his mother speak so. Even when she faced down the dragons armies while her mate died in another's arms, she was calm, some would say cold. He rushed after her, the others close behind him.

The low light revealed little of their surroundings, dust particles seeming to glow as they drifted in the air the group stirred up as they passed. Only the inuyokai could see clearly and the others diligently kept up with them until the narrow passage opened up into a large cave. They could all see Naraku, perched upon what appeared to be a mammoth statue.

It was the only thing that could be clearly made out by the humans in the room. Down in the sunken floor, its tail stretched out upon the steps, a large snake yokai lay cased in stone. Its many coils piled upon one another, wrapped around what appeared to be an altar where its gigantic head lay. Kagome had not seen any yokai this large since Inuyasha defeated Reokotsu. Naraku chuckled gleefully as he began to try and absorb the snake's body.

Kagome drew another arrow, but Shi stopped her. "Save them, it is too late for them to be any help now." Her voice held a sense of old sadness and maybe a hint of rage. Without knowing why, she laid a hand on the inu's arm, offering comfort. The lady's eyes soften for just a moment. "Stay close to me, priestess. It is more important that you stay hidden here."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, standing on the other side of Kagome.

Sesshomaru listened in, but was more concentrating on the scents in the room. He was not worried for her, his mother was ample protection for anyone. Old blood caught his attention. There was a mix of it, on the walls and floors of this room, inuyokai blood. He knew for certain that he caught his father and mothers, along with and older inu, blood related to his mother. If he was not mistaken, it belonged to his grandfather. It that were so then the blood of his parents would have to have been shed here when she was near sixteen in human years, his father in his twenties. Very young for inuyokai. "What is this place?" he asked, his golden gaze meeting her amber one. She had no time to reply.

The sound of rubble falling made them search the room for the sound with the exception of the lady of the west, her eyes remained on the scene below. Vivid green eyes snapped open, skin like liquid jade was revealed as the stone fell away. Kagome had an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Then snake struck fast, devouring the remnants of Naraku in a flash of its jaws. A large piece of the jewel floated unnoticed to the mossy ground. Years of fighting and searching ending with in one instant, what dangers now would the future hold?

Authors note: hope you enjoyed chapter two! See ya soon, laters!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hello again!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play with it a lot!

Chapter 3hree: Ancient Enemy

A dry, husking laughter echoed off the stone walls. The large yokai raised his head, the green of his eyes glowing in the dim light. With a slight hiss, the massive form disappeared to reveal a very tall, slim man. He was a few inches taller than Sesshomaru in height, his long hair a dark forest green like the slited pupil of his eyes. His skin was pale, almost off white in appearance, with exception of a diamond on his forehead. It swirled in the same fluid jade that his snakeskin had. His head slowly tilted in a reptilian way as he studied the group before him, his eyes lingering on Shikyomi before settling on Kagome behind her. "Inu child, you have grown." The voice was dry and raspy, ending with a light hiss.

"I have." Shi agreed, farther covering the sight of Kagome with herself. She did not like that he had fixed on her already, barely awake. This was bad.

The eerie green eyes came to her again. "When last we met, you made a decent toy." They ran down her form, certain to remind her of the last time they had been together. "It is a shame, really, that you have grown so old. How much time has passed since then?" He asked, perfectly pleasant.

"No doubt you would feel that way, since you had no intention of letting me grow old." She said with equal civility. "Nearly four thousand years have passed since I was last disgusted by your charming self, Hisuihebi."

The laugh returned, his smiling mouth showing long retractable fangs. "My name from your lips still sounds like a curse. How I shall miss it when I take the life from you."

Sesshomaru tensed. He did not understand what was going on, but his mother was being extremely cautious. Normally she would have already taken his insolent head, but she seemed more concerned with Kagome at the moment. He did not attempt to attack the snake, though his hands itched to. He also began to analyze the priestess anew. She was important to him in his own way, the air of power that steadily grew around her allowing him to treat her nearly as an equal, in time possibly more as his brother had feared. Now the snake before them looked at her as well, he could not decide what kind of hunger was displayed there, but it was disturbing to him.

Inuyasha was growing angry, red tinting his eyes. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, aching to cut into this yokai. Not only was he looking at Kagome like she was his favorite desert, he was threatening lady Shikyomi, who for some odd reason had been really nice to him in the few moments they had known each other. It's a slight touch of her hand that halted him from jumping at him.

"I doubt that, when you are restrained again, or better yet, dead, I will spit it out at your grave in such a manor you will carry the sound of it with you for all eternity." She smirked at him. He had always been an asshole, and truth be told, she had only been near him with him being conscious for a few hours. He was a plague on the inuyokai and humans alike and felt like he had the right to be so.

Hisuihebi's grin widened. "You stand before me, the pathetic remains of five great inuyokai houses. An old dog, a puppy, and a mutt, how amusing it is. Does their blood taste like their fathers? I am assuming he has perished being as he is not here waving his sword around like an idiot." The two growls that followed the statement seemed to humor him more. "You lack what you need to bind me, much less slay me. The world is my playground once more." He began to walk forward, making them tense. "I thought that you would be the first I sought when I awoke again." His forked tongue run over his lips. "But seeing as you have presented a bride to me, I think I will let you live a bit longer."

"You are still weak snake, hold your cursed tongue. Touga was a diayokai who was one of only two that put you in your place, expect no less from his sons." She put Kagome farther behind her, Inuyasha taking a place by her side. "As for the bride, yes she is a worthy one, but not for one like you. I will yet find a way to end your filth, as was promised by my house long ago."

"Try your hardest, I am sure it will be most entertaining." In the blink of an eye, he was behind Kagome. Inuyasha blocked him, only to be tossed at lady Shi, leaving her vulnerable for just a moment. Up close, his eyes were disturbing, many shades of green and yellow fighting for dominance. He reached out towards her. Acting instinctively, she hit him with a wave of reki. She was stunned to see it arc across his body, then absorbed by it. His gaze returned to her, lust now plain to see in it. "Aw, little bride, were you never told a child of a strong miko is immune to their powers. It has been very long since I have felt the pleasure of it dancing across my skin." A strong force kept the others from getting to them. He stroked down her hair, admiring the way her blue eyes widened in fear. "You even surpass the lotus, what a child you will bare for me. Practice running that power over your body for the night I take it."

A crack formed, tessaiga's blade piercing through the snakes power, followed by Sesshomaru who flung the man away from Kagome. The three inu came between him and his prey, while the neko and slayer guarded her back. The monk was recovering the loss of the wind tunnel, but still braced himself against Kirara, effectively closing off sight of Kagome.

The wall shook from the impact of his body. He pulled himself from the stone, dusting off the rubble. He looked over a lady Shikyomi again. "I will return for you and my bride, soon. I am indeed still weak if the puppy can throw me." He laughed, fading from sight, the sound lingering afterwards.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sheathing his sword.

"I second that." Kagome said, a little shaken by the creep, his voice still resounding in her head.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stood before his mother, his eyes cold and unyielding.

It was a look she remembered well from his father. He had had enough. Sighing deeply, she said, "Follow me. There is much to explain." She turned traveling deeper into the caves that had served as the monsters tomb.

Authors note: Fun Times, Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: wow, I spend too much time in fairy tale land, I've completely forgot that it is a new year. Sooo, Happy New Year Everybody!

Chapter 4our: Murals of Time

Lady Shikyomi led them deep within the caverns, passing many rooms filled with treasures and scrolls of times long forgotten by the world of man. There were many passages throughout, but she kept them steadily in the main hall, torches lighting on the walls as she approached for the sake of human eyes. Finely she led them into a large room, nearly the size of the main entrance.

From one end of the room to the other, wrapped around the walls were magnificent murals, blending one into another. She stood to the left, at the one closest to the entry way. It depicted a large brown snake yokai, fire and death scenes below the scaled body. "Once there was a horrid snake yokai who ruled the south. He killed many for the fun of hearing them scream and their family's mournful cries." Lady Shikyomi's voice was as cold as ice upon the mountain, her face revealing no emotion what so ever. "He was obsessed with power and lust. After many years of living, he became bored. He wished for a son, one to surpass him in power and in deeds, together they would rule the whole of the land. Strong enough to kill those who kept him in check, the great inuyokai. We truly did not care what he did in his own lands and welcomed all those who fled from him, but greed consumed what little brain he had. He found a way to give himself what he wanted. His name was Kasshoku."

She moved passed to the next. There were three young women, each wearing ancient priestess garb, the colors corresponding with the flowers they were painted onto. The petals appeared transparent as they fanned out behind them. The one to the left sat upon a vibrant pink azalea, her hands holding a scroll, playful smile on her lips. The one to the right sat upon a white orchid with a deep purple throat, a sword drawn and ready in her hands, her lovely face appearing cool and serious. The third sat in the middle upon a white lotus flower, a bow slung over her shoulders, vivid green eyes looked down on them.

Kagome walked to it, touching the middle woman's flower. "The lotus." She whispered.

"He mentioned her?" Lady Shi took her hand, patting it comfortingly. "I am surprised, he is not known to speak of her often." She held on to her hand as she continued the story. "There was a special family in those days, special to the yokai. Every few generations, they would produce a daughter of profound spiritual abilities. They would hide the girl usually, because yokai would seek her out. They called these women, brides. The secrets of the brides were the children they would bear would be full blooded yokai, taking the fathers blood. From their mothers, they took the ability to withstand purification." She looked up at the mural again. "The year Kasshoku made his attempt, there were three sisters. Tsutsuji, on the left, was the youngest and a competent priestess, specializing in knowledge and healing. Ranmi, on the right, was the middle sister, fierce in battle and purification of yokai. The eldest, Hasumi, was the strongest bride that family had ever produced. Many yokai came to court her, but she refused them all, having no desire to breed for any man. She claimed that she would only wed for love. Kasshoku was also turned down when he came to call. In his anger, he destroyed their home, killing most of the family, only a few escaping his wrath. The sisters were taken and imprisoned in the south."

The next picture showed Hasumi bound in chains, looking out a barred window. Shikyomi continued on. "Kasshoku was no stranger to rape, having many of his own bastard children around him, but none the perfect heir he craved. He could not get close to the bride. The reason a yokai would have to have her willingly was because she could kill with a touch, her reki was so strong. So he took Tsutsuji first. She bare him a very strong half-blood he named Haiiro. She did not survive the birthing. Most human women do not without help."

She paused a moment and smiled at Inuyasha, "you mother was quite strong to have you like she did. I wish we could have met as had been planned." he blushed slightly without really knowing why.

"Then he took Ranmi, but lost several followers in the process. She fought long and hard, giving him several scars, but it was not enough. She too died bearing him a son. The babe remarkably did not have very much human to him and showed some resistance to reki. The testing his father put him through leaving a black scar through his right eye. He was named Shiro."

She moved on. The next in line showed a bound Hasumi as well. This time she was chained flat to the floor, the blood from many wounds pooling around her. "Tired of waiting, for it had been nearly ten years since he had stolen her, he bid his minions to weaken her. She killed close to a hundred yokai and several depraved humans by the time they took her down. He came to her when she was nearly dead from blood loss. Still, she managed to injure him as well, but it was not enough. She soon found herself pregnant with his child."

The next scene changed. It was of a forest glade where four young woman were bathing and one small inuyokai napped among the flowers, its white fur standing out amongst the greenery. "Kasshoku developed a fondness for torturing young inu women, his neighbors to the west who refused to fear him. Five princesses of the great houses were bathing and playing when he and his oldest son, along with a group of his followers, took four of them. The fifth, who refused to change from her true form was severely wounded. She drug herself towards home, despite only being ten in human years. Her family found her quickly and were led strait to the snake's door. The five inu houses declared war. That night, Hasumi bore a son named Hisuihebi, the monster who would exceed his father in foulness. She was tossed out of the southern castle to die, her purpose fulfilled." The next showed her lying on the grass, pale. Her green eye blazing as two inu's approached. "The inu's found her and watched as she slowly began to heal herself. Deciding that she would be useful, they helped her. In return, she showed them the way into the palace, helping them take back what had been stolen. It was too late for one of the girls but the rest came home, forever traumatized by their stay there. The war raged on."

The group moved down slowly. This one depicted Hasumi meeting with a tall, white haired inu in human form. His resemblance to Sesshomaru was striking. Close by his side was a smaller inu woman with silver hair and eyes, reaching her hands out to Hasumi. The three were surrounded by the inuyokai in true form, of all sizes and colors ranging from black to the purest white. "Hasumi was welcomed by the five houses. Her help had not only allowed them to gain entrance into the southern palace and rescued the remaining girls before they perished, she slayed Haiiro who despite being young, was torturing them with great pleasure. She was greatly admired. In time, she joined her life to a mated pair, finding love in their embrace." Shikyomi's face brightened. "She had a daughter."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother to see her smirking back at him. He had had no knowledge of these events. True, they had been at war for most of the time since he had matured, followed by him avoiding her for a long while after his father's death and the war with the dragons finely ended. Still, these are things he should have been told. "Why?" He asked her simply, glaring.

"You were not ready to hear it. After all, you spent all that time putting your brother and father down for being connected to humans. How would you react to finding your great grandmother one, even if she did give birth to a pure blood? Did you really think your being able to withstand large blasts of reki a normal thing for an inuyokai, son of mine?" She winked at him, making him growl low. He had no argument to give her.

The next was a scene of war. In the center of the madness, Hasumi rode a white inu into battle, her bow drawn. A large brown snake charged at them, by his side, a younger Hisuihebi. Nearby was a tall man, albino in coloring, a long black scar on his face. Shikyomi called him Shiro. "The war raged on for many years. At last she caught Kasshoku on the battle field and ended his life, purifying him until not even dust remained."

She moved down a little, showing them the large jade snake wrapped around the white inu, Hasumi falling to where her other mate lay bleeding into the ground. "Hisuihebi raged, changing suddenly and striking fast. After he tore her lovers apart, he turned back to a man, running a sword through her. He and his brother left the field as their family's came to rescue them, the only two left in their fathers mighty army."

They viewed the next mural of Hasumi and her mates, holding hands as the life left them on the bloody battlefield. A young girl with dark hair and green eyes held on to a cloth, words written in red on it. In the other hand she held fangs and teeth. "Their daughter came and recorded their final words. Her mother had had a vision as she fell, of the future if the jade snake was not stopped. The three bound themselves in death to the silk sutra made from her mother's robes and the teeth they gave to make a special weapon. The sutra would bind him until another bride was born. The weapon could be used only by a bride bound to the inuyokai as Hasumi had been. Three bound in death, three bound in life, this is for the shattering of jade. This is the vow of my house, to subdue and to kill Hisuihebi. When the snake found out this, he became afraid. He stirred war against the inuyokai, killing off the strongest at their weakest moments. After a thousand years, the five houses dwindled to two."

Shi looked on the portrait fondly. The two families stood side by side. On the left was an older man standing behind a woman who appeared to be in her twenties. Slightly to the front and left of her was a young man that could have been Inuyahsa now. Holding on to his hand was a young girl of maybe ten. All of them had silver hair and golden eyes. To the right was a man and two women all appearing to be in their late twenties. He had white hair and amber eyes. The woman to his left had long dark hair and soft green eyes, on the right had white hair with ice blue eyes. Both women had a hand on the shoulders of a teenaged Shikyomi, her amber eyes and slight smile appearing mischievous. "Hisuihebi made a pact with the dragons to the north, promising them the western land if they helped overthrow the inuyokai. To seal the pact between them, they kidnapped and killed the youngest of us." Her fingers gently traced the little girls face. "She was delivered to our borders with the dragon's declaration of war. My mother, father, Touga, and I decided to trap Hisuihebi with the sutra. It could only be sealed by one of Hasumi's blood. The rest led the war against the dragons."

She reluctantly moved on. The next image was of Shikyomi bound on the altar in the front room, the jade snake slowly creeping up on her. The image was so life like, Kagome and Sango shivered. She petted a frowning Inuyasha behind one twitching ear. "Your father had a lot of fun tying me up like that. He said it would be more convincing if I were truly pissed off. He was right. We sent a message from the dragons to Hisuihebi that they had captured the last inu princess and they were leaving her as a gift to him."

The next scene showed her parents facing nearly a hundred yokai led by Shiro, in his hand he carried a very familiar sword. It was sounga. "He fatally wounded my mother. My father said she was magnificent. In her final moments, she released all her yoki. The poisonous vapor melted all who did not flee. Shiro also fled, but not before she scared the other side of his face. He left the sword behind. My father rushed to help me and Touga."

They were most of the way around the room now. The next image was of Touga wielding a sword against Hisuihebi, Shi standing behind him holding the silk sutra that would bind him, both of them sustaining wounds. Her father in true form was charging forward. "Touga was bitten while freeing me and helping me unwind the sutra from my clothing. We just had to subdue him long enough to touch him with the binding and seal it with my blood. To be truthful, we were getting our asses kicked until my father came. Him and Touga pinned Hisuihebi and I bound him. There he lay, sealed until this day."

"So the last of the great houses dwindled to three. My father died nearly a week later in the last battle against the snake's allies, his venom still weakening him." She moved on to reveal the white haired inu, her blue eyes sparkling, as she joined Touga and Shikyomi's hands. They were all wearing white, Touga's chest bare, revealing dark blue lines. "We mated, fought, loved and found joy in our son. Many years past until we caught wind of a bride."

Kagome immediately recognized the next figure and the neko at her side. "Midoriko." She whispered as Kirara rubbed against the painted wall.

Lady Shi petted the enormous cat. "Yes. I will not forget the first time I met this wild beast slumbering in the flowers like a kitten. We sent a missive to her explaining our need and she agreed to meet with us, but warned she would not mate with us for duty alone. I fell in love almost instantly. She was a lot like Touga, serious but kind. Those two danced around each other for months before she agreed to join with us. Unfortunately, Shiro also found Midoriko. Convinced that her blood would wake his brother, he sent hundreds of yokai at her. We were coming to her, but arrived too late, her and the jewel she was forced to create gone." The last image was of the moment she pushed the jewel from her chest, a hooded figure watching from the background.

Lady Shikyomi took Kagome's hands, drawing her away from the wall. "I have waited and hoped for you for a long time."

"Wait. Wasn't Kikyo a bride then?" She asked.

"No. That priestess, though powerful, had a great rift in her heart, torn between the life she wanted and her responsibility. She was torn long before she held the shikon no toma. She did not have the power of a bride. You, however do. Midoriko was stronger than my grandmother and you are stronger than she, definitely a bride."

Sesshomaru came to them. He understood from the moment she told of the weapon and the conditions of its use why his mother became so excited, but he did not think the others had caught on yet. "You need to explain the rest to them." Then, he did sense a rising tension in Kagome, maybe she had realized it too.

"Clever, clever boy." She nodded. "Very well…"

"I need just a moment." Kagome said, rushing from the room. They surely could not mean for what she was thinking. The eyes of the departed in that room seemed to be pleading with her to understand and begging her for vengeance. She felt like she could not breathe in there any longer.

Authors note: Wow my fingers hurt! Hope you had fun, laters!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

There once was a lady,

Who sat silently still,

They thought she was crazy,

Her eyes with vacant chill,

Until hid in moonlight hazy,

Danced with fairies under the hill.

(No relevance, just whimsy, have fun!)

Chapter 5ive: Will You

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, aware that he had missed something important. He had been so caught up in the story, he missed the fine details. Never before had he heard so much about his father and the life that he led beyond the time when his father had loved his mother. He wanted to go after Kagome as well, but with the way things were between them, his presence might have made whatever was worrying her worse.

Sesshomaru walked up to him. "Listen carefully, Otouto. Two inuyokai of the blood and a bride, bound in death made a weapon to kill their foe. A weapon that can only be wielded by a bride bound in life to two inyokai of the blood." He could tell the moment his brother got the implications by the widening of his eyes. Sesshomaru would have to discuss this farther with him, but his instinct was urging him to go to the priestess first. "I will go to Kagome." He expected Inuyasha to argue with him, but he just nodded absently, dealing with his own thoughts at that moment in time.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said, watching him move away. Inuyokai mating was complicated and nowhere near the human version of couples. It meant a great many things for him alone, much less what Kagome would be going through, but all his heart would hear was that he would be Kagome's mate. This was his second chance to be with her and he never once thought of saying no, even if it meant taking Sesshomaru too.

Shikyomi approached her mate's son. In truth, she should have been his pack mother, but it was not what Iziyoi had wanted. Shi had not fought her on the matter, both women drowning in grief and the human was certain she could make a home for him among her people. How they had all wronged this pup, her no less than her son, simply by doing nothing. "Inuyasha. Do you know the customs of your people?" She asked gently.

It felt strange, the way she just automatically placed him with the inu's. Was this warm sense the start of belonging? "I know only what my mother told me from the time she was with father." His ears twitched a little as he looked down.

"Are you aware of what takes place between those in a mate bond of more than two?" she asked, her lips twitching when the boy's face reddened. He did know. How cute the pup was, he had his father's looks, nature, and temper, but was balanced well by his mother's kindness. Touga had said that was one of the things that had drawn him to her, along with her stubbornness and fearlessness.

"Yes." He muttered. He was not thrilled with the idea, but he would have Kagome. Perhaps in time, his inu nature would allow him to embrace the mate bond fully and find peace with it. Right now saving the world, being mated to Sesshomaru, having to submit to him as a beta to an alpha, all faded behind having the right to have her love once more. He walked slowly away, following the path his brother had taken to Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Shikyomi stopped him. "You know her best, will she do this?" She watched with worried eyes.

He paused only for a moment, not turning back. "I have never known her to place her own comfort above anyone. Even if she hated the idea with all her heart, she will still do it, because it needs to be done. Never doubt Kagome and her willingness to do for others. It is just the way she is." He left the others staring after him. 'I'm counting on it.' he thought to himself.

Miroku and Sango had been standing back, allowing their friends the space they needed. Sango was aware of the inuyokai customs do to her training. She was having trouble keeping the images of the brothers from her mind. She was torn between thinking Kagome was cursed or damn lucky, her thoughts putting a light blush on her cheeks.

"Lady Shikyomi," Miroku bowed slightly before her. "Would you please explain the inuyokai mating customs to me?" He gave her his best lecherous smile.

Though she was still worried about the others, it was something they would have to work out on their own. Shi could not help but respond favorably to that smile. From the way the slayer placed her hand over her face, shaking her head, this was something the monk did often. Her leer well out matched his grin. "Certainly." She ran her hand gently down his face, tilting his chin back as she leaned in close to him. She began to speak in a low voice, holding in a giggle at his shiver. How entertaining this one would be.

Kagome pressed her back against the cool stone, closing her eyes. The image of her mother's living room filled her mind, her mother sitting, calmly drinking her tea. She saw herself run in, "Hay mom, I just wanted to tell you, I got married to Inuyasha and his brother, you know the one who used to try to kill us all the time? Anyway, love you, bye!" Then she ran back out again. 'Yeah, that would go over well.' She thought.

Getting a grip on her mind, she tried to reason it out in her head. There was Sesshomaru, whom she had gained a deep regard for. She had come to respect and like him in the time they had spent together, but never in her wildest thoughts did she imagine that she would be mated to him. Heaven knew the man was gorgeous, attraction was not a problem at least. Both of the brothers could steel breath from the coldest heart, no doubt about it. There had been mornings she had woken form vivid dreams, having to run to the water before they caught the scent of desire on her. There was a reason she liked bathing so much, being a hormonal teenager in the middle of these other worldly men. Sometimes she swore there was a tiny Miroku on her shoulder, laughing gleefully.

Then there was Inuyasha. She still loved him, she just had not allowed herself to hope for him anymore. Now she had the choice of whether not to allow that love to grow strong once more. Would she just be inviting more pain into her life, would he hurt her again by going to Kikyo once more when she needed him? True, he had not seen her since that day and had killed the last soul collector that had come searching for him. it was not that she was jealously expected him to love her alone, it was that he had often abandoned her completely in pursuit of Kikyo, had said horrible things when comparing the two of them, especially in the beginning, had believed her over Kagome as well. She could forgive him that, knowing he had been in a difficult situation, but she never wanted to feel that pain again.

She groaned. Looking at the problem logically, there was not many options open to her. Making herself look at the matter more, there were only two. Going back to her own time permanently was out. She had long ago accepted that she belonged in the past, even felt that if she did not, the future would never be. So that left option one, marry the brothers, defeat an ancient, powerfully demented snake and possibly come to love them, or option two, get kidnapped by an ancient, demented snake, get raped, give birth to a child that would become even more demented and lead the world to terror and darkness. Truly, there was only one choice, she only hoped her heart survived it.

There was another aspect as well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not the last of the inuyokai, but were the last of the great houses, the ruling body of the inuyokai. They were literally princes, which was very evident when you looked at the western lord. Kagome would have to learn to live in basically a new culture. It was a lot to think of even if you did not have life threatening matters going on.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence as he drew close to her. Though she had already made up her mind, she was not ready to share that just yet. The moment Kagome told them of her decision, life as she knew it would be altered forever, for good or bad.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, seeing her clearly in the dark, her eyes shut. 'Touch' his instinct, or beast, nudged him. He had already chosen her before now, the circumstances did not change that in the least. He was confident that she would choose to be with them as well. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the way her eyes opened and widened.

Kagome was astounded. He had never touched her before, even just in passing. She could barely make out his face, but she felt amusement from him. It seemed that she was going to meet a new side to him as well. Taking a breath, she asked the question most on her mind at that moment. "Sesshomaru, can you tell me of inuyokai mateings?"

He was beginning to see his mother's humor in these situations. "Physically or socially speaking?" his voice was perfectly calm. The red that spread over her face was quite pleasing to him.

"Soc..ial..ly." she said, damning her blushing face and stammering lips.

"We mate for life. It is in our nature to make large packs. Mate groups are more common than mate pairs because of this. Everyone in the mate group is mated to each other, which is why you must choose your partners carefully. You must take into consideration that everything that you do will affect those connected to you." He leaned closer to her. "When you accept the mate bond, you are binding your life, literally. We will share thoughts and emotions. They say when a mate dies, it is like dying yourself. You must understand this, Kagome. There is no out once it is done. Each mate group has an alpha, a leader of the group. The rest defer to him or her in most decisions. These are the main things you will need to know when making your decision."

"So you and Inuyasha," she swallowed at the images that flashed into her head. "You will be mated to each other as well? Is it normal for siblings to mate?"

"It is not uncommon. We are not humans, we do not live as they do. Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No, not really. The time that I come from, humans are not as they are now. There are many types of couples or even some groups, but it is not common." She answered him. She heard Inuyasha moving toward them, him not trying to startle her. "Why have you decided to do this, Sesshomaru?"

He waited for his brother to join them before answering. "Coming to know you as I have, I do not think you will like this one's reasons."

"Even so, I would like for you to tell me." Kagome and Inuyasha both waited.

"This one had already decided to take you both back to the west, though not quite for this reason. I wanted you to be a part of my pack. Through you I will gain strong heirs, full blooded without having to join my house to another. This one has no patience for other peoples whining. Lastly, I would fulfill the vow of my family, it is my honor and duty to avenge my people."

"Your right. I don't like some of your reasons, but I cannot find fault with them." She turned to Inuyasha. "And you, what have you decided?"

"I will do this." He said immediately, no doubt clouding his voice.

"Just like that?" Kagome was startled, "What of Kikyo?" She really did not want to ask, but it was something she needed to know.

"Kikyo died a long time ago, I have accepted that now. All that is left is her bitterness and her hate and I can't save her. I will never leave you again, Kagome." He was so firm, steady when he spoke, her heart fluttered a little. She closed her eyes and let herself believe in him.

Sesshomaru studied his brother. He was a little surprised at how quick he had agreed as well, but for now, Kagome's answer was most important. "What is your choice, lady Kagome?"

She sighed, closing her eyes once more. There was only one choice, she just hoped that when all was said and done, they would find happiness together. "I will consent to this mateing." She said quietly.

Sango could not hold in her laughter any longer. She could not hear what the lady was saying to the monk, but the look on his face was beyond price. He had a blissful, stupefied smile, his eyes dazed. She could have sworn that Shi was half holding him up. She had accepted long ago that Miroku was just the way he was and you had to take him that way, but it was hilarious to see him meet his match.

The three walked in together. Sango's suspicions were confirmed when the monk stumbled back, sliding down the wall by Midorico's portrait when she let go of him, goofy smile still on his face. "Is he alright?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled at her. "He is fine, he just found someone more hentai than he is."

"It is not perversion, it is natural to an inuyokai." She went to the three of them, calmly surveying their faces, her eyes settling on Kagome. "Have you decided?"

"I have," she blushed slightly. "I will consent to this mateing."

Both men nodded to her question. "Perfect." She pulled Kagome against her. "We will have the ceremony at my home." With that, she and Kagome disappeared, an orb of light flying through the tunnels.

"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"It is two days travel to my mother's home. We will likely camp tonight, we will catch up to them quickly." Sesshomaru told him.

Sango dumped her remaining water over Miroku's head, grinning anew at his sputtering. "She likely just wants to discuss things with her, woman to woman." She laughed again. "Poor Kagome, I hope she survives it. Lady Shikyomi is truly masterful with her words."

"You have no idea." Miroku said as she helped him to his feet.

Sesshomaru graciously ignored the comment. "You will follow as well and meet up with us later tonight." They nodded, aware of the changes that came with the joining of their packs. "Otouto, come." He held out his hand to him.

Inuyasha hesitated only momentarily. He understood that this was part of what he had agreed to. He was pulled back against Sesshomaru's chest before they too disappeared in a flash of light.

Authors note: Alright, my darlin's, this is the last update for at least two days, though I have more chapters written, they are not yet in my trusty lappy, so I will get busy and see you soon! Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Ok, I lied. This is one of my favorite chapters so far and reading it again while typing made me want to hurry and share it with you. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. For real now, this will be the last chapter for a bit, two or three days or a week at the most, baring bizarre occurrences which often happen to me and I take no responsibility for. Laters!

Chapter 6ix: Campfire Tales

Shikyomi sat Kagome down in a beautiful clearing, the twilight making the trees and few brave flowers appear bathed in silver. So lost in the sight, she jumped when Shi dropped a pile of firewood at her feet. The lady laughed at her, making her blush again. It seemed she was doing a lot of that lately. "Come," the inu told her, "we have some things to discuss before they catch up, which will be soon, if I know my son."

Kagome began arranging the firewood, doing her best not to have to meet her eye to eye, which father amused Shi. "What is it?" Kagome asked her quietly.

"I would like to know your thoughts, priestess. We discuss the mateing ceremony later, when we will have more time, but I would ease your mind if I could." They both sat back, watching as the flames began to consume the wood.

"I am just worried that this will go wrong. What do I know about being a mate, much less to the last two princes in your world? I think that scares me more than facing Hisuihebi at this point." She said, her eyes following the sparks as they rose to the sky, burning out long before they reached it. She felt very like them, like she would be consumed and burnt out before she ever finished this grand destiny of hers. "I am trying my best not to think about the act at all." She muttered as a side thought, nearly forgetting who she was speaking with.

Shikyomi nodded. "After all, we can't have you walk around that lovely shade of red all the time." She laughed at the girl's embarrassed expression. How fun she was. "As for our society and culture, you have nothing to fear because they are the princes. Sesshomaru decides what is right and what is wrong, no one would dare go against him or you when you are his."

"Is it really alright for one person to make such decisions for everyone?"

The lady smiled. "When the inuyoki were young, still spirits newly formed, the kamis came to test them. They set a maze before them, trapping them. One came forward and led them through, gaining wisdom with his task on his own merit. This he shared with his people. They marked him with golden hair and eyes, his became the house of Chie."

"Just as they left the maze, the kamis set before them a large rock that blocked their path from all sides. Upon this rock, they sat waiting to see what the inu would do. One more came forward and tirelessly tried to move the stone, his determination matched by none. He moved the rock, kamis and all. Through his own merit he gained strength. This he shared with the inuyokai. They marked him with silver hair and eyes, his became the house of Kyoudo."

Kagome looked up at her, engrossed in her story. She could literally see the trials of the inuyokai. "When the rock was moved," lady Shikyomi continued, "Before them lay a massive canyon so vast, they could barely see the other side. They were stuck. One came forward and leapt into the abyss. By her own bravery and determination she gained the ability to fly and shared it with her fellow inuyokai. The kamis marked her with hair as black as the abyss and eyes as blue as the sky. Hers became the house of Yuuki."

"On the other side was a land of plenty, the kamis gardens. The inyokai began to hunger and to desire the fruit of this land, even though it was not meant for them. One came forward and urged them on, fought his own hunger and bloody battles with his people to keep them honest. Finely they came to the other side where they were fed of the earth. Through his integrity and honor, he saved his people, for to eat of the kamis garden is death. The kamis marked him with white hair and eyes so you could see his purity. His became the house of Meiyo."

Shikyomi felt the presence of her sons, for now Inuyasha would indeed be her son. They had been there for nearly the entire tale of the inuyokai's beginnings, but the woman before her was so spellbound by the tale she had not felt them yet. She could tell Inuyasha was also listening very closely. "They came upon the last trail of the kamis. Before them lay many yokai, blocking there path to the western lands which would become their home. They could not slay them, for the kamis would not allow it. They could not fly above them, nor lift them, nor find a way around them. One stepped forward and began to speak softly to them. As her people looked on, her hair became fire red and her eyes soft amber, her skin white as the snow upon the ground. The yokai were so captivated by her grace, they did all she asked of them. Through her own merit, she gained a special beauty, the ability to draw others to her will. This she shared with her people. Hers became the house of Kazaru."

She took Kagome's hands. "The five houses became the ruling body of the inuyokai and led their people with wisdom, strength, courage, honor, and grace. All those things and the blood of all five houses meet in my son. As proud and as fierce as he is, there is no better leader for our people, trust in him, in them, and you will have nothing to fear."

"Why would she fear?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into the fire's glow. Inuyasha sat down beside lady Shi, curious about her tale. He understood Kagome's fear, but did not really share it. What did he care what they thought of him.

"Excuse me." Kagome nearly squeaked, retreating. She went into the forests edge, close enough for safety, but far enough away to think. Setting back against a tree, she looked up at the stars and thought on Shikyomi's words.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to better get to know your future mate, my son. You have very little time before you are bound. Find her fears for yourself. I will sit and talk with my new son." She smiled charmingly at him while hugging Inuyasha close to her.

He nearly sighed. "Hn" he agreed, going to where Kagome had disappeared in the tree line. He was beginning to understand that he would have to learn a new way, his old coldness shed, first with Rin's unconditional love and now with the warmth he felt for his future mates, but sometimes it was trying. It was far easier to be cold and indifferent than to address such things. However, having heard the beginnings tale for the first time in centuries, he realized that he had strayed from some of what the inu were. It was time to change that, for as his mother had commented, it was his will that lead the whole of the inuyokai. If anything, he should be more, not less.

"Is the tale true?" Inuyasha asked shyly, grateful she had let go of him. He was not used to casual touch, even a mothers. Kagome's mom often made him feel the same with her hugs.

"It has been passed down from the beginnings of time. Yes, I believe it is true." Shikyomi stood stretching. "You know, you are of the five houses as well, little pup."

He glared at the tittle, but curiosity won out. "I am?"

"We bred only among each other to keep the ruling houses as pure as possible. By the time my grandmother joined the inuyokai, the houses had already been blended together so well, all could claim ties. I wish you could have seen us when we were many, son of mine. It was truly beautiful."

"Son?" This lady had a habit of throwing him off.

"You prefer pup?" She asked laughing at his renewed glare. "Come, let's hunt and give him a chance at learning what you already know." She pulled him up and took off. With one look toward where Sesshomaru and Kagome were, he raced after her.

"Tell me of your fear."

Kagome looked over as Sesshomaru sat beside her with far more grace than she had. She completely believed the story and could see those things not just in Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha as well. How could a clumsy human who had not even known she was a priestess fit with them? She turned back toward the sky. "Do you see the moon?" she asked him.

It was not what he expected to hear, but he humored her. Looking up, he saw the full moon bright on the horizon. It was one of his favorite sights, helping him feel balanced and calm. "Yes." He told her.

"Do you think that the stars burn out trying to match that radiance, fading into the black, never quite measuring up?" She did not look away from the sky.

He understood. She feared not matching them, of being lost in their world. He thought for a moment. "No I do not think that is so. The stars shine on their own, not only lighting the sky when the moon cannot, but work with the moon to bring beauty to the darkness." Stealing her breath with sudden movement, he pulled her into his lap, her hands braced upon his chest. He reached out and gently touched her face, his beast nearly growling within him. "Kagome, you do not need to worry of such things. You make your own place where ever you go, lighting the darkness as well as those stars." Unsure of what else he could say to her, he drew her to his chest and just held her to him. After a moment, she relaxed against him, her arms coming around him as well. He had never felt such a sense of rightness, like gaining something he was unaware he lacked.

Kagome could not breathe for a moment. His touching her was still such an amazing occurrence in her mind that it took a moment for his words to reach her. Closing her eyes, she sighed, snuggling down into his chest while wrapping her arms around him. It felt so incredible just to be held this way, to know that this man, so seemingly untouchable, would hold her. His hands played in her hair, something he seemed to enjoy, until they heard the others come back to the clearing.

He stood, allowing her body to slide down his, leaving heat behind. Her eyes met his, an answering warmth in her gaze before she blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru smirked, realizing that he had seen that look on her before. Taking her hand, he led her back into the clearing. He felt alive right now, never really realizing how bored he had become. His mother smiled at him knowingly as she turned the meat over the fire. She was not one to pass up saying I told you so, he was grateful for her current restraint.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, giving him a small smile. "Better?" He asked. She nodded as Sesshomaru joined them on her other side. The brothers met eyes briefly before Inuyasha looked away. They would have to talk soon as well, but he was hoping to put it off as long as possible.

"I have to say, Sesshomaru, the pup is much more fun to hunt with," lady Shikyomi teased him, "At least he still knows how to play." She laughed at the small growl that escaped his lips. She might have continued on, but the slayer and monk arrived. Miroku bowed to her, flirty look still evident. He was cute with his deep purple eyes, perhaps she could borrow him from the slayer for a while. She glanced at the woman in question, or maybe something else.

Sango paused in front of Kagome. "We grabbed this for you." She told her unaware of the scrutiny she was under. She carefully handed her the sacred jewel piece that had been left at Naraku's death. They had carefully wrapped it in cloth and never actually touched it so as not to be corrupted by it.

"Thank you." The jewel was still her responsibility, but the burden was not so bad with those around her. She unwrapped the piece, it glowing pure as soon as she touched it, never failing to amaze her companions. She pulled the remaining shards from the bottle on her necklace, placing them in her hand. Kagome concentrated, bright light flashing before her. Opening her hand, the completed shikon no toma lay in her palm. Very carefully, she fastened it to her necklace. One mission completed, but now a new fate awaited. Looking at the men beside her, she tried her best to let go of her fear and put her trust in their hands.

The meal they had was quiet, with the exception of lady Shikyomi's teasing. When the fire burned low, they began to bed down. Kagome somehow found herself between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, the lady claiming that it was best for warmth and safety. "The inu are very social you know. We hate sleeping alone." She remarked, watching the red grace the girls skin again. She could have sworn her son was about to smile when he looked away from her, drawing Kagome next to him.

They ended up with Sesshomaru holding her, her back to his chest and Inuyasha lay in front of her, his back facing her. She covered them all with her blanket, then throwing caution to the wind, she lay her arm over Inuyasha. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed in her embrace, a soft noise escaping his lips.

"Lady Shikyomi, if you feel the need for company, I would gladly snuggle with you." The monk told her with open arms. Sango just rolled her eyes and pulled her blanket over her head.

A rock came flying out of nowhere, hitting Miroku in the back of the head. He fell over face first in his blanket, out cold. "That was not nice, son of mine." Lady Shi clicked her tongue. Not even she had seen him move, but knew it was him just the same. She sat up, tending the fire and watching over her new little family, content for the first time in a very long time.

Authors note: see ya soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Did I give you enough time to miss me? ;)

Chapter 7even: With New Eyes

Sesshomaru woke in a way he had never before. Not only did he sleep outside of the western palace or his mothers, he woke to the warmth of another in his arms. Kagome had turned in the night, curling into his chest as if they had always fit together. Inuyasha had also turned, his arm wound tightly around her waist and his head resting on her back. Sesshomaru slid his arm across his, effectively holding both of them, his beast humming contently.

"It is a most wondrous thing, is it not, my son?" Lady Shikyomi asked from her place by the fire, enjoying the simple pleasure of cooking over open flames. She was very happy for her son, though she knew that there were still many, many trials before they learned to live together well. The worry that he might turn truly cold inside was easing somewhat. There was not a thing that could warm a soul like waking in the arms of your mate. She, herself had never had the experience as an alpha, but Touga had agreed there was nothing that matched it.

"hn" Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over to where she sat, serenely turning fish over the fire. It seemed a morning of firsts because he had never seen her do such a thing before. The mother he knew was coldly proud, turning down many suitors, she was confident in battle and very often wildly unpredictable, and she was loving at home when he allowed it. In the less than a day, his history had been rewritten and the woman who birthed him had become a stranger, or perhaps he had never truly looked at her, she had just always been there. "Do you miss it?"

Her amber eyes widened. She never expected such a question from him. He would have seen it as weakness. "Hn" she said with a touch of sadness. Then a wicked grin spread across her face. "I might have missed it less had you not gone and abused my new play toy last night." She pouted prettily.

He suppressed the urge to growl. "Why the monk?" She was his mother and he would not tell her what she could and could not do. Sesshomaru just couldn't see sense in her choice even if he was just a play thing for her. Besides, he was not sure if she would comply even if he were to give her an order, then he would be left having to punish his mother, something he did not want to do no matter how aggravating she got.

"You would prefer the slayer then?" she asked, amused. Technically, since she had acknowledged him the stronger, therefore leader of their house, he could order her if he pleased, but she knew he never would. "He makes me laugh, dear son. It is not an easy task for anyone."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and buried his face in Kagomes hair not far from where Inuyasha's head rested. As if sensing his irritation, she ran her hand down his chest in comfort, calming him. He held them tighter, ignoring it when Inuyasha tensed for a moment. Soon, his brother sighed and relaxed again, though he was not sleeping.

Kagome was so warm. For a moment she wondered if she were back in her bed in her mother's home, but for a few differences. Her blankets had never wrapped around her, holding tightly, or her bed rise and fall gently as it breathed, nor played in her hair. Her eyes popped open, white fabric all that was visible. She was aware of Inuyasha awake behind her, his arm tightening when she began to move. She slowly looked up and met Sesshomaru's golden eyes and she could have sworn something in her brain snapped. "Um, good morning." Kagome said shyly. Unsure of what else to do, she sat up, their arms falling reluctantly away. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying in vain to straighten the wavy mass.

"Good morning, priestess." Lady Shikyomi called from her place by the fire. "I trust you slept well?" she asked charmingly, playful light in her eyes.

"Yeah…" she looked away, red once more overtaking her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, pulling it through her teeth before getting up. Would this awkwardness ever end? Even Inuyasha, who used to blush and grumpy in these situations seemed to be handling intimacy better than she was. She sighed again, rummaging through her bottomless bag, trying to find her hair brush.

Inuyasha sat up, one hand resting on his knee, watching with fascination as Kagome ran the brush through her hair. The motion made it appear as spun silk, the muted morning light bringing shade of gold to it in his enhanced sight. He had just spent the best night of his life, even though he did very little sleeping. Holding and being held by Kagome had been so incredible, he had no words to describe what the night had meant to him. Even when Sesshomaru had held them both together, he found he could not care, just enjoyed the moment granted to him. Thinking of him, he looked over to find his brother watching him. After a tense moment, he began to rise.

Sesshomaru had stayed where he was, half propped up with their pillows and blanket, now empty arm resting against his side. Inuyasha sat up, his eyes on the priestess. He wondered what was going through his mind. As if he had spoken, their eyes met and Inuyasha stilled for a moment, then looked away, starting to rise. Sesshomaru stopped him by taking his wrist. "Otouto, we must talk."

"I know." Inuyasha said quietly, forcing himself to relax instead of throwing him off. "In a while, alright." He was careful not to make it sound like an order. Being a beta would be very trying for him, it was not in his nature to follow behind someone, least of all, the brother who had been cold all of his life. The alternative, however, would be unbearable.

"Hn" Sesshomaru agreed, releasing him. At least he wasn't arguing about it. They had to establish pack order between them, it was part of an inuyokai's instinct to fight for dominance so that they were only led by the strongest. His brother did not seem to want to fight with him for once and although he wondered at his reason for it, he was grateful. A grand bloody fight would make a bad start for all three of them. Life was a constant battle in one thing or another, he was actually hoping for a bit a peace in his home.

Sango came to Kagome who was sitting by the fire across from Shikyomi. She was staring absently into the dancing red and golden yellows, her mind far away. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend with dazed eyes. "Sorry, Sango, I think I shut down for a moment." She smiled sheepishly.

"I can certainly understand why." The slayer replied. "I have not yet decided whether I envy you or pity you." The women laughed together, even lady Shi chuckling.

"Ah, the lovely sound of your joy could brighten any darkness." Miroku said, charm oozing out of every word. "Might I join you ladies?" he asked, beginning to take the place next to Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his robe, efficiently moving him over and taking the spot himself. Some things, it seemed, never changed. The grinning monk took his place between Sango and Shi.

Kagome sat, enjoying the hum of the group as they ate and talked to one another. Soon, she knew, they would once again have to rush to their destination. Not wanting to think of that, she looked around, her gaze falling on Sesshomaru. He was sitting, his back against a large bolder. How apart from them he seemed, but it had always been that way. Even the few times they had met while he traveled with Rin and Jaken, he had seemed apart. The thought made her feel lonely. Unable to help herself, she walked over and sat by his side, feeling awkward, but determined. She looked up at him, her head tilted to the side. "Why didn't you join us?"

"This one has no need to." He told her, but his tone was not as cool as the words were. He looked her over as if he was trying to figure her out.

This was the look she had grown used to over their time together. It was as though he really did not understand her, but maybe he wanted to. "Just for the fun of it, maybe?" She asked him smiling because she already knew how he would react.

He did not disappoint, smirking slightly. Still, he was captivated by her smile and obvious need to include him. He gently reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly following her cheek bone. "You need not worry for this one."

Still smiling, she looked back at those around the fire, her hands playing in the grass before them. "I cannot help but worry for those I care for." Her gaze lingered on Inuyasha.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. He knew that she was entering into a whole new world with him and his brother who had already given her scars.

Her smile faded. Pulling a blade of grass from the ground, she twirled it around her finger and thought of an answer for him. "I am." She admitted readily enough. "There have been many moments in this life that I have been afraid, some with reason, some with out. Fear will never keep me from doing something that I know to be right. You may want to remember that in the future."

"Planning on being disobedient already?" Sesshomaru knew she spoke the truth. The very first time they had met, she had shook with fear, yet still stood between him and what he had sought. She truly was a rare being.

"You're talking about that alpha thing, aren't you?" She asked a little concerned. "Are there specific punishments for disobeying?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned more toward her, "There are, depending on status and what position you hold. Would you like to know the punishment for disobedient mates?" There was a definite heat in his stare.

Kagome felt her face heating, a dozen images flashing through her mind as her mini Miroku narrated each scene. "Um, I think I need to get packed up." She said hurrying away to where her bag waited.

Lady Shikyomi had been observing them for the last little while and noted amusement in her son's eyes as the priestess fled him. He was playing, she grinned to herself. She was so proud that he remembered how. Now, she need to get the two stubborn ones alone for that discussion they kept putting off. Their time was shorter than they thought, Hisuihebi would work fast to seek them out and destroy all they held dear. She hoped to give them what little joy she could in the time of peace. A wicked idea formed in her head.

Sango and Kagome straightened up the camp, packing away blankets and supplies while lady Shi doused the fire. Stopping by the monk, she began to whisper in his ear. "Does that bother you?" Kagome asked, just in case. Her friend truly seemed fine with it.

Sango looked over to where they stood. "No, not at all. After all, I turned him down. He can bring heat and maybe even lasting love, but that is not what I have in mind for my life right now. Also, he wants children. I would rather not have them just for them to perish or grow to see me die." Old sorrow clung to her. she had lost the last of her family, her brother Kohoku nearly a year before when Naraku had taken his jewel shard, then left him in a field for them to find. They did not get there soon enough for even Kagome to heal him, though she still tried, nearly to the point of exhaustion. She was able to give them enough time to say good bye, for which Sango would be forever grateful. "Besides, it's kind of fun, watching her twist him up like that." She forced a smile.

Kagome saw through it, but let the moment pass. Everyone dealt with grief in their own way. Shoving the last of their supplies in her bulging back pack, she stood and stretched. Sango walked over to where the two spoke, curiosity winning out. Inuyasha took her place. "What did he say to you to make you blush like that?" He asked, not upset, just interested.

She flamed anew. "Um, he was just explaining some of the inuyokai's customs to me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean with everything." He looked away, the shame of the hurt he caused her still fresh in his mind.

"I will be." She told him, "I trust the two of you, as odd as that may seem. Even when you had set out to hurt me, neither of you has ever lied to me. I take comfort in that and have faith that this will turn out well in the end. I want to learn more about you, see the both of you with new eyes, so to speak"

"Good!" Came the excited voice of the western lady, "Because it is time to leave now." As before she pulled Kagome to her. She just had barely enough time to wave to Sango before she was once again whisked away by her future mother in law.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha shake his head at their abrupt exit. Indeed, his mother had suddenly seemed in a hurry. "We should follow." He said, coming to stand behind him. Looking over at Sango and Miroku, they were already preparing to leave, loading some things on the neko's back. They nodded to him, understanding that they would follow as they had they day before. Wrapping his arms around him, Sesshomaru swept Inuyasha away before he even had time to brace himself. They would be at his mother's home in less than a day. Then, the reality of their situation would be far more evident.

Authors note: hint on the next chapter: Chapter 8ight: Hot Spring Conversations. Fun times! Laters!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8ight: Hot Spring Conversations

Kagome took a deep breath. Lady Shikyomi had not stopped until they reached her courtyard. Other than the immenseness of everything, she gave Kagome no time to take in her surroundings, instantly rushing her through the huge halls. She now stood in the ladies chamber, dazed. She sat on the raised bed behind her as she blew out the breath, her hands curling in the purple and silver fabric on it.

Lady Shi returned quickly, carrying a robe of pure white in her arms. Something about it tugged at Kagome's mind. Where had she seen that before? "Beautiful, is it not?" she smiled, fond memories coming to the surface.

Kagome nodded, running her fingers down the cool silk. An image flashed in her mind, a mural painted on a cave wall, a bare chested Touga and Shi wearing a very familiar white robe. She snatched her hands back as if the material had burned her. She stared wide eyed at a very amused western lady.

Sango watched Miroku as he leisurely walked along side of Kirara. He looked like he was taking an afternoon stroll, not like he had a destination in mind at all. "What is going on, Miroku?"

"Lady Shikyomi asked me to take our time in coming to her home. She wishes to give the soon to be mated brother's time to get their issues out, while she tries to calm down a petrified Kagome. Her words." He laughed. "We shall arrive in the morning when all is said and done, if things go well."

"Poor Kagome." She glanced over at him again. "You really like lady Shi, don't you?"

"I do." He smiled, "But I still love you." She looked away. "The lady and I have a great time teasing each other. Whether anything will come of it I do not know. However, there are two things that are certain. Shikyomi and I are great friends and I will always love you."

Sango cleared her throat. "Well, then." She quieted, unsure of what else to say. She was not ready to love him or anyone. She walked on the other side of Kirara, both keeping farther thoughts to themselves.

They appeared in the courtyard of a huge palace. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha as soon as his feet touched the ground. "A little warning next time, damn." He grumbled. His brother ignored the comment completely. He looked around, taken in by the sheer size of the place. "You could run around in inuyokai form if you choose to." He said as they passed the grand entryway.

"hn, this one's mother prefers it that way." Sesshomaru said absently, seeking out the scent of his mother and future bride.

A bird yokai met them in the main hall. His bright blue hair was eye catching as he bowed before them. "Lord Sesshomaru, lord Inuyasha, my lady bids me to take you to the baths. If you would follow me." He led them down the brightly lit halls covered in images of the inuyokai. There were depictions of family groups and children playing in sun lit glades. The images greatly reminded both of them of the cavern paintings.

The servants blue eyes that matched his hair perfectly caught them looking at them. "My lady has great talent, does she not?' He said with pride. He had served the great lady death from before her son was born.

"My mother painted these?" Sesshomaru paused, looking around anew. He had never really paid attention to things like that.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru, she has always done so." The bird said, leading them on.

"Where is she now?" He inquired. What else did he not know about the one who gave him life?

"Lady Shikyomi has taken lady Kagome to her private chambers and the springs there." He led them off to the right, down smaller corridors until he showed them into a fairly large indoor hot spring. "My lords." He bowed again before leaving them alone.

Kagome was beyond stunned. Not only had she basically been kidnapped by her future mother in law, she had been brought to a giant's home, dunked, washed, and rinsed in a blink of an eye. "Lady Shikyomi?" She asked, a little desperate.

"Kagome, come wash my hair for me. It has been a long while since I had family to do so." The inu seemed quite happy at the prospect.

Kagome obligingly went to her, wetting the long white hair, soft flower petals. "I do this for Sango a lot too." She relaxed a little. Sango and she always shared secrets at times like this one. She might not have survived the heartache had it not been for her best friend and lots of soothing hot water. Thinking of those times, the question most on her mind fell out of her mouth. "Lady Shi, do you intend for this mating to take place tonight." She was positive of the answer, but needed it confirmed.

The lady waited until the girl was finished with her task.  
"Yes, it is so, Kagome. This one knows that it is sudden, but the longer we wait the stronger he grows." She patted her head comfortingly. "Had you really hoped to wait?"

"Well not really, I guess." She sank back into the heated pool. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about things though."

"Are you aware of what takes place between mates?" she tried to speak delicately for the girls sake, but it was hard for her, near killing her with the want to tease her. Her den mother had ruthlessly teased her the night of her ceremony, right up to the bedroom doors.

"Yes," he replied shyly. "Humans are more open where I am from and they have sex education. My mother also talked with me, but I feel that there is a great deal of difference between words and reality."

She took her hands. "True, they are very different. Know that they will be most careful with you, even though it is in an inu's nature to be a bit different than a human would be used to."

"Different how?" She asked, leery.

"Well," she thought for a moment, "I guess you could say we are a bit more passionate and sometimes wilder."

"Oh." Kagome looked away from her, "I guess I am more worried about them at this point. I mean, I have to get between them most times so that they can even talk to each other." She told her.

"Oh, Kagome," Shikyomi grinned while shaking her head, "Do you not know that between them is the best place to be." The inu laughed her ass off as Kagome turned the brightest red yet and sunk beneath the water.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, but the images of being between the brothers did not stop, her mini Miroku pointing out details while a mini lady Shi laughed.

Steam rose form the naturally heated water as Inuyasha sled into it. Sitting a little ways across from his older brother, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the stone edge, trying his best to clear his mind.

Sesshomaru watched him for a moment. "Why have you agreed to this?" The man had never explained his motive.

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes still closed. "Saving the lives of many people not a good enough reason for ya?"

"Not for you to agree to mate with this one, whom you have hated" he made his way closer, his body gliding silently through the water. "Do you intend to challenge this one for dominance?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Inuyasha smirked, looking at his brother for the first time. "No, I have no intention or desire to challenge you for power. I am not afraid of it, I feel that we are closely matched in our strengths and weaknesses. I just have no wish to be on public display, nor put up with the bullshit you do as the western lord."

Sesshomaru accepted his answer. Whatever he thought of their strengths and weaknesses did not matter at this time, only if he intended to challenge would there have been problems. "Truth, then between us, Otouto, why have you chosen this?"

He leaned back again, watching the steam as it rolled up to the vented ceiling. "Rest assured, the only one going into this unselfishly is Kagome. I fucked up with her, Ani." He did not notice the widening of the western lords eyes at a title he thought he would never receive. "I had her love and beat at it until she had to cut me free. She would have stayed by my side forever in friendship, even though the very sight of me hurt her. If I have even a chance of having her love again, even if it means taking you too, I will do it with a smile and a fucking hello kiss." He laughed darkly.

"I know nothing of such a love." Sesshomaru commented. Had that been what his father had felt for his mates and Inuyasha's mother?

"The bitch of it is, you will. Kagome is incapable of being intimate with someone and not giving them love as well. I am counting on it. When her love is given, it is with all that she is. So you see, brother, I am far worse than even you and the desire for power, the perfect heir, and all that other shit you mentioned. Does that put your mind at ease?" Inuyasha ducked his head under the water, not expecting an answer. He began to wash. After a moment of silence, he asked the question that most plagued his mind, when he allowed himself to think on it at all. "Sesshomaru, have you ever done the dom thing before?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, "this one has had multiple lovers before, both male and female."

"She never has and I have never done the inu thing, so try to be easy on us," Damn, this beta shit was hard, "please." He added grudgingly.

The western lord was amused at the grumpy request. "Have you never felt the urge?" He nearly sounded sad for him.

"Yeah," he confessed, "Every time the perv touched the girls without permission. Probably the only thing that squashed it was the fear he might like it and start to chase me instead."

"Do you know if you will enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked, moving closer still.

Inuyasha eyed him warily. "I do not know. I am more inuyokai than human, but the human is still there. I rely on my instinct more than anything, being untaught by man or beast." The last came out with a touch of bitterness. He watched as Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, the water rippling gently around them. He refused to back away, their golden eyes locked together as Sesshomaru placed a firm hand on Inuyasha's neck. He slowly tilted his head back. Inuyasha gripped the side of the spring, unsure what he was feeling in that moment. Sesshomaru leaned down and took his mouth, surprisingly tender with his kiss. Both inu's eyes flashed red for a moment and a whimper escaped Inuyasha's lips as Sesshomaru backed away once more.

Sesshomaru licked his lips. "You act as an inuyokai should, Otouto. I think you may like it more than you think, given time." He stepped form the pool, water drops racing down his pale skin. "Listen well, Otouto. This one was wrong to abandon you. I am sorry for it." With that he walked away, wrapping a drying cloth around his body.

Inuyasha stared after him in stunned silence, his heart beat loud in his head. Dragging a shaking hand over his face and through his damp hair, he said the one word that came to mind. "Fuck."

Authors note; Poor Inuyasha. I am so mean to you, but I love ya anyway, promise. Hope you had fun, Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9ine: Ceremony

Shikyomi wrapped the shimmering white robe around Kagome's nakedness, her body having been rubbed with lotion and scented lightly with sakura blossoms. The fabric was so soft and light, it barely felt like she wore anything at all. She lightened her eye lids with white iridescent powder before lining them in black, making the blue of her eyes stand out even more. Next she gently brushed the girl's waist length hair until it dried in silky waves around her. Standing back, she admired her work. Kagome was breathtaking. She had even run her bottom lip through her teeth, unknowingly making it appear slightly darker as one who had just been kissed. She was perfection. Standing before the grand mirror in her chambers, she watched as Kagome took in her image. "Are you alright?" she asked, smiling faintly. She knew this was the point when most brides would look at themselves and ask 'what the hell am I doing?'

Kagome's thoughts were jumbled together. Part of her was giddy, nerves happily bouncing under her skin, while the other was worried if she was really ready for this and all that it meant. The most prominent thought in her head as she gazed at the lovely person in the mirror was how did she appear so calmly serene when inside she was a big jumbled mess. "I think I'm stuck between happy and virgin sacrifice." Then she covered her mouth, unbelievingly.

"Ah, good. Then you feel as a bride ought to." Lady Shi chuckled. "If you think that you're bad, the men will be twice as worse. Touga once confessed to me that on the night of our mating, he was so nervous that he could not stop pacing. Then he saw me and everything just fell away."

"Were you worried?" Kagome asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You also had to mate, didn't you?"

"No. Touga and I had a special bond, there were times when I hated him as much as I loved him, but I do not remember a time that I was not close to him. We fought, laughed, and loved powerfully. He said that I was the craziest, most aggravating inu ever born, but I was also the most unforgettable. Yes, we had little choice about whether to mate or not, but it was still a choice that I would make over and over again, even knowing that he would eventually leave me alone in this life, the pain of it would only make me want to be with him that much more." She wrapped her arm around Kagome comfortingly as her eyes shimmered with tears, amused. "You really are a sensitive one, aren't you?"

Kagome made a face at her, "I am going to have to agree with him on the aggravating part." She muttered.

Lady Shi shook with laughter. She did so like this girl's spirit. "Careful now, or I will have to see to it that you are a blushing bride." Kagome hid her face her hands and groaned loudly.

Inuyasha could not be still. After he had left the spring, Aoi, the bird yokai from before, led him into a small room. There across the bed were a pair of white silk pants, which he quickly put on. He was a complete mess, his thoughts kept running between Kagome and what had happened in the hot spring. He walked the length of the room and back again, trying to calm himself. This was crazy. He nearly jumped when a knock came at the door. The blue yokai had returned to guide him once more.

Sesshomaru calmly walked into the one room he had never seen in his mother's home. From the time the house of Meiyo had occupied the sky palace in the western mountains, this room was dedicated to the mating ceremony of the inuyokai. The room was quite dark, only broken by a few large white candles glowing in the corners and the center of the room. The gentle light was reflected off the ceiling by many imbedded crystals, making it appear like the stars in the night sky. Beside the central flame was a tall glass carved of naturel stone, veins of silver and gold flowing throughout its blue-gray surface. The only other thing in the room was sure to give his future mates pause. It was a large raised platform covered in furs made in the colors of the five great houses. It was also their bed for the night. He was sure he would be amused by their first reactions to it.

Unlike his future mates, he was not nervous or uncertain of the night to come, as firm in his decision as he had been when he made it. The white silk of his pants glowed in the muted light as he walked to where the ceremony would be held, just before the candle and stone cup. The sound of the door opening drew his attention as a wide eyed Inuyasha walked into the room. As predicted, he froze when he spied the bed, his comical face greatly amusing Sesshomaru. "Do you like it, Otouto? This has long been a tradition in our culture." He told him turning back toward the light, hiding his smirk.

Inuyasha slowly entered the room. He was not the type of person that got overly impressed by much of anything, but this was something else. He did his best to avoid looking at the giant bed of furs again. However, the only other thing for his gaze to fall upon was the pale figure in the center of the room. Just the sight of him had Inuyasha blushing, how the hell was he going to get through this night? Dark red lines stood out as they followed the lines of his body, some just barely visible above the waistband of his pants. Shaking his head, he followed his brother to the center of the room. "What exactly is the tradition?" he asked, relieved that he sounded like his self and not as lost as he felt.

Sesshomaru took his wrist and pulled him in front of him. "In this cup is a secret draught that subdues your yoki and opens your mind. When the ceremony starts, the matriarch will ask you your vows and then you will drink from the cup. She will then join your hands. From that moment, she will leave and you have until dawn, until the draught wears off, to complete your mating mark. If you fail in it, instead if joining you together, your yokai will instead tear you apart. That is another reason a life partner is carefully considered. Once you start, there is no going back." He rested his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"We knew from the beginning that there was no turning back." Inuyasha said quietly. He relaxed under his hands, preparing himself for what was to come. Experimentally, he let himself lean back against him, surprising the western lord for once.

Just as quick, he moved away, only to be stopped by one strong arm coming across his chest. "Stay, Otouto."

Kagome was led down a dim corridor. Before her was lady Shikyomi dressed beautifully in white ceremonial robes, hers going all the way to the ground and marked with silver and gold embroidery. Her long hair was pinned back, held with a simple circlet also of silver and gold. She opened a plain wooden door. "Please wait inside. I will be with you soon." The lady smiled reassuringly before giving her a small push inside.

She walked carefully down a short darkened hallway, her hand trailing the wall. When it widened into a large room, the first thing she saw was the two of them, Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha, their backs to her. Kagome found, beyond the burst of heat that hit her, was she was glad that they were not fighting. She gave herself a mental shake to get her weakened legs moving again as they turned toward her, but then her eyes fell upon the bed. She closed her eyes. 'Oh fuzzy monkey balls, how the hell am I going to get them to move now?' she thought. Kagome swallowed hard, aware she was blushing madly.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha as the turned toward her. How stunning she was, the darkness of her hair against the white of her robe making her appear angelic, until you looked in her eyes. He saw the way they darkened when she looked at them before she had been distracted by the bed. He was positive that their little priestess held quite a bit of wickedness behind that innocent appearance, her blush stirring his beast and his blood.

Inuyasha almost wished that Sesshomaru had not let go, his head a little light from the vision in front of them. He swore she had stolen his breath away. All the nervousness, the questions and worries left him. She was what made his world right again. He smiled as the red spread across her cheeks, her eyes closing. He shared it with his brother. Together they walked to her.

Kagome got control of herself, breathing deeply a few times. She opened her eyes to the greatest sight she had ever beheld in all her much fucked up life. Two of the most gorgeous men she knew stood before her wearing near to nothing, their hands outstretched toward her. They were the perfect pair, Sesshomaru with his pale beauty, the dark lines that graced his arms and chest making her hands itch to follow them to where they disappeared into his waistband, and Inuyasha, more golden due to a life out doors, with his well-defined muscles calling to her as well. She slid her trembling hands into theirs and allowed them to guide her to the center of the room.

Kagome looked at the stone cup on its pedestal. Sesshomaru noticed that it had caught her attention. "Do you know what it is for?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"Yes," she did not look away from its smooth surface. "Shi explained everything to me." She told them quietly.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned for her most in his mind.

Though her cheeks remained red, her eyes sparkled brightly in the candle light as she glanced up at them. "I believe so. I can't say that I am not anxious, but I do not, nor will I regret this choice."

"Good." Shikyomi said, coming into the room. "It is time to begin." First she took Kagome and set her out directly in front of the candle and pedestal, next she placed Sesshomaru to her left, then Inuyasha to her right, nearly an arms-length away from each other. Then she stood before them, all playfulness gone, every bit the cold, proud matriarch of her people. "Children of the inuyokai, descendants of the five great houses, understand that this day you join your lives together, bound in life from this day onward. You will be to each other strength when you would be weak, courage when you would know fear, wisdom when you would need guidance, honor when you would fail, and grace when you would fall. This is the promise you make to one another.

Turning, she carefully lifted the cup. Somberly she stood before Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and the inuyokai people, take you now to mate Kagome, priestess of the shikon no toma and Inuyasha, second heir to the west. To be their alpha and dedicate your life and strength to their protection, your mind and heart to their comfort and your body to theirs for the continuation of your blood?"

"I will" he replied as coldly as ever, making his mother want to smirk, but one did not do such things during solemn mating ceremonies. She held the cup out to him and he swallowed the amber liquid within it.

Next she came to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, second heir to the west, take you now to mate Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and leader of the inuyokai people and Kagome, priestess of the shikon no toma, to be obedient to your alpha to the best of your ability, dedicate your life and strength to their protection, your mind and heart to their comfort, and your body to theirs for the continuation of your blood?"

"I will" he said without hesitation, grateful that she had added the best of your ability to the vow. Neither Kagome nor he was any good at blind obedience. She held the cup out and he to swallow a mouthful of the amber warmth within the stone.

Lastly, she stood before Kagome. "Kagome, priestess of the shikon no toma, take you now to mate Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and leader of the inuyokai people and Inuyasha, second heir of the west, to be obedient to your alpha to the best of your ability, to dedicate your life and strength to their protection, your mind and heart to their comfort and your body to theirs, to bear their children for the continuation of their blood?"

"I will." Her voice was quieter than Inuyasha's had been, but the words were steady. She held out the cup to her and she finished the sweet fluid inside, almost like drinking warmed honey. Lady Shikyomi took her and Inuyasha's hands and led them to Sesshomaru, placing Kagome's hand in Sesshomaru's, then her other in Inuyasha's, then Inuyasha's into Sesshomaru's. She backed away. "Sesshomaru, lord of the west, Inuyasha, second heir to the west, and Kagome lady of the west, you have agreed and bound your lives together, may they be long and your pups be many. You have until dawn to complete your bond." She smiled at them as she turned and left the room.

Authors note: wow that was a lot of typing. Hope you had fun at the wedding, Laters!


	11. Chapter 11

**FAIR WARNING: Hard Lemonade in this chapter, Under Aged Drinking Leads to Warped Minds! ** There will be sex in this chapter, to all those who missed the warnings in the very first chapter, if it's going to piss you off, don't read it. If m/m or m/f/m sex bothers you do to age, rage, or frustration, but you like this fic, feel free to wait for the next chapter and skip this one. You are free to bitch at me about it if you like, but I tend to find things like that incredibly amusing, so you'd only be wasting your time. To everyone else, have fun!

Chapter 10n: Bonding

The sound of the door closing seemed loud in the room. Sesshomaru looked down at them, the two that were now his, his to protect, to teach, and to touch. By unspoken agreement, they pulled Kagome between them, her hands trembling within his. It made her seem fragile even though he knew that she held great strength within her. 'Beautiful, brave mate.' His beast whispered to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently to his chest. "You have nothing to fear, little mate, we will take care with you." Sesshomaru told her, running his fingers through the dark silk of her hair.

She leaned back into Inuyasha's warmth, looking up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and felt spellbound. Though the way that he looked at her could not be described as soft or gentle, but fear was not what it made her feel. Slowly, Kagome reached out and lightly followed the dark red marks on his cheek, amazed that she was allowed to. "I believe you." The words were barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at her touch, the heating of her blood making her eyelids and knees feel heavy and weak. He could smell the sweet scent of their desire, his eyes nearly closing as her fingertips continued to trace down his face in wonder. He leaned closer and smoothly licked her bottom lip, nipping it a little. She opened to him, allowing him to explore her mouth, her tongue joining with his as they learned the taste of each other. She gasped when he released her, catching a glimpse of red in his eyes as he moved down her throat, his mouth following her pulse as it sped.

Inuyasha tilted her head back and claimed her lips. Her body began to feel so hot, their hands wondering over the white silk warmed by her skin. Sesshomaru opened the robe, his hands sliding across the now uncovered skin of her waist. Inuyasha tenderly slid the material off her and leaving it to pool in the floor as he released her mouth, his breath hot against her as he breathed out her name.

Kagome knew just a moment of trepidation when they led her to the bed of furs and lifted her up on to it. The lust filled haze lifted just enough for her to watch them strip, her hands clutching the soft fur where she knelt waiting for them to return to her. They were both strong and otherworldly as the candle light caressed every part of their bodies, their eyes nearly completely red with want. She looked down, taking a breath.

Inuyasha's warm arms came back around her, his hardened flesh pressing against her lower back, making her look at Sesshomaru with widened eyes. He recaptured her mouth, strong hands sliding down her, covering her breasts, making her gasp into his mouth as waves of heat shot through her midsection. Inuyasha followed that hot trail, one arm braced under her breasts as the other drifted lower passing over silken curls as he found the most sensitive part of her. Kagome shuddered and moaned, one hand clutching his thigh behind her while her other curled into Sesshomaru's shoulder, their hands doing a wicked dance across her body.

Sesshomaru moved lower, taking a swollen nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as his hand traveled down Inuyasha's arm and across his hand until his fingers dipped into her warm core, already wet for them. He nearly moaned with her when she clenched around him, the newness of her making him go slow. Part of him fought to take her roughly, but he ignored it as he worked another finger into her, carefully cutting into the thin flesh that marked her as untouched with gentle claws. Soon her body began to jerk against them, crying out helplessly as each new sensation whipped through her. Suddenly she was empty, them both withdrawing leaving her on the cusp, her body burning, begging for release.

Inuyasha lay back on the bed, he eyes meeting Sesshomaru's as he turned her. Kagome's knees were on either side of his hips, the tip of him brushing against the front of her. His hands slid down her sides, coming to rest on her hips where he held her firmly in place. His brother's hands covered his as he knelt behind her.

Kagome closed her eyes and dropped her head down on Inuyasha's chest. Listening to the sound of his racing heart helped steady her, although her body still ached with need. When she felt Sesshomaru rub against her wetness, she could not resist the urge to push back a little, earning her a low rumble from him as their hands griped her tighter.

Sesshomaru fought with himself, her movement making it nearly impossible to not plunge into her hard, her body not ready for such abuse. He growled again as he slowly wedged himself within her, the pleasure of her welcoming wetness and tight resistance as he stretched her making it harder still. He met his brother's eyes, he could read the same desperate need. As if it were a signal between the two, Inuyasha began to enter her, both of them pressed tightly together inside her.

Kagome was panting harshly, her fingers digging into Inuyasha as she rode the line between intense pleasure and pain. Sesshomaru's hand slid down and brushed against the front of her as Inuyasha's arms came up, holding her firmly against him. Without warning she came hard, hot fluid coating them as they both surged within her, her muscles clamping down and jerking against them as she screamed. They gave her no time to recover, thrusting into her and against each other. She felt overfull, a slight painful burn overcome by the most incredible pressure. Kagome threw her head back as they moved faster with long sure strokes that nearly pushed her over the edge when the found the end of her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were also lost to the feel of the way her body held them together, rubbing against one another as their need built inside them hardening them more. She threw her head back as she began to spasm once again, exposing her throat to both men. With one hard thrust, they brought her again, her insides clamping down on them, making it feel as though she were pulling them farther inside. With a loud howl, they released inside, each biting down where her neck met her shoulders. There was a slight hum of power as her reki stirred to life, marking them as they marked her.

Kagome collapsed on Inuyasha's chest, her breath coming out in a hiss as they slipped from her. Sesshomaru lifted her, laying her between them, holding each other with gentle hands while they recovered. Oddly, she did not feel tired, just an unusually brave. Knowing that would be gone by morning and she would blush furiously whenever they looked her way, she decided to take advantage. Laying between them, she began to run her fingers gently over their skin, tracing muscles and lines, learning them over again. Moving down their stomachs, them watching her with still reddened eyes, she was not really surprised to see them hardening again. After all, they were nowhere near normal men.

"Kagome," Inuyasha traced her lips, "you can rest for this next part if you want to." There was still one more bond to be completed by the dawn and he was really not sure how she felt about it.

She smiled slightly. "Only a part of me needs to rest a little." Lowering her voice she added, "I don't want to miss out on years of fantasies"

"Fantasies?" Inuyasha asked, leaning into her still wondering hands.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip, bravery not extending to confessions. Sesshomaru rolled slightly, trapping her hand beneath him. "This one would also know."

Inuyasha copied his movement until she was effectively pinned by them. "Aren't you supposed to obey your alpha, Kagome?" He teased her.

"You know things are different in my time," she began, "we don't have the taboos that they do in this time. Naturally, if you drop a hormonal teenage girl in with a bunch of hot guys, she gonna dream a little bit." She told them, hoping that they would let her off the hook.

"All the guys?" Inuyasha asked, jealousy tinting his words as a certain wolf prince came to mind. Sesshomaru eyed him questioningly.

"Not really." She said sheepishly. "I seem to have a thing for golden eyed inuyokai. The first time was soon after your first fight."

"That was right after he tried to kill you," he chuckled, "That's twisted, Kagome."

She rose up and nipped his lip. "You tried to kill me to at one time."

Sesshomaru was amused by his mates play, but he was not going to let her wiggle out of telling them. "Kagome." He said his voice low, seeming to resound through her making her still sore body clench.

Her face was flushed and she wished her hands were free to cover it, but she could not resist the command in his voice, nor avoid his gaze. "I…" Images flashed down there completed mate bond, sharing with him that particular dream she had had years before. He grinned wickedly, brushing her hair back from her face. "What a mind you hide behind those innocent eyes." He kissed her, licking the sting away where she had bitten her lip.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that they had shared thoughts between them.

"We will show you." Sesshomaru said, never looking away from Kagome who nodded shyly.

"Wh…" Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru grabbed him and rolled him between the two of them.

Kagome rose up, with a shy glance at Sesshomaru, kissed Inuyasha softly. Leaning over him, she began to move lower, pressing tiny kisses across his body. He watched with half lidded eyes, hissing when she nipped his hip lightly, kneeling beside him. His head flung back when her mouth covered the tip of him, her hands rubbing over his sensitive flesh.

Sesshomaru watched, blood burning from her daring. The images she shared with him were enough to have him fighting desire once more. Playing out her fantasy, he ran his hand down her back following her curves until he slid two fingers into her waiting warmth, making her moan, the vibrations making Inuyasha whimper.

After bathing a third finger in her wetness, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, beginning to ease him as he had Kagome. At his first touch, he stiffened, but the suction of Kagome's mouth quickly made him focus on her rather than the new sensation, burying his hands in her hair.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, raking his teeth over the skin where he would mark him, plunging another into him, rubbing against a spot that made him jerk, thrusting hard into Kagome's mouth. Finely, he put the third in, gently spreading them, easing the way for what was to come. He then rose up and got behind Kagome, thrusting into her, making her scream. When he was coated well, he slipped out, her moving behind Inuyasha. Her hands slid down his chest and stomach. Sesshomaru faced him, his eyes flashing red in the dark, oddly making him feel vulnerable. Laying his head back against Kagome's breasts, he closed his eyes, willing himself not to fight.

"Watch," Kagome whispered to him, her hands stroking him lightly. His eyes slowly opened. "Look at him, the fear, the strength, all that he is." Her words were seduction as Sesshomaru lifted his hips, sinking into him as fast as his body would allow. "He is ours now, and we are his." Inuyasha felt pain, but also pleasure, a deep sense of connection. Something that had been missing his inner beast responded to. Her desire filled voice urged them on. Red met with red as Sesshomaru kissed him, dominating his mouth. Both males growled as the scent of Kagome's arousal renewed.

"Mark me." Sesshomaru breathed out. The feel of him and the taste of his mouth combined with her wanting was driving them both to the edge quickly. Inuyasha bit down as he surged harder into him, licking away the blood. Letting a sound somewhere between a bark and a howl, Sesshomaru flipped him. Kagome slid down, opening for Inuyasha. He slammed into her just as Sesshomaru took him, his fangs piercing his shoulder. All Inuyasha could concentrate on was her heat below him and the hardness that drove him deeper with every thrust. They explored each other with hands and mouths, learning taste and touch. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled them as they completed together, forging a bond that could not be broken by another, nor time, nor death.

Authors note: I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a fan and a jello shot, Laters!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the fav's, follows, and reviews!**_

Authors note:

I will not bow,

I will not break,

I will shut the world away,

I will not fall,

I will not fade,

I will take your breath away

(I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin)

Got stuck in my head, so sharing it with you!

Chapter 11even: Haven 

Sesshomaru woke first. Contentment. It was not a feeling he often knew. He now headed the largest pack known to the great houses since his grandfather's time and that meant something to him. Kagome stirred beside him, snuggling back against his chest. They had drawn even closer, his arm across her, resting on Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha was facing her, his leg thrown over the both of them. Sesshomaru pulled away from them, silently stretching. Kagome rolled toward him, seeking his warmth as she slept. A delicate new scent drifted to him, making his head jerk in her direction. Barely a second later he was hovering over her, breathing in just below her navel.

"Ani?" Inuyasha asked quietly, having woke at the sudden movement. An image passed between them, his golden eyes widening instantly. He carefully joined his brother, gently nuzzling her belly. She carried, the first in their house for over two hundred years when Inuyasha had been born. "Can you tell how many?" He had been able to catch the scent of new life, but just barely. Inuyokai were known to produce two or three in a pregnancy, Sesshomaru and him being the rarity. He was slightly concerned, but excitement far out distanced it.

"It is too soon, but this one's mother might be able to." The older the inu the stronger their sense of smell. His lips curved slightly, meeting his brothers out right grin. They both began to run their tongues up Kagome's delicate skin, welcoming the new members of their royal house.

Kagome woke giggling. The two slightly rough tongues attacking her stomach tickled mercilessly. "What are you doing?" she asked, breathless. She tried to get up, but they gently held her down continuing the onslaught. Curious, she opened their newly formed bonds. Shocked by what she found there, she stilled completely. "Babies?" Her tone was full of awe and concern.

"Pups," Sesshomaru corrected, both finely stopping.

Inuyasha came up and hugged her. "Are you upset?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she rubbed her dampened belly under their eyes. "I guess I just was not expecting this to happen so quickly." Just as surprising as the life she now carried was when Sesshomaru kissed her belly and rested his forehead there. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, running her fingers through his silky hair, still a thrill that she was allowed to do so.

He rose up, placing a knee between her legs and his hands to either side of her waist. Then he kissed her, stealing her breath away. "Thank you, little koi." It was barely a whisper, making her later wonder if she had heard him right.

Inuyasha, still happy, jumped down and gathered their clothing. Despite all concerns, things seemed to be going well. Last night was not the bad he feared it would be, though he did refuse to think too much on it or he would be blushing like Kagome. Tossing the white silk up to them, he slipped into his own. There was no telling when lady Shikyomi would come to see if they were bonded.

As if she were summoned by his thoughts, a large white inu strolled into the room. She was not in full form, but even so, was tall enough to look her son in the eye. She came close as they helped a now dressed Kagome from the large bed. She met the lady, placing a hand between her huge amber eyes. A light blush covered her cheeks as the inu put her nose in her midsection. Half expecting it, she braced, as a gigantic wet tongue covered her from tummy to face.

Inuyasha who had stood behind her also go the warm greeting. Then she went to Sesshomaru. The glare did not stop her. She licked him as well and then sat back, barking once. There she waited, her tail twitching slightly. Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha catching his breath. The lady barked again, silly grin in her doggy face. Sesshomaru's sigh was barely heard, then he changed, his form slightly larger. They took off out the door. A loud crash sounded in the hallway making both of them wince.

"That lady is nuts." Inuyasha commented, resting his hands on her shoulders as they stared after them.

"Yep," Kagome agreed, moving to where they had just disappeared, "But she is a truly amazing person too." She poked her head out the door, but it seems that their game of chase had been taken outside.

"My lady Kagome, my lord Inuyasha, if you would please follow me, I will lead you to your new chambers." Aoi bowed next to the door.

"Alright." Kagome straitened.

"Aoi, what was all that about?" Inuyasha asked, indicating the debris steadily being cleaned up in the main hall.

"That, my lord, was a celebration. She was congratulating him by offering to play. I warned her that lord Sesshomaru would probably not want to, but she said lord Touga could be stuffy too, but she has never been turned down."

"I can see why." Kagome said, chuckling. Inuyasha just shook his head and followed her into their new bedroom at the sky palace.

Outside, the two inuyokai tumbled and chased about until Sesshomaru pinned her. With a small whine, Shi admitted defeat and was released.

Moments later, they both slipped into robes provided by Shi's servants that she had had waiting in the wings. "Was that really necessary?" her son asked, his normal cool voice restored.

"Indeed it was, son of mine. Do realize how long it's been since we have had a litter in this family?" Shikyomi grinned as she passed by him, headed back inside, the morning sun finely lifting the morning fog. "Breakfast?" She asked pleasantly.

"Litter?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, you know as in when there is more than one pup, course it seems you mate is unusually fertile." She continued on toward her home, ignoring the growling behind her. Really, she had gotten more sound out of him in the last twenty four hours than she had since he was a pup, it was too fun!

He did not have time to do anything farther, catching the scent of the monk and slayer. They landed nearby, the neko shrinking, tired from flying them so high. It hopped onto Sango's shoulder as Miroku approached his mother, arms open. Rather than stay and watch the spectacle, he moved to go find his mates. She would tell him soon, he was determined.

"My lady Shikyomi, it has been to long since my eyes were graced with your beauty." Miroku said smoothly.

Sango rolled her eyes accordingly. "Is Kagome alright?" she asked worriedly.

The inu laughed merrily at both of them. "I will let you determine for yourself. Come have breakfast with us." After showing them in, she left them in the care of servants so that she could change. This was likely to be the best time she had had at a meal in decades.

Sesshomaru led Kagome into the families dining hall, Inuyasha on her left. He placed her to his left and his brother to the right, him, of course, taking the head of the table. It was not long before Sango and Miroku were shown in.

Sango immediately came to Kagome's side and hugged her as soon as she stood. "Are you alright?" She did not bother lowing her voice, knowing those in the room would hear anyway.

"I'm fine." She smiled at her, proudly thinking that she had gained enough maturity not to turn red at the slightest reminder. Glad for her friend, Sango took her place beside Kagome.

Miroku sat beside Inuyasha. "So, my friend…" he began.

Inuyasha glared at him, much to Sesshomaru's amusement. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." His words were very chilly. The monk wisely kept his mouth shut, but grinned.

The last to show was lady Shikyomi, dressed in her usual white, silver, and purple. She calmly sat down at her end of the table, directly across from Sesshomaru, her smile worrisome to him. She waited until the meal was served, then spoke. "I have wonderful news to share with this pack, even though we are short the pups, I feel the need to go ahead and make this announcement, unless, of course our alpha would like for me to wait?" Shi asked, nearly cackling gleefully at his glare. "Well then, I would like to announce the new lady of the west is carrying."

"Kagome?" Sango looked her over, damn that was fast, she thought. Kagome felt a little heat creep into her cheeks, but fought valiantly to keep it under control.

"As the eldest of us here," Shi continued on, "I would like to extend my thanks to Kagome for giving us a litter of four, the largest our clan has ever produced." She was undisturbed by the sound of Kagome's cup dropping, nor the sight of her chin doing the same.

"Four?" She whispered, truly shocked. Four.

"Correct, my lady." The inu went on. "Two pure and two half, not that that really matters. I will have to warn you dear, inuyokai, even halfblooded, only gestate for a little over three months, if you are lucky. Tea?" She asked Miroku on her right.

Sesshomaru could not even glare at her, the number running through his head. Four. "Four?" Inuyasha repeated his thoughts aloud, his stunned eyes on a pale Kagome.

"Damn, when you guys do something, you do it right." Miroku commented, making the lady laugh loudly. Sesshomaru had to smirk and Inuyasha could not stop his grin as red rushed over Kagome's skin.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango said, rubbing a comforting hand over her back as she lay her head on the table. "You can always purify them in their sleep and we can string the monk up by his balls." Which made Kagome laughed even in her panicked state. What in the world was next, she wondered.

A short while later, an unsuspecting Kagome was kidnapped by her new mother in law. Her protectors barely had time to protest before she had the girl halfway across the palace. "Lady Shikyomi?" She asked when they slowed.

"Sorry, dear, but we need a girl moment." She said pulling her on.

"It's not other surprises with the ba, I mean pups is it?" Damn, Kagome hoped not. She could only bear so much in one lifetime.

The lady smiled. "No, but if I think of any, you will be the first to know." She led her into a small room, the tiniest she had yet seen there. It was dim, lit with two lanterns made with teal glass, the only thing within was a starkly white chest. "This belongs only to you." She watched carefully as the priestess approached it

Kagome felt a throb of power from the chest. With unsteady hands, she lifted the lid. Inside, laying in bright teal cloth was the most beautiful and unusual bow she had ever seen. It appeared white, almost like ivory mixed with the luminescence of opal. Carved into it were lotus flowers intertwined with the crescent moon. She gently run her fingers over the carving, her power answering to its call. There was no bow string, nor arrows laid with the unique weapon. Kagome lifted it, causing the room to flood with light briefly. There was now a light that ran from tip to tip. As if she had wielded it all her life, she aimed and fired, the arrow made completely of her reki. The bow then shimmered and disappeared, but she could still feel it close to her.

"You will be able to call it when there is a need." Lady Shikyomi told her. She was so proud to be the one who finely got to see the great bow wielded. The girl seemed to be born to it, effortlessly calling upon it. "You will still need to practice with it."

"I know." Kagome said softly, looking at her, a little in awe herself. For a moment it had even felt as if she had touched the souls of those who sacrificed their life, Hasumi and her loves. Her hands found her belly where her future lay, rubbing gently. "How can I bear this, Shikyomi? What if I fail?"

"You will not." She told her. Shi hugged Kagome to her. "Remember that you are not alone. Look to your bond, it is your fire in a world that is cruel and cold, your safe haven when you need to hide, and your comfort when you sorrow. They will not fail you no more than you will them."

Authors note: this took a little longer to get out there because my brother (if any of you read The Clockmakers Daughter, you know what I'm talking about already) aka, boy who falls asleep on his own laptop and breaks it, stole mine for days for his collage work. This will happen from time to time so please bear with it if you can stand to. I know I am having with draws after the first day he steals it, and no it's not an addiction to the internet, it's a labor of love. Anywho, hope you like the new chapter. Laters!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Randomness: Do not mourn for who you were yesterday, enjoy the you of today and dream of who you want to be tomorrow, then make you come true.

Chapter 12elve: Reality Check

Kagome summoned her bow, concentrating on the small green target before her. Releasing, the light arrow demolished the small portrait of a frowning Jaken. Lady Shi had made many over her century of having to deal with the imp and gladly donated them to her use. She frowned, unsettled with herself. There was more potential within the weapon and more power within her, she could feel it laying just out of her reach. Annoyed, she placed the next target, this one she had asked the lady for. Mini Miroku looked out at her, laughing and pointing.

A month had passed and there was no sign of the enemy they had been waiting for. Shikyomi was positive that he would strike fast, which is why they had not yet moved to the western palace. Now, Sesshomaru was tired of waiting and they would be leaving at first light. His mother had agreed and offered to stay until the pups were born. Focusing, she fired again, the explosion still unsatisfying to her.

Despite the evidence of her gently rounding stomach, being mated and a soon to be mother seemed surreal to her, far from the person she knew herself to be. Thinking on it all made her almost feel numb inside, a blank page where once there were words that guided her. With the exception of sex, because her brain didn't work at all then, she felt distant from the men she had bonded with. It was only natural for her to feel closer to Inuyasha, she supposed, having loved him for many years, but it made her feel like she was somehow being unfair to Sesshomaru. Truth be told, she barely knew him at all beyond his skill set on the battlefield and well, otherwise. She felt out of place, understanding little of their actual feelings and the bond they now shared.

A small movement, rippling across her skin brought her attention to where her children lay. Absently she rubbed over the spot, the sensation still new to her. Kagome did not resent her babies, having always loved children, but something was definitely off with her more by every day. Maybe it was resentment that fate, time after time, had chosen her to be the one to get screwed. Maybe this time, too much had been asked of her. Frowning at her thoughts, she set up another Jaken, this one with an irritating smirk.

From the shadows behind her, two figures watched worriedly. "Something is wrong." Inuyasha said, looking at her. She was becoming detached in a way he had not seen before, almost lost. That was not the Kagome that he knew.

"Her bond is closed." Sesshomaru said. In fact the only times she was open to them was at night when they went to bed and when the pack was all together, but her laughter was short, the light in her only firing for short periods of time. "You know her best Otouto, what can we do?"

"I don't know and I don't fucking like it one bit." He winced as the portrait exploded. "When we return though, I would warn the imp to stay away from her."

"Hn" his brother agreed.

Lady Shikyomi sat on a stone ledge that hung over her home at the summit of the mountain. Here, she could clearly see all, even though the mists and fog wound down to cover the valley below. Something was just on the edge of her senses, something familiar. Before she could explore it farther, movement drew her eye only seconds before the scent of her enemy reached her. He had not come alone, her mother's slayer was among the hoard trying to scale her mountain. They moved across the surface like roaches through filth, leaving a disgusting trail behind them. Aoi would have to disinfect the land after they were tossed from its peak. Finely, she thought as she descended from her perch, it was time to settle another old debt that she could repay all on her own.

Inuyasha headed back the short distance to the sky palace, entering one of the many gardens. He had left Sesshomaru to watch over Kagome, though he was unsure about it. There was a wall between them almost, leaving him in the awkward position of having to play mediator between the woman he loved and the man he had once nearly hated. They were truly fucked when he was the voice of reason in their relationship, he thought, shaking his head.

He stilled. Something was off. Inuyasha scanned the surrounding greenery, his hand on tessuiga's hilt. Many conflicting scents rose around him, but one he recognized. 'Ani, the damn bastard snake is here somewhere.' He sent to his brother as the first enemies appeared, their faces covered in twisted brown masks resembling the eyes and scales of a snake. He drew his sword, ready for battle. He only hoped Kagome was safe, unable to tell with her closed to them. Sesshomaru, he knew would be fine, after all, if Inuyasha had never managed to kill him in their many battles, no one else could. Smirking, he cut through the first group advancing toward him.

Sesshomaru approached Kagome guardedly. For the first time in memory, he was a loss as to what to do. Her discontentment wreaked havoc on his beast, constantly at him to comfort her. Love from her was not something he expected, despite Inuyasha's belief that it would come in time, but he felt that they had been closer before they had mated. He did not care for the unsettling feeling her distance left within him. "Kagome."

She turned to him, just a small curving of her lips to welcome him. "Hmm?"

A sense of unease filled his mind, his instinct coming to the forefront in a flash of red, before smoothing back into tempered gold. "Kagome," this time his tone was an unquestionable command, "Go back inside and stay there until we return for you." He told her, head turned toward the courtyards where many scents appeared. 'Ani, the damn bastard snake is here somewhere.' Came through Inuyasha's ever opened bond, followed by the smell of the enemy's blood upon the ground. "Go now." She nodded slightly, then headed in the direction of sky palace. Sesshomaru went towards where Inuyasha was fighting, certain that her way was clear, not sensing any danger in her path.

It was not long before he was blocked by the creatures hidden behind masks made of what appeared to be Hisuihebi's shed skin, his scent mixed in with theirs. It was damn cleaver and designed just to throw off an inuyokai's powerful sense of smell. Those in front of him also appeared to be blood related, further confusing the senses. Poison welled beneath his claws as he looked over them indifferently, not feeling threatened in the least. They were fodder, easily killed while he awaited the true enemy to show himself. "Flee or die." He told them, evenly.

Hisuihebi watched from a little higher on the mountain, grinning as they played into his hands. It seemed the dogs had not grown any smarter in the years he had been trapped. He turned to the one at his side, intricate white snake mask delicately carved to cover his scared face. "Find the bitch and make sure she is out of my misery." His brother nodded and ran down the mountain. The jade snake eye's remained on the brides retreating figure. It made no difference to him that she was mated and carrying. As long as she was in his possession for the next time she became fertile. As for the children themselves, with any luck, they would be girls to be raised in his breeding program. Just as his father before him, he would raise an army using his own blood, his brother already beginning the process while he lay sleeping. He now had hundreds of followers, soon to spread across the whole of the land, making it his.

Inuyasha dodged an attack aimed at his back while cutting through several figures before him. They came in an endless tide and while he would like to have used the windscar and cleared the mess, he could not risk those of Shikyomi's household who had joined the fray. The next strike came from the left, only to be blocked by a staff, familiar purple robe catching his eye briefly. "Finely decided to quit lazing about, Miroku?" He asked, tessuiga's blade never ceasing.

"You are as grateful as ever, my friend." The metal rings of his staff ringing with every blow. "I'm glad to see marriage has not changed your lovely personality."

"heh." He tossed one of his attacker's bodies behind him, just barely missing the mouthy monk. The red of his robes danced like flames on the battlefield as he continued to cut through the growing hoard, Sango and Kirara holding their own from the sky.

Lady Shikyomi appeared, walking gracefully into the courtyard, the snake like beings seeming to fall away from her as she moved, lady death at her finest. "Aoi, take the others and protect Kagome, we will finish here." Nodding, the bird and his fellow servants existed calmly. Inuyasha understood the smile she sent him perfectly, the winds rising around him.

Shi watched in admiration as one of Touga's legacy swords nearly cleared the rabble from her home. Inuyasha's savage smile also reminded her of her mate, though he never would have admitted to liking battle that well. A matching grin spread across her face as she felt another approaching her fast. How stupid he was to come running at his final fate. She faced the north and waited for him to show, determined to finish what her mother started and melt his foul head from its body. He rushed her, sword drawn in a pathetic attempt to cut her down quickly. Cold and calculating, she moved to the side, a hairsbreadth away from his blade. "After all this time, Shiro, you have not learned better tactics? This one will grow bored of you quickly."

His voice came out in a rough hiss as he faced her, sword raised to strike again. "Good enough to end the Lotus's daughter," White eyes with dull gray pupils looked out at her from his white, wooden mask, "tell me, child, do you still howl for her? The sound of it was music to me."

"This one thinks it was your vanity you heard, mourning the rest of your face as you ran from inuyoki's wrath, okubyou mono." She calmly assessed him, vaguely aware her son had come, "Two strikes, snake, to end you. That is all the time this one will allow you."

His eyes narrowed angrily. "It will only take one, just like the last bitch I slew."

Shi merely stood, waiting. The words of a coward meant nothing to her. He had hid from her, not even trying to take his brothers resting place. Shiro had just slunk about, gaining followers by trying to make his brother into some kind of grand koutei. Every couple of centuries, she found his little cult and cleared them out, him always throwing his minions away to escape her. No longer, this would be his end.

Sesshomaru quickly cut through those around him, his poison destroying the skin masks, taking away the foul odor. The last of the scent was clearing when he saw the golden light of tessuiga's power. It seemed his brother had gotten bored quickly as well. Following the sight, he arrived in the court yard in time to see the white snake run at his mother. Taking note of the assessing look in her eyes, he did not bother to interfere. The creature was now marked prey and it would not end well for him. The second swing of his sword met nothing but air as her whip tore the mask from his face, the damage his obaasan had done clear for all to see.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he came to stand beside him, both of them watching as lady Shi continued to watch her opponent remotely, despite the hideous scaring on his face. On one half was smooth white skin, one black streak like a dagger cutting through one eye. It almost appeared painted until you looked to the other side. Starting at the jaw line, it appeared as if his skin had melted like wax, white and pink blending together in a twisted skeletal mass ending just above his cheek bone, barely sparing his eye. The odd scaring also spanned down his neck, disappearing into the white and green clothing that he wore.

"She is within the palace by now" Sesshomaru glanced at him, "have you seen any sign of him yet?"

"No, but Sango and Miroku are following those who lived to see if they go back to him. We should get back to Kagome." The white snake struck again, the lady ginning maliciously as she dodged him, her poison whip wrapping around his neck. As he fell to his knees, his head sailed across the courtyard.

Kagome made her way through the back grounds of the palace. She felt vaguely irritated that he had ordered her away from the fighting, but trying to be fair, she knew that he was worried about her and their children. Still she had been in many battles and didn't the western lord himself train her to fight? So deep in her nearly childish thoughts, she failed to notice the air stir about her, but the sight of the tall figure that appeared a few feet before held her motionless. Kagome looked up into the swirling depts of Hisuihebi's eyes, the green and yellow orbs fixed solely on her.

"Hello, Kagome." He said her name as if it were something sweet melting on his tongue, the creepy feeling when last they met returning. "Not satisfied with your mates already, hmm? From what I saw, the match that dog through together seems to be falling apart, perhaps because the dear bride was forced into marriage?" He slithered around her.

Kagome did not move, prepared to call her weapon. It was not at full strength, but it was made just for this person. Surely it would at least buy her time. "I was not forced, the choice was mine."

"Really?" His voiced hissed, "Then why is there darkness growing inside you?

She turned to face him, "What do you mean?" she asked wearily.

The brown and green of his robes brushed across the ground as he advanced just a little closer. "Does not the jewel at your neck reflect the person wearing it? Truly a remarkable thing, the shikon no toma. I wish my brother had been successful in taking that bride as well, but having that will be satisfying." Doubtful, she lifted the jewel in her hand. Looking into it, she saw nearly pure purple light. Nearly. At the center of the jewel darker colors had formed, swirling together as if battling once more. Was this from her? Kagome thought back over the last month, looking closely at herself. True, she had made the decision because it was the right thing to do, but had she really had a choice at all? Wasn't that why she was so discontented, having to struggle with herself constantly? Did she resent it so much that she had allowed even the tiniest hint of darkness into her soul? "Perfect. If they continue to push you, you may be the very first dark bride ever born." His laughter sent waves of revulsion up her spine.

His words brought the images of those before her to mind. The lotus Hasumi and the priestess Midoriko. Their choices had been equally as hard. Hasumi's entire family had been killed, imprisoned, beaten, raped, and forced to give birth to the one stalking her now, still she chose to go on, to fight. Midoriko had agreed to wed, as Kagome had, then fought the monsters that had come for her until she made the choice to imprison her soul with theirs to keep those she loved safe until she could be freed. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had little choice in this matter. They too had had a twisted fate, bound by good and evils struggle. They had known loss and tragedy, but they had never failed, letting darkness overtake them. Had Kagome let herself become so weak? Anger burned inside of her, letting her make the choice anew. Yes, life had never been what she wished it to be and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. But, what she did have control of was her own self and she would not be so feeble. Kagome straitened, calling the weapon to her side. So what if she did not know her lovers, did not know what the hell she was doing half the damn time? She never had before and had won over and over just following where her heart led. She would not allow herself to doubt anymore. The jewel glowed brightly against her chest as she raised the weapon, drawing back. Kagome fired, the arrow stronger and brighter than any she had yet produced.

Authors note: hate leaving you there, but I had to break up this ginormous chapter somewhere. It seems my muses got carried away this weekend and wrote randomly. When I pieced it all together came out to be nearly five thousand words, so I broke it into two. Hope you had fun, I did! Laters!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Straightjacket, a Bottle of Tequila, and a Spinning Chair, Fun Times!

Authors note: Could not leave ya hangin there, so here is the rest of it, Laters!

Chapter 13irteen: Attitude Adjustments

Kagome's arrow flew as those of lady Shi's household flooded the garden, weapons and claws ready. Aoi stood behind her, staff in hand, fully prepared to defend her.

The light of her arrow struck his chest, surprising the hell out of him when it threw him back, a light burn across his skin. It was the very first time he had felt the sting of purification. Even so, the edges immediately began to heal. Hisuihebi scowled at her as he stepped forward, making her new guards tense. "You will pay for that, little bride."

Kagome met him glare for glare. Taking a page from Inuyasha's book she replied, "Better run me a fucking tab, then." Firing rapidly twice, she managed to hit him once more in the side, the other missing as he fled toward the courtyards. Kagome followed, determined. She might not be able to kill him just yet, but would make him think hard before coming for her again.

Shikyomi waited, the sight of Shiro's horrid scars renewing her pride in her mother and the damaged she had caused him. The snake was livid, making his next moves clear to her as if he had spoken them. A malicious grin spread across her face as he moved, just missing her, her poison whip wrapping around his throat. It burned and tore through flesh and bone alike as she severed he head, his body falling lifeless to the ground. The thrill of vengeance and victory filled her.

It was short lived. Already angered at his failure to gain the priestess and the damage she had caused, rage flowed as his brothers head landed at Hisuhebi's feet. Within the beat of a heart, he behind her, his long fangs buried deep within her shoulder, forcing deadly venom into her blood. "Since you would not take your mother's quick death, you can share you fathers slow one." Laughing, he released her, speeding away just as Kagome entered the courtyard.

Lady Shikyomi went to one knee. It felt like freezing acid had been dripped into her veins, steadily eating away at her with every breath. This is what her father had felt until the last moment of his life. Through the tremendous pain, she felt the same presence as earlier, this time with recognition, nearly making her smile. Before she could look around or try to rise, Kagome was by her side. Knowing what she would attempt, she tried to halt her. "Do n…"

"Hush." There was a slight command in her tone which tickled the lady, somewhat. "I will do this, so you might as well relax and let me." Kagome told her. The others were drawing near, anxious eyes upon them. She had nearly managed to strike him again when he had moved, appearing behind Shikyomi. Watching helplessly as she dropped, she could not imagine the kind of agony that would take one such as her down even for a minute. Aoi helped brace her as Kagome looked at the wound. Inside her, the words returned, the guide that had never failed her until she began to doubt it. First she carefully purified the venom, making sure not to burn Shikyomi worse. The damage was terrible, the green essence branching out, making new veins as it bled through her flesh. After she was positive not a drop remained, she began to close the remaining damage, a small scar remaining that even she could not remove.

"My lady?" Aoi asked, worried for his longtime friend.

"I am fine." She said, standing, pulling a tired Kagome to her feet as she went. Her sons approached them, anger written on in both sets of golden eyes. Inuyasha she was not concerned about. He knew how to deal with the emotion. Sesshomaru, however, had probably not felt it since he was a pup. Even then, his reactions were always off, becoming colder instead of hotter unlike her other son. This would be a long night.

Sesshomaru was indeed seething inside. The venom that had killed his grandfather had been extremely painful and deadly, no known treatment for it. Still he had fought until the last moments of his life, ending the second war with the dragons. That was one of the first stories he had ever been told. That same venom had nearly killed his mother, had been so close to his mate and children, the mate he had told to wait safely within the castle walls.

Inuyasha did not like the uneasy feelings coming from his brother. It was almost as if he were seeing through a red haze, his mind fixed on something. "Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Come, all of you, now." He walked off, headed inside. His head was clouded, images swirling in his head of what might have been.

"Damn." Shikyomi said, Aoi helping her follow behind him, still sore from the venom's burn. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look, then fell in place behind her. He led them into a large council room, used for meetings between Shikyomi and those who managed villages and towns in her territory. Other than the immense table, it only held a huge fire place and a large balcony that more than one offending official had been tossed from. She had not patience for politics, like her son.

They entered behind him and waited. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she calmly stood beside his mother. Inuyasha stood behind him trying to think of a way to calm him. "This one commanded you to return to the palace, why did you not do so?" His tone and expression as cold as the last time he tried to kill her.

Unafraid, the fire of rediscovering herself still burning within, she stepped toward him. "I did try, Sesshomaru, but the way was blocked. I am sure Aoi will confirm it for you."

He moved closer as well. "And when were free to, why did you foolishly follow after him?" A hint of red ringed his eyes, before disappearing. He did not even give her a chance to answer him, though she doubted he would have liked the answer she would have given anyway. "When I give you a command, you will follow it from now on." His words were steal.

Kagome's chin rose, willing her hands to remain calmly at her sides. "To the best of my ability, lord Sesshomaru, however, I will always do what my heart tells me is right, regardless of orders or consiquences, whatever they may be." Her head held high, she left the room. Her chest ached a little, but she was steady in her resolve.

The temperature of the room dropped after her departure, as if the fire had followed her out. "Perhaps you might wish to reconsider son." Shikyomi said, saddened for them.

"Quiet." He said, his voice low, still staring at the door where she had left.

"Sess…" she began again.

He turned on her. "You will be silent." She froze as if struck, recognizing the command in his voice.

Her own temper fired, straitening her spine. Her amber eyes hardened to stone as she looked him over, weighing his strengths. It was the same look she had given Shiro when Sesshomaru had entered the courtyard earlier. One she only gave to enemies. It finely shook the angry fog from him, reminding him that his place had been given, not fought and won. Given to him by her. It was a long tense moment before she dropped her eyes just a little. She turned from him and left the room, not a word spoken. A visibly disappointed Aoi followed behind her.

Inuyasha watched these events with sorrow. He wanted to comfort and help, but this would have to be fixed by his brother alone. He remembered a time when he and Kagome had fought, the only way clear was to work it out between them. There had been a light in Kagome when she stood up to him, familiar and new all the same. She had come back from the dark place she had been hiding. Though he wanted to go to her, after what he had just witnessed, Sesshomaru might need him more. "Damn, Ani, you're so fucked." Inuyasha had never been good at softening his words.

"Well spoken, pup. Came a slightly amused voice from behind them. Inuyasha could have sworn his brother caught his breath when he saw who was standing there. The woman leaned against the balcony edge was full blooded inuyokai, her eyes a startiling sky blue, more so were the slight lines at their courners. Inuyokai did not age for a very, very long time. "The great and proud lord of the west stands before me," she walked into the room, her long white hair brushing against the floor. She began to circle Sesshomaru. "Being so harsh to his pupped mate and ordering his injured mother in her own home, my, how proud Touga must be of such a strong son." She stopped before him, meeting him eye to eye. "Is this truly the child this one blessed at his naming ceremony?"

"Yes, Obaasan," he answered quietly.

"Is this foolishness over with then, or will you order me silent as well?" she grinned, revealing very sharp, pointed fangs.

"This one will not." He relpied in a respectful tone.

"Good." She said, headed toward the door. "This one has come to speak with your mate. Fix this mess as a true alpha would. After you have spoken to your mate and your mother, this one exspects to be greated properly by you all." She left the room, silence heavy behind her.

"Fuck." Sesshomaru said before the word could leave Inuyasha's mouth, stairing blankly after her.


	15. Chapter 15

Freakypoet: Hi! I realize that I am incredibly late with this chapter and I apologize for it. There were many factors that contributed, like suddenly having to move, no internet service until the 13th, along with a foot of snow, but the main reason would be because I was unsatisfied with the last chapter. I have yet to read through it and find anything I would like to add or take away, so I will not rewrite it like I normally would. I rewrite nearly every chapter four times in most of my stories before posting and that was a first draft. Somehow it just feels off to me. It did play out how I saw it in my mind, but something just keeps messin with my OCD. Anyway, I offer no excuses, only reasons why. On with the story!

**Fair Warnings:** there is a little, teny, tiny bit of naughtiness in this chapter.

Chapter 14urteen: Punishment

Shikyomi paced in her room, a habit she had picked up from Sesshomaru's father. She could not believe it! Her son had given her an order, a damn stupid one at that. The heavens knew that he should know better than to react so, giving in to anger and, dare she say, fear. The inu calmed slightly, pausing at that thought. Fear. Now that was an emotion her son had never known until this night. She might forgive him, he if begged. On his knees. Maybe. The pacing resumed.

"Little Shi, pacing in her bedroom. How Touga would have teased you." An amused feminine voice came from the entryway.

She turned, eyes bright as they landed upon the great lady leaning against her door. It had been a century or more since she had beheld the welcome sight of her den mother, the one who had been with her the longest. Even in her aggravation, Shi smiled. "Only because I always pointed out when he was doing so." The women hugged. "I have missed you, Okaasan." They went out on her personal balcony, watching as the light left the sky in pink and gold splendor. The moon was large and vivid orange in color, seeming to sit upon the very mountain they resided in. Normally, Shikyomi loved nights like this, but her mood was soured. She sighed heavily.

"You will forgive him, of course." Her tone was warm as she wrapped an arm around the child she had helped raise. The kamis had never gifted her with a child of her blood, but she had never felt the lack. One of Shikyomi was almost more than her and her two mates could handle when the child was up to mischief. She was strong and so stubborn. She had held firm, never wavering in her duties, going back again and again to guard the creature that had taken so much away from her. Even taking that place of terror and turning it into a beautiful tribute to the inuyokai that had given their lives in the continuous battle. She was very proud of her daughter and her grandson, though the pup still had a ways to go.

Shi huffed, much like a child would. Only her den mother would ever see her do so. "I will, but only after he comes to me. I doubt he will ever get the words choked out past his stubborn ass pride. That was one part of Touga I missed not at all."

"Lie." She chuckled. "You miss even that, just as I miss your fathers. Pride of that sort is in all the male species, my dear, the inuyokai are just superior at everything." They both shared a laugh and the last of her temper drifted away.

"Fuck." Sesshomaru said before the word could leave Inuyasha's mouth, staring blankly after her. His grandmother had not been seen for many years. She was far older than most assumed, having been the eldest in her mate bond. She was also the only being still living, other than the snake, who had known Hasumi while she had lived.

Part of Inuyasha, even with the tension in the room, wanted to point out to his brother that he was supposedly too noble to use such language, but he restrained himself. "Who was that?" He asked instead, intrigued by what had occurred. The worry for his mates still present in his mind, but he had never seen Sesshomaru backed into a corner so well. Even lady Shikyomi did not have such power over her son, though he did respect her.

"Lady Katsumi, the eldest." Sesshomaru answered him, absently. His thoughts turned to his current problems, the first being Kagome, the second being his mother. His mother, he knew would forgive him, but however many difficulties she would offer up before doing so would be trying. Kagome, his mate and mother of his children, was the one he did not know enough to judge how to approach her. "How do I get her to forgive me, Otouto?" Without asking for it, he added silently.

Inuyasha looked his brother over. Smiling, he recalled the times that he and Kagome had fought. "I don't think you want to do it my way, Ani. I used to argue with her until she got even more pissed, then she would bury me in the ground and storm away. After two or three days, she'd calm down and come back to me." He laughed, "It helped to get her aggression out. Truthfully, we have not fought since she told me that she was givin up on me, so I will have to find a new way of gettin her to forgive me too. I will tell you this, though, she is hurt right now, not angry. She hates feelin like she is not capable of somethin, like makin her own decisions or protectin those she loves."

Sesshomaru found himself witness to many of his mates memories, they played through his mind from Inuyasha's ever open bond. Unlike himself and Kagome, Inuyasha never hid what he was thinking or feeling, but was as straightforward in his thoughts as he was with his mouth. As the scenes on, he could feel how his brother had felt, the first time she really smiled at him, their first touch, the first time she took his hand, and the first innocent kiss. It was a special warmth unlike any he had ever known, and he found he wanted to experience it in truth, for himself.

He also noticed that Kagome, after the initial blow up, forgave easily when she calmed down with simple words. Rarely had his brother actually had to apologize. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha who still stood close to his side, had remained by his side even when he had been being an ass. Running gentle fingers along his jawline, he lifted his chin and kissed him, enjoying the way his eyes widened and darkened. "Thank you, Otouto." He said against his mouth before turning and striding from the room, smirking at the stunned look on Inuyasha's face. He did not think that he would tire of it any time soon.

"Damn." Inuyasha exclaimed as he drug a weary hand across his face, hoping to erase any sign of redness his brother's sudden gratitude may have caused. "Never gonna get used to this shit." He muttered as he too left the room. He needed to find out where Miroku and Sango were and what they had found out following the few enemies that had gotten away.

Kagome leaned against the edge of the window, watching the moon as it brightened and lifted into the night, a few stars appearing in its wake. She was fairly calm, surprisingly. Feeling more like herself than she had in months, possibly the last year or more, she awaited her mates rage. She had no idea what she would be facing when he decided to come to her, because she damn sure was not going to him. She could understand his reasoning and why he said the things that he did, but her stance had not changed. In all honesty, she figured that he would send Inuyasha to talk sense into her or to get her to seek his forgiveness, but that was not happing either. She was not sorry for a thing that she had done nor said during the battle or afterwards. That little naughty part of her was proud to be one of the few beings who not only pissed the great western lord off, but survived it.

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thoughts. She did not turn, but had to hide her surprise when it was Sesshomaru's aura that brushed against her own. Kagome tensed, but did not look away from the night sky. He was studying her, she knew the feel of it after all these months of being near him. What for is what alluded her. Was he still angry or did he just want to talk? She blamed herself for her lack of knowledge, it was her own mini fit at fate that kept her from knowing this man better. Well, she thought to herself, the best way to know is to ask. "What is it you wish, lord Sesshomaru?" Her tone was even, not revealing any of her thoughts to him.

Sesshomaru was wary of her, he could admit that to himself. She was beautiful, standing with the moon light bathing her face, adding to her mystery. She had always been an enigma to him, always drawing him back to her, even before he decided that she would be his. "Only to speak with you." He told her, coming behind her, pulling her back against him. Though she relaxed in his arms, he did not think that she would let him get by that easily.

"I'm not sorry and I meant what I said." She told him immediately, unsure of his mood.

He nearly smiled as he let his hands drift low on her belly, lightly caressing where their children lay safe within her. She was slightly confrontational, but not truly challenging him. "This one is aware." He told her, burring his face in her hair, letting her scent wash over him. Sesshomaru needed her to open their bond, to connect with him so that they could both see what the other was feeling.

"So what is my punishment then, for disobeying my alpha?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back to look at him. If he was this calm, it could not be that bad. Besides, she was one of the few beings in all the world that the man behind her would not hurt, physically at least. Just then, a wicked grin spread across his mouth, making him seem sinister. It caused a shiver to run through her, despite having that knowledge.

He turned her, pressing her back against the wall, caging her in between him and it as he spoke. "Do you remember this one told you that there were special reprimands for mates?" He asked, his lips trailing down her neck to gently nip at their mating mark.

"I remember," she said absently, her mind beginning to glaze over.

He felt the wall she had placed between them begin to fade as their bond opened. In moments of passion, she truly had no defense for her heart, as Inuyasha had told him before they had become mates. It was only a temporary solution, he knew, but, burying his hands in her hair as he captured her mouth, it would do for now.

Punishment, he reminded himself as she clung to him, her hands finding their way into his clothing, I must stay in control. Pulling back from their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment, before lifting her effortlessly. Laying her gently on the bed, her dark hair standing out against the blue and white of the bedding. He began to loosen the cloths she wore. "For such a small offence, I think one complete day will suffice." The red tint to his eyes belying his cool words.

"One day of what?" She managed to ask, a little breathless as he began to explore the skin he had exposed. He did not answer.

Sesshomaru kissed her mate mark, slowly moving down from there, his fangs softly scraping against her skin. His hand gripped her thigh, massaging as he moved up, finding her already wet for him. He nearly moaned with her as fire blazed through their opening bond. His tongue swirled around her nipple, teasing her before pulling it into his mouth, sucking hard. He caught her wondering hand as she tried to pull him closer, pining it to the bed. The other tangled in his hair as she held him to her, aiding in him in his sensual assault. His fingers dipped lower, the palm of his hand put sweet pressure against her as he pushed two inside her warmth, nearly growling himself when she tightened around him.

Kagome was lost, her mind completely gone from the conversation that they were in the middle of. Her body burned with want as the painful ache began to spread up from her core, ready to be filled by him. He brought her to the edge so swiftly, her back arched in painful need when he drew away from her.

He watched for a moment as she rubbed her thighs tightly together in an attempt to lesson that ache within her. "A day of wanting, little koi." Sesshomaru told her, his voice low. He closed his eyes on the exquisite sight of her in that state and made himself walk to the door. "There is someone here to see you when you are ready." He walked out, softly closing the door behind him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, wanting nothing more than to lock himself in that room with her until the dawn came. He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his own eyes rimed with red.

"Are you sure this punishment of yours isn't going to kill us all." The younger inu said moodily. He had caught every little image of what was going on behind that closed door.

A loud thump raddled the heavy door, followed by the sound of something shattering on the floor. "DAMN FUCKING HENTAI INUYOKAI!" Kagome's frustrated voice echoed down the hallway. Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha chuckled, both catching the part of her exasperated images of bodily harm before her bond slowly closed off once more.

Kagome stood up, launching a vase full of flowers at the door, screaming, not really paying attention to her actual words. She had seen his intentions, plans of keeping her on edge for the next twenty four hours. She gathered cloths, heading for their personal hot springs. A grin of her own formed. His punishment was a double edged sword. If he intended to drive her crazy, then she would damn well return the favor. Oddly, though they had only spoke a little of their confrontation, it seemed to have settled it in both their minds. This time, she was determined to know her mates and become their equal so that her alpha, she snorted at the thought, would no longer feel the need to order her off the battle field for any reason.

They awaited her an hour later outside the same abused door he had left her behind earlier. Kagome came out in a bright red kimono, silver flowers and vines embroidered throughout the silk. Her dark hair was held back with two silver combs and her eyes were lined in black with just a touch of the red in the corners of them. Her full lips were also a striking, rich red, making both men want to taste that color. Her gaze was hot upon them, whether in lust or annoyance, they could not tell. "Who am I meeting, anyway." She asked as she began to walk down the hall, pausing only because they did not follow. "Are you coming?" Kagome asked, looking back. The armor she had chosen in this particular battle seemed to have done its job, she thought as she hid her smile.

Inuyasha took a step toward her. She was an amazing woman, never failing to stun him. She was beautiful every day, but there were moments in time when she stole his breath away without even trying. This time, Kagome had purposely aimed at them, staggering him. It took a moment before he had the sense to move his feet in her direction.

Sesshomaru was similarly affected, with one difference. Their mate was well and truly challenging him now and his blood rose to accept it. Her first strike was well made, he had to admit. He relished the idea of making the next, inwardly thrilled that she had turned her punishment into a game he would enjoy winning. He walked calmly to her side, breaking the spell she had woven that held them captive, Inuyasha joining them. "You are meeting lady Katsumi, the eldest of our people. She came and told this one he was a fool and that she wanted to meet with you."

"Yeah, it went something like that." Inuyasha grinned at his brother's glare. Something had changed between them, a sense of rightness returning. He found that he was looking forward to their sparing match in the coming day, though it promised to drive him crazy right along with them. They were both two of the most stubborn and scary people that he had ever known and they were his. He took Kagome's hand and they continued on. "She is Shikyomi's den mother, essentially, Sesshomaru's grandmother."

"I think I like her already." Kagome shared his smile.

The entered what appeared to be a small throne room. Once again, there was a painting of the inuyokai within. The eye was drawn up to the ceiling, captivated by the beauty of the trials of the inuyokai. Even with that stunning view, it was hard to miss the woman casually lounging on the large stone seat, its hard surface looking very much like the cup that had been used in the mating ceremony. Her legs were hooked over the side of it, while her long, white hair pooled on the floor as she too looked up at the history of her people. "Have you made peace with your mother yet?" She asked nonchalantly.

"This one will as soon as I have greeted you properly." Kagome almost swore that Sesshomaru was being slightly sarcastic.

The woman just laughed as she rose from her seat. "So, this is the bride." She gave Kagome a fangy smile, her sky blue eyes piercingly intense as she took her in. "Feisty, this one can see why Shi likes you so. Which one of the idiots broke your heart?" She asked, confusing the priestess for a moment.

Kagome could not help but glance in Inuyasha's direction. "How did you…" she never got to finish the question.

"The bow of Danketsu requires an open bond, little tori. Three in death, three in life. Also, it will not kill Hisuhebi on its own. It will strip away his resistance to reki and his rapid healing ability when struck with a fully powered arrow, not to mention, hurt like a bitch, but it will take three to shatter jade." Inuyasha dropped his gaze when she looked in his direction. "The damage done to your heart has not been healed, you do not yet trust enough to leave your bond open, instinctively closing yourself off from potential pain." She went to Inuyasha titling his head back, smiling at him. "There is no doubt you are Touga's son." She playfully scratched behind his ear, laughing at his scowl. "It is up to you to fix what you have broken, pup. You have the most open bond, teach her how and earn her trust once again."

"I do trust him with my life." Kagome protested.

"How do you know that he has the most open bond?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Your life, yes, but your heart is all together a different matter." She looked at Sesshomaru. "She is a woman scorned and you have had an icicle shoved up your ass for the good part of two hundred some odd years. It's very logical to this one that he would be more open." Inuyasha could not stop the roar of laughter and though Kagome tried to hold hers in, she was unsuccessful. She did give Sesshomaru a sympathetic look as he sighed, positive his father had purposely cursed him by leaving him with the women in his family, a fine punishment for an ungrateful son.

Authors note: Well, there ya go, hopefully, will be seeing ya soon, Laters!


	16. Chapter 16

FreakyPoet: It's been a while, I have to say,

Since they let me out to play,

Sorry if I made you worry,

Now, let's get on with this story.

Chapter 15fteen: The Toll Taken by Love

The night came, a hellish, tortuous night. She had never before been so irritated and turned on at the same time. From the moment they had entered the bedroom late that night, they had teased and tormented each other. Kagome had pit herself against Sesshomaru's iron will, and although she had lost the battle, she could feel him burning with the same agony before her bond closed off again in the early morning hours. She found herself annoyed, unable to hold the bond open even though she tried. The very worst thing was that her punishment lasted until night fall. By that time, they would be journeying to the western palace, Shikyomi and Katsumi, along with Sango and Miroku, traveling with them. Kagome groaned just thinking of it, pulling one plush pillow over her head. She had never thought in her wildest, teenaged fantasy that her blood could hum and burn with such intensity for so long a time.

"Issues, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, amused as he sat up in their bed. Sesshomaru was already up, smirking from across the room as he dressed.

Frustrated, she rolled on top of him, repeatedly beating him with the pillow. "Ass." She commented through her teeth.

Laughing out right, he pulled the weapon away from her and brought her down to his chest. He gently rubbed her back, enjoying her weight on top of him as she snuggled down. Despite the heat left over from the night, she found herself nearly drifting off to sleep again.

Suddenly, she was tugged back and away from Inuyasha's warmth. "No more laziness today, little koi. We leave within the hour." She groaned again as he set her on her feet, resting her head against him. "Unless you really want to be back in that bed, still hours away from night fall," he whispered huskily, nipping at his mating mark on her neck. He smiled slightly when she glared up at him.

"You are cruel." She grumbled as she pulled away from him, "just plain mean." Kagome gathered her clothing together and headed for their bathing chamber. "Damn, fucking inuyokai." They heard muttered before the door closed behind her.

"She is picking up your bad habits." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, who was still propped up in the bed.

"Yeah." He rested, his hands behind his head. "It's taken many years, I'm so proud." He grinned at his brother's glare. There was an advantage to an always open bond, he could read his mates' better than they could each other. He knew that Sesshomaru was far more frustrated than he had shown to Kagome. Not that Inuyasha was not also, but he found humor along with the irritation.

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Sesshomaru leaned down, his hands to Inuyasha's sides, loosely trapping him. "You seem to be enjoying this a little much, Otouto. Why?"

He looked up at him, smile still in place. "Did you notice Kagome, who, by the way, is ready to start launching stuff at your head? Standing up to you, playing around with us, that is the Kagome I know. For whatever reason, she has come back to herself. Even this damn aggravating punishment of yours can't make me any less happy about it."

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed with him, before leaning closer. "This punishment was not meant to be yours, Otouto." He felt the muscles in Inuyasha's stomach tighten as he slowly drew his hand down it.

The younger inu's breath caught before he deftly rolled away. "Not happing. You two are not painting a target on my back, Ani, or anything else. We can all wait for night fall." He too grabbed his cloths and headed for the door. If he served as a distraction for the two of them, he would be well worn out before the morning hours were through, much less trying to get through the whole day.

Sesshomaru waited until he the door closed before he laughed softly. His brother was becoming wise. Stifling a sigh at the present state of events, he began preparing for their journey. It was going to be a long, long day.

The group left the sky palace with little fanfare, only Aoi seeing them off. They would have nearly a week of travel, not intending on using the inu's speed unless absolutely necessary. Katsumi thought that it would be a good idea to give Inuyasha and her some time to work on the problem with her bonds. Kagome wondered if the passing of time was the only thing that could solve it, time that they really didn't have. All were aware that her giving birth would be the most vulnerable time for a strike against them, another reason they were headed toward the more guarded western palace. Precautions had to be set in place within two very short months.

They started out simply, their pace easy, but not slow. The first day was passing fairly quickly and quietly, the warm sunshine adding a summer feel as it filtered down through the tree tops onto the path below. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, lifting her face into the warm light. She paused, her hands resting on the beings dancing beneath her skin. They were becoming livelier, more real, as each day passed. "Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concern lacing his voice.

Tilting her head, she looked up at him, not realizing that he had come so close and that they all halted a few steps beyond where she had stopped. "I'm fine." She assured them. Sesshomaru scrutinized her, seeming satisfied, he nodded.

"Perhaps this would be a good place to rest for a moment." Shikyomi said, her eyes scanning the trees canopy. There was not anything specific and she was not truly worried, but something seemed off. Her instinct had been stirring for the last hour, an uneasy feeling of being watched. The jewel at her throat gave no warning and she could not scent any danger, but something had her on edge. A glance at Katsumi told her that she shared her unrest.

"It would be a good time for you two to go." Katsumi said to Inuyasha and Kagome. She did not like that even she could not pick up on what was making them uneasy. There should be nothing that she could not scent, but all she could catch was a slight disturbance, like a sudden small down draft of air for no apparent reason. "It would also be a good time for the alpha to hunt for his pack." She said, staring pointedly at Sesshomaru.

"We can set up camp," Sango offered, "It is not that far from nightfall." It seemed just like it used to when they would travel together, minus the strain of Kikyo on them. Miroku smiled her way, nodding his agreement.

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha held his hand out to her, new maturity shinning in his eyes that she was not accustomed to.

She was surprised to find her hand shaking slightly as she lifted it toward him. Kagome had the feeling that they would breach things she had hoped never to have to deal with again, but the past still haunted her heart, even if she was not aware of it in her day to day life. The warmth of his hand covered hers, chasing away the chill that had set into it. he threaded his fingers through hers and gently led her away from the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned Katsumi as Shikyomi changed into her smaller form and headed into the woods, opposite of where Inuyasha had chosen.

"Nothing, most likely. These are unsettling times, koinu." Sharp, white teeth flashed as he glared at her. "This one will hunt for food, you will want to find a comfortable den for your mates, yes?" Katsumi laughed out right at his annoyance before he walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

Inuyasha led her to a small clearing, hidden from the world by the dense vegetation around it. It was beautiful with green, gold, and red in the trees and the odd, brave flower that peaked through occasionally. There was even a small spring, the soothing sound of the water flowing giving an air of comfort and tranquility. Kagome sat by the bank of it and waited, unsure how they should begin. She had certainly thought that she had gotten beyond these awkward moments with this man, her lover, closest friend and mate, but life liked to prove her wrong on many levels it seemed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat beside her, admiring the picture she made, her legs folded beneath her as she ran her fingers through the leisurely flowing water. Sighing he stated quietly, "I think the main problem you have opening your bond is that you have yet to forgive me, to trust me."

She stiffened briefly before her forcing her body to relax. This was something that had to be done and could not be willed away. "Maybe." She agreed softly, "But why would that affect my bond with Sesshomaru too?"

"Trust. You do not yet trust either of us enough to give your heart wholly." He tossed a rock into the water, absently watching the way it distorted it before clearing once more.

"Sesshomaru has no trouble and I doubt that he trusts us completely." She wondered out loud.

"He is not motivated by emotions like you and he trusts us more than you may believe." He shook his head, ruefully. "I was a fool, I think. I jumped at the chance to be your mate, thinking that if you would just be close to me again, then everything would fall back into place and you would love me the way that you did." He looked away from her. "It took me a long time to understand that there is a toll taken for love and that it is pain. the agony of being near that person and not being able to be with them, to have to watch them, their sadness, their suffering, and their joy, knowing that you are not a part of it until that persons heart opens to you. That is the price I made you pay for years without fully realizing it, the cost that I never fully understood until you cut me out of your heart."

"I did not cut you out of it, Inuyasha." Just his words brought the memories flying back to her. Their moments of happiness and the feeling of it crashing every time he would turn away from her. It was far easier to accept the greater pain of not having him for a shorter time, than the never ending agony of waiting for him to come to her, leaving his past love behind. "I pulled away from you and accepted that you would not be mine, I was moving on, but you could never fully leave my heart."

"I am unworthy of it." He said, a fierce light nearly glowing in his golden eyes, "but I want to be. I want to be worth the pain that you went through and the joy that we could know in this new life we have been given. I will not let you hurt again, Kagome. If the shell of Kikyo showed up here this very moment and begged me for just one word of comfort, I would not give it. The person that I knew and loved is far gone from this world, the person that I love is you. I will prove that to you."

Kagome was speechless. He had never been so serious, his stare so pricing. He meant it and she believed in him, his words echoing through her, but still, the link between them remained closed. After a moment, she turned away, a tear making a slow trail down her cheek, even though she smiled softly. "Things are never as simple as we want them to be, are they? I needed to hear this from you, but I still don't feel as if I could open the path between us purposefully."

He smiled, drawing her into his lap as he brushed the tear away with his thumb. "If it were too easy, it would not be you. You never have taken the effortless path, Kagome, and things always turn out better for it."

"When did you become so mature? Normally, you just tell me to get over it already." She relaxed her head on his chest, while he rested his chin on top of the softness of her hair.

"It was about seven months ago when the person who meant the most to me sat on a stump and said, let's not do this anymore." He held her tightly to him.

They stayed that way for a little while before she stirred again. "How do you manage to leave your bonds open?"

"I guess I just got nothin to hide." An idea came to him. He pushed her back onto the grass, covering her body with his own. She met his eyes, the deep blue drawing him in. "Maybe we should try keeping your bond open first."

"More torcher? She asked, her gaze turning into a heated glare. "Aren't you missing your partner in crime?" her words were grumpy, but he noticed her glance hopefully at the sky. Grinning, he bent down and captured her mouth, her hands following the muscles of his back as she accepted his tongues gentle assault. Her hands tangled in his hair, her spine bowing as she tried to urge him closer. The path between them opened slowly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hand gently tracing her face as he sent thoughts and images through the link. His words of love, emotions, and sensual pictures overwhelmed her mind. She responded in kind as he rested his forehead against hers, trying to consciously stay connected to him.

"It would seem that you only have no problem when we are physically touching you." His low voice came just to the left of them. Sesshomaru had been watching them for a few moments. He was certain that Inuyasha had noticed, but Kagome was too far into her head to sense him. That was also a danger they would have to work on.

"Not entirely." She told him, slightly smug as she sent all that they had shared to him. This was the only time she could control her bonds somewhat, she now realized why. The only times she trusted them completely is when they were intimate or when they were protecting her life. Recognizing it was the first step in solving this problem. A slight smile graced her lips when she thought of that. Kagome doubted that they would throw her in life threating situations, well at least not while she carried their children, she rethought. Sesshomaru had once thrown a pack of yokai at her to improve her archery. Literally. Either way, she would have to continually practice opening and holding open her bonds. There was a wicked part of her that was amused and anticipating the training.

Inuyasha rose up, helping her to her feet. The pathways were already trying to close off, but she relaxed, willing herself to be open to them. "I thought you were hunting." Inuyasha said to him.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked toward the sky, their eyes rose as well. Bright pinks and golds adorned the heavens as darker shadows of purples and deep blues seemed to chase after the sun as it retired. The moon had begun to rise, its crescent shape still indistinct in the brilliant firmament, seeming to smile down upon them secretively. Night had come at last. The molten heat from the night before returned with ferocity as they slid their hands into his. Gathering them close, the three disappeared in a flash of vivid light.

The clearing returned to its peaceful setting, the colors dimming in the sky reflecting off the clear water. With only the closing flowers to notice, a silent, obscure shape rose from the tree line, its sharp eyes not missing a thing. It drifted through the air currents, returning to the one who waited.

After Thoughts:

Well, a few things from me. I would like some feedback on a few things and here they are. The first being, where would you like me to pick up the next chapter, cause I can't decide if it would be better to write of the night they are enjoying or start where their journey picks up again, getting on to more important (and probably less fun) parts of this story.

The next would be on my next inu fic, which I will go on and write because it's in my head and my muses are bitches sometimes when it comes to insisting on stories, not that I am not anticipating it. It already has interesting twists that I can't wait to figure out. However, the pairing is not a favorite one, so I would, again, just like to know readers thoughts on it. It is a Kagome/Naraku pairing. (I imagine I will do every pairing for my favorite anime eventually, except the original Kagome/Inuyasha because I am very much in love with the way their story was originally done.)

On a third and last note, April is Autism Awareness month where I live and since this is something that affects my life daily, I will shamelessly use any means available to promote awareness and understanding on it. if you care to, please spare a thought or two for these special people who are trapped in a world that they don't often understand and has very little understanding for them as of yet. If you don't want to, that's your prerogative, just as it is mine to add this to my end remarks.

Thank you for your time and continued attention to this little tale I enjoy so much,

Laters,

FreakyPoet :)


	17. Chapter 17

**FreakyPoet**: Ok, it would not be me to cut out the fun, so here's a short bit before going back to the whole kill the bastard drama stuff. Laters!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its yummy characters. Damn it.

**Fair Warnings**: you know the gist by now, nakedness, naughtiness, and a bunch of inappropriate touching. If you don't like, feel free to skip this first part of the chapter, I don't think you will miss anything too important to the story line, it's mostly just the fun of having them naked and naughty.

**Chapter 16xteen**: One Night in a Cave (that tickles me for some unknown reason :))

It felt like Kagome hadn't even taken a breath when they were set down. Before them, partly hidden by tall bushes and climbing vines, lay a dark entrance into the earth. Looking up, she noticed the ground rose above them on all sides, as if a giant fist had long ago struck the land. Several large trees grew out of the basin, disguising it from above. A small stream cut through the center of it before seeming to disappear into the ground. It was beautiful in her eyes, reminding her of lost worlds she once watched on her mother's TV. She responded quickly to the slight touch on her hand, following Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into its depth, the night falling at long last.

Their mate had prepared a perfect place for them, as she was now coming to expect from her lover. He seemed to do so with very little planning, effortlessly seeing to their comfort. A warm fire crackled cheerfully toward the back of the cavern, natural vents in the stone carrying any trace of smoke away, and a small meal lay before it, kept warm by the nearby flames. Off to the right, lay a pallet fit for a king, blankets and pillows piled high upon the ground. She had no idea where he found such things in so little time, coming to respect his ingenuity more as time passed by.

Kagome stood back, watching them. Inuyasha shed his robe, looking around the cave as she has been. Sesshomaru was as stoic as ever, but she felt that he watched them as well, judging whether or not they were pleased by his efforts. That thought caught her attention. How strange it must be for the western lord, who had once seemed only to care for himself, to have acquired so many that depended upon him, not just as a ruler, but for their personal needs and wants. It reminded her again how selfish she had been in her fit with fate. Brushing all that aside, an idea sparked within her. Allowing the naughtier side of her freedom, she opened one of her bonds with only a little struggle. 'Inuyasha' she called to him. Seeing him turn her way, she continued. 'Shall we thank our alpha for his care?' It was a daring suggestion for them, Sesshomaru usually instigating their more intimate moments.

He raised an eyebrow in question, liking the way she grinned at him. Inuyasha did not know what she had in mind, but there was a playfulness in her gaze that had been sorely missed. Swallowing a little, he decided to follow her lead, having to admit, when it came to these moments with Sesshomaru, she was far braver than he.

Boldly she walked to Sesshomaru, smiling at his narrow-eyed gaze. Lifting her hands, she gently traced the markings on his face, still as fascinating as they had been the first time she had done so. She followed the lines down, enjoying the way his eyes darkened, until she found the fastenings for his armor and weapons. She undid the heavy pieces, Inuyasha pulling them away, setting them carefully aside before coming to stand beside them.

She put her hands on his chest, watching his eyes beginning to redden as she slid his robes off his shoulders, letting the silk pile on the floor behind him. Smiling briefly at Inuyasha, Kagome began pressing little kisses to the bottom of the demon's jaw. Inuyasha, following her example, began on the other side. They continued down his neck, his hands gripping their hair as they kissed their mating marks, making him growl low when they ran their tongues over his flesh. He pulled Inuyasha's head back, capturing his mouth. Kagome watched with hot eyes, the sight never failing to turn her blood volcanic. Her hands were not still, following the path of toned muscles down until she caressed the front of them, their heated skin pressing into her hands as they moaned together. Then she stepped away, her hands freeing her own clothing, letting each piece slowly drop to the floor as she made her way to their makeshift bed. Through their bonds, open easily due to her focus being solely on them, she sent thoughts and images of what they were making her feel and what she wanted to do to and with them.

Both men watched as she shed her clothing, gracefully dropping each piece that floated gently to the floor. They were beside her in an instant, even before the last piece made it to the stone. She closed her eyes as their hands began to drift over her, a now familiar heat rushing through her veins. Opening them, she meet the red rimmed gazes that she had come to love, helping them to strip off their remaining clothing.

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised by his mate's bold behavior, not that he was displeased by it. He caught Kagome, tasting her before she slipped behind him, lovingly placing kisses along his shoulders. Inuyasha copied her movements in the front, tentative hands exploring the defined muscles of his stomach as his mouth made a fiery path down his chest. They made their alpha inhale sharply as they neared his hips, following the lines that flowed down his body. He had a moment of complete astonishment as they both caressed him, their tongues tangling together as they teased his sensitive flesh. Though it was something Kagome might do in the heat of the moment, this was the very first time Inuyasha had touched him so. His eyes half closed as he buried his hands in their hair, urging them on.

Blood bounded through his veins, hardening him farther beneath their dueling mouths. He growled lowly as he watched them through half lidded eyes. Inuyasha's head flung back, her talented hands stroking him. Her gaze lovingly climbed up Sesshomaru's body until that bright blue clashed with his golden stare. A smile spread across her face, wide and wicked, before the heat of her mouth covered him, swallowing him down as though she could not survive another moment without tasting him. He could take no more, pulling her to her feet.

Their lips collided, him continuing to lift her until he plunged into her, her strong legs wrapping tightly around his waist, her head resting against him as her breath came in sharp pants. The suddenness of his intrusion stole her thoughts away, her body burning from within, beginning where they were joined and spreading throughout her.

Inuyasha watched, fascinated by the play of emotions on their faces, torn between the desires to watch them and wanting to join them. Sesshomaru had no intention of leaving the decision to him, sending a picture of his own down their bond. Inuyasha smiled slightly before coming to them, intrigued by the image presented to him. He came behind them, his hands running down her back, passing over his brother's hands that gripped her hips, until he touched where they were joined, caressing both as he moistened his fingers. Kagome tensed as he began to massage her, his wet fingers dipping into her untried entrance. He kissed across her back, teeth gently scraping against her skin as he began to stretch and tease her.

She slowly relaxed, becoming used to the new sensation. It was not what she would have thought it to be, not hurting but seeming to enhance the feel of Sesshomaru's hardness trapped within her by his strong grasp, holding her solid against him. Inuyasha slowly worked his way inside her, the heat and pressure against him making him moan loudly as he felt their lover through the thin wall of her flesh. Only when he was fully seated within her did they begin to shift, their bodies keeping perfect rhythm as they moved within her, the sound of her cries and their harsh breathing echoing back to them.

Kagome was lost in a sea of pleasure, her only anchor was their strong arms and the tightening grasp her body had on theirs. Blood screaming throughout her, she gasped as she hit her peak. Her legs began to give way, leaning back against Inuyasha, both men changing their holds, Sesshomaru supporting her thighs, opening her farther to them, while Inuyasha held her waist, the intensity and strength of their movements increasing. She cried out as the steel of them hit the bottom of her, the extreme bliss closing her eyes, a near howling sound torn from her lover's lips as they filled her with searing warmth.

They helped her to lie down, her legs still not working, all the while, they continued to touch her and each other. Her last thought was on how the hell she was going to walk tomorrow, her amusement shared by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Their shared grin forever etched into her heart before they stole all consciousness from her.

Late that night, after the fires had died down to a peaceful warmth, the dim light casting shadows over the bluish grey stone of the cavern walls. Kagome had left them just long enough to clean up a little. She came back to find Inuyasha asleep on Sesshomaru's chest, his fingers lightly combing through the slumbering inu's silvery hair. A smile tugged at her mouth as she lay down against his back, joining his brother in the gentle grooming. "I have never seen him sleep so deeply when he was not wounded." She remarked, "I have you to thank for that." Kagome was expecting a smirk or an 'hn', but he just looked at her, his thoughts hidden from her. "Sesshomaru, what is it?"

"You were able to open your bond with him willingly." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes and no." She sighed, rolling onto her back, her hands automatically covering where their children lay, "Inuyasha thinks that it's tied to my emotions. It made sense to me, in a way. I know that when we are together intimately and when I am in danger, that I can trust that both of you will keep me from harm."

He turned more toward her, "Your emotions won't let you trust us with more than your body?" His tone lowered, a slight bit of temper showing. Sesshomaru himself was puzzled at his want of her complete and total faith in him.

Kagome looked over at him, struggling with a way to make him understand her. "Do you remember the first time we met, how I was?"

Silently, he gave her a slight nod. He remembered the moment with startling clarity. How brave she had been to come between them, standing up to him even after he had nearly taken her life. It was also the very first time he had any real interaction with Inuyasha, despite what happened, he had been impressed with his strength and protection of the human girl who so adamantly cared for him.

"I was horribly naive." She laughed a little, "That was even before I loved him so strongly, sometimes I couldn't even catch my breath." Unknown to her, Inuyasha had opened his eyes, not moving, their soft voices waking him. Sesshomaru glanced his way, but otherwise did not acknowledge that he had awakened. "Every single time he went to her, even before I knew I loved him, it was like a dagger in the chest. I had to close myself off, or his leaving constantly would have destroyed me. I would have become like the creature Kikyo now is, bitter and resentful. So I closed that part of me away like a shield used to prevent a striking sword. I am finding it difficult to throw that shield away, without even thinking about it, I hide behind it."

Inuyasha turned his face into Sesshomaru's chest, the movement so slight that she did not pick up on it. His fingers curled, claws faintly scraping the skin beneath them. Sesshomaru covered one clutching hand with his own, soothingly. She had unwittingly referred to them as an enemy, but he realized she was using a term that he might understand. And he did understand better than she might think. Had he not closed off all emotion when his father died, thinking it would make him a stronger being? She also did not have the benefit of being inuyokai, where the bond was more instinctual than emotional. "I see." He lay back, thoughtful.

Kagome ran her hand up Inuyasha's back. "I am getting better, I think." She turned toward him, snuggling against his warm skin. "I want to love him and I want to love you." She smiled sleepily, her mind turning off to what she was confessing, "To be a haven to each other." Her voice drifted off as she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was startled for the second time that night by her. Through Inuyasha, just as he had felt how low and horrible his brother had felt, he now felt the pride and wonder that filled him. In his own heart he felt those as well, not that she had to love him, but wanted to somehow touch him deeper. Neither commented on her words, Inuyasha shifting so that he could hold her tightly against him, Sesshomaru pulling them tighter together as his arms wrapped around them both. They slept peacefully, content for that moment in time.

Authors Randomness: Beware of mad dogs, feral cats, and aggressive vacuum salesman, just saying, Laters!


	18. Chapter 18

**FreakyPoet**: Hello again wonderful world of fanfiction! I hope you will enjoy this little chapter, it's a filler, but cute in its own way. Laters!

**Special Thanks** to SesshomaruFreak, who lovingly points out when I have screwed up English yet again, ;)

**Chapter 17venteen**: Welcome Home

The rest of their journey was uneventful, even peaceful, something that was very unusual for them. Even when they had just been searching for shards of the shikon no toma, they had been attacked constantly by yokai in search of it. Though the jewel still rested around Kagome's neck, they had not once been challenged for it since they had been mated. The group enjoyed the easy time, resting up and repairing weaponry when they stopped for meals and at night to camp.

Lady Shi and Katsumi kept that uneasy feeling, certain that they were being watched. They had felt strange eyes upon them in several instances. However, they never found a trace of evidence, the uneasiness only supported by their instincts. Katsumi had broken from them a few days before just to scout around, as a precaution.

Kagome continued to work on her bonds with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, even managing to surprise them once while they were walking. She had done it so well, it had caused Inuyasha to jump a little, making her grin and hide behind Sesshomaru as the younger inu pretended to threaten her. Sango and Miroku gave her funny looks for the rest of the day when she would laugh for no reason, the inu's trying their best to catch her off guard or make her blush.**  
**

They had now passed through Sesshomaru's barrier that circled his lands and stood before the massive metal and stone gates, intimidatingly carved in the shape of snarling inuyokai. Just behind them, all you could make out was the blue of the very top roof of his palace in the distance.\

"I cannot imagine why you are not overrun with visitors." Miroku commented, looking up at a stone mouth that could have swallowed him whole.

"Gorgeous, are they not?" Lady Shi said, flinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Are they your work?" he asked, sliding an arm around her waist, ignoring the western lord's slight glare. They were kindred souls; while his main target was usually Inuyasha, Shikyomi loved to annoy her son. Miroku was ever willing to help her in her endeavors, especially when he got to hold a beautiful woman in the process.

"No. Touga designed these and had yokai and human artisans work on them. It took nearly two years to finish." She smiled fondly at those snarling statues. They actually reminded her of her grandparents in battle. She had often wondered if her mate had done it on purpose to bring her comfort while they had lived in the western palace.

A shout went up from above them. "The lord has returned!" echoed in many voices. Within moments, the white stone began to separate, allowing them entry. Kagome sighed, listening. She still felt a little unease at meeting the noble people she was now the lady of. It helped to look toward Inuyasha who stood uncaringly even though he had spent a life time of bigotry from those very people.

"Has much been changed?" Shi asked her son.

"Not very much in the last two hundred years since you have visited, Okaasan." Sesshomaru answered as he led them through the ever widening gates.

Kagome was stunned. She had thought that the sky palace was unmatched in beauty, but Sesshomaru's home was even more breathtaking. Waterfalls raged around it, large tree covered cliffs rising from behind and to the side of the fortress's many levels. Stone bridges and pathways connected several separate buildings that seemed to hover over the large lake to the left of them. The main edifice rose several lengths into the sky, the whitish stone walls and dark blue tile curved gables seeming to appear out of the mists like fairy tales of old. So captivated by the sight, she failed to notice when Sesshomaru stood beside her.

"Are you pleased?" he asked. He did want her to be content in their home. Inuyasha was quiet, but he could feel his awe.

"How could I not be?" she quietly replied. A little sprite of mischief worked its way into her. Smiling playfully, she said, "It is most wondrous, my Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome nuzzled his neck, a common endearment between inuyokai. She felt more than saw him smirk, his pleasure trickling down her slightly open bond. She had been managing to keep it that way for several hours, much to her relief.

When they drew closer, people began to gather along the edges of the pathways. There were many different types of yokai and even a few humans among them. Sesshomaru continued to walk past, even when the gasps began, first by Inuyasha and her following slightly behind him, then by the presence of lady death, who had not been among them in so long. Her sharp eyes went out over the group, taking in all those who stared balefully at her son, Inuyasha.

There were more as the inu clans began to join the crowd, making her feel sorrow. They had come far from what they had been, these so called remnants of the great inuyokai. Some even carried the blood, but they had aped humans so long, humans that they claimed to hate, that they had lost their way. With a hard glare, she vowed to remind them. They would remember exactly why they were quaking in their boots at her presence. Sesshomaru, in his own way, was a diplomat listening to their every squabble, she had never been. A collective shiver went up when she grinned, making them lower their eyes. There was one thing that would always stand with inuyokai; if you have neither the will nor strength to lead, then follow, leave, or die.

Three yokai awaited them, lined up beside the massive, blue, intricately carved door that led inside the palace. They bowed as Sesshomaru approached, then stepped behind lady Shi as he turned to addressed the crowd. Beckoning his lovers to his side, he spoke. "This is Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha, my mates. Understand-" even though his tone retained its usual coldness, menace dripped from every word, "We are one in all things, any order from them is this one's order and any challenge presented to them is this one's challenge." With that, he turned and entered the palace, the three yokai following behind them. When the massive doors closed behind them, they lined up to the right of Sesshomaru.

A tall male inuyokai stepped forward, his violet eyes meeting the western lord's. "It has been relatively calm, my lord. The same old dog has been barking, but the howling is mostly tuned out. The palace and grounds are secure." He stepped back, bowing slightly, his deep red hair shining like spun copper as the light hit it.

Next, a much smaller kitsune stepped forward, her hair was white and her eyes a sparkling green. She smiled up at them. "The children are well and your house is in order, my Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken has taken a small trip for some special supplies at Lady Rin's request and should return tomorrow." She winked at Shikyomi before resuming her stance between her two colleagues, also with a slight bow.

A beautiful inu with long black hair and enchanting white eyes, the irises outlined in a pale grey, stepped forward. She was fully armored in blue. "Your men are war ready, my lord. We only await your command." She stepped back into place. Her bow had been the deepest, making lady Shi smirk a little. The girl had always been a little uptight, like her son. It made her fun to aggravate.

Grinning she stepped beside the monk and slayer, motioning them on. "I will take you to your rooms." The smile spread as Sango watched her warily, such a shy woman, easily set off. Shikyomi could not help but anticipate her time in the western palace in a way she had not since Touga had left her. She did not fail to miss the astonished look on Miroku's face when he had spotted the inu woman, filing the information away.

Sesshomaru led Kagome and Inuyasha closer to them. "These are our most trusted advisers. It is important that you only trust them with anything vital. This is Hokoru, he is head of palace affairs and security. If you need advice on how to deal with the council and its members, he is the one to speak to if this one is not here."

The red head bowed once more, his violet eyes somewhat suspicious of them, though his tone was respectful. "My lord, my lady."

"This is Kogirei, she is head of the palace staff. She has been caring for Rin and Shippo." Sesshomaru continued. They could feel that he was fond of her.

"My lord, my lady. I have heard much about you. Shippo and Rin speak of you often and can't wait to see you." The woman's bright smile made them feel instantly welcome, putting them at ease.

"This is Tsuyoi, my general. She trains my army and guards. Tsuyoi was handpicked by my mother before she left and is the closest in the blood to us, Inuyasha." Kagome could see it, she seemed to almost be a little sister to Sesshomaru, and her expression was so serious.

"My lord, my lady, it is an honor to serve you." She said sincerely.

"Great! Now that that is done," Kogirei bounced forward as if she could not contain herself any longer, "You off with old stuffy, or will you meet with the children?" Hokoru's face tightened for a moment, leaving little doubt who old stuffy might be.

"This one will greet Rin and Shippo first. Hokoru, Tsuyoi, we will meet in the council room in an hour. Set a meeting with them for tomorrow morning, there is much to discuss."

"Okaasan!" two harmonious voices echoed down the large wooden stair case that graced the opening hall. To the right of it, a large portrait hung of Touga, Shikyomi, and a much younger Sesshomaru. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, squeezing it slightly to help ease the slight pain he had felt upon seeing it. Two energetic bodies came flying towards her, only to be caught by Sesshomaru. He too had felt the sharp sting of pain from his brother, his mind already working on a way to sooth his mate.

"What have I told you two about running in here?" Kogirei fussed at them, "I promise you, my lady, they have been taught their manners." She huffed.

"We're sorry, Miss Rei, we just got excited." Rin said in a sweet voice with an adorable smile, instantly winning forgiveness. "My lord Sesshomaru, Rin is happy you are home!" she hugged him.

He lowered both of them to the floor. "You must be easy with your Okaasan right now." he told them sternly.

"Are you ok, Okaasan?" Shippo asked, instantly terrified that Kagome might be sick. He had already lost one mother and could not bear to lose this one, too. Getting close to her, he could tell her scent had changed, but did not understand why.

She smiled softly, taking both their hands into hers. They had grown so much in the time that they had been away from the group, appearing closer to young teens, though she knew Shippo was slightly older than Rin. "I am fine, I promise. Things are just a little different now." Kagome struggled to find a way to explain things to them.

"We are mated and Kagome is carrying our pups." Inuyasha said plainly.

"So you must be careful with her." Sesshomaru added, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Rin and Kogirei beamed, almost as if flowers danced around their heads. Kagome watched them, worried they would squeal at any moment. Shippo, however, looked to be in deep thought. "Shippo?" she asked, hoping that he would take it well.

He looked up at them, his fist hitting his open palm. "I have got it," he said smartly, "Sesshomaru will be Otousan and Inuyasha will be Oyaji!"

"Perfect!" Rin said clapping as she bounced around.

"Come now, my lady must rest a little." Kogirei began leading them up the stairs, starting to fire off questions about her pregnancy, barely a breath between them.

Inuyasha was trying not to laugh at Kagome's startled look. "Does she stop?" she asked.

"No" Sesshomaru replied, lifting her into his arms. "Be prepared, she is my mother's oldest and dearest friend. They are much alike." He was also worried that she was beginning to tire. She grew more as each day passed. Yokai pregnancies were hard for humans, even for a bride. He replayed Hasumi's tale over in his mind often, focusing on the part where she nearly died having the snake yokai. Even though Kagome's circumstances were nowhere near the same, it rested uneasily in his mind.

"I can walk you know," she told him, not even attempting to struggle.

"Get used to it." Inuyasha told her, following beside them. Sesshomaru took them to his chambers, leaving the children with promises to see them before bed. Surprisingly, she lay down without much of a fight and was soon asleep. "I am worried, Ani." Inuyasha placed his hand over her ever expanding stomach, feeling the babies beneath as their movements rippled across her skin. "She is progressing faster than Shikyomi thought."

"It is better that we are here. Kogirei is a great healer and midwife, she will give Kagome the best of care" he told him, hoping to ease both of their fears. "Come, we will let her rest tonight, tomorrow will be a lot to take in for her."

"Like I want to go deal with those assholes either." Inuyasha growled, rising from the bed.

"I am sure that you will be greatly amused when Okaasan begins tossing them about," Sesshomaru paused beside him, "and Otouto" he wrapped a strong arm around him, pulling him tightly against his body while tipping his head back slightly with his free hand. Enjoying the flush that covered his skin, he whispered, "Welcome home," before taking his mouth in a long lingering kiss. Inuyasha melted into him, his fingers curled into the fabric of Sesshomaru's clothing as heat spread throughout him. Grinning wickedly at his mate, he walked toward the door, leaving a blushing Inuyasha muttering under his breath as he slowly followed behind him.

After Thoughts: Well, there you have it! Just because, I am going to give you a bit of a spoiler alert for the next three chapters. My fairies have been hard at work again after leaving me with nearly a month of writer's block, the little bitches, so I just wanted to give you a little to look forward to. Chapter eighteen: we'll meet one of those assholes Inuyasha loves to hate, and hopefully get to have a bit of fun with a mischievous Shi! Chapter nineteen: a night alone for our fella's due to Kagome's hormone issues. Chapter twenty: a night of pain, blood and the loss of someone dear. Laters!


	19. Chapter 19

**FreakyPoet: Hello Fanfiction world. I know I am late, please don't hate, had a rough summer and August is still kicking my ass. I started out the month watching my youngest child bleed horribly from a routine surgery that should have been fine. It was one of those things they tell you, this only happens to 1 out of every 10,000 people, poor kid can't catch a break. (Yes, Freak has kids, nobody panic. The next generation of insanity has already begun, lol) so, hang with me, peoples, I will be seeing all my stories through to the end. Also, what I had thought would only be three chapters has swollen to about six, probably. Now, on with it, hope it is worth your wait.**

**Chapter 18ghteen:** Curiosity, Barking Dogs, and One Croaking Toad

The next morning found Sango outside watching Miroku watching the morning training of Sesshomaru's troops. She found his flirtation with lady Shi almost amusing now, neither of them ever seeming to be the least bit serious in their attentions to each other. However, the way that he studied the ebony haired general troubled her, wondering if he would truly be taken from her this time. She hated the confusion that wound its way throughout her mind, still believing that she did not wish to suffer the loss of another, nor have the monk suffer her loss; but it stung watching him so captivated by another.

Shikyomi appeared beside her, startling the slayer. "That is an interesting sight." She commented, grinning. "He has his work cut out for him if he's aiming at that one."

"Does it bother you? I thought you and Miroku had…." She paused, searching for the correct phrase to use "..something." Her hands unconsciously ran over the weapon of bone she was polishing.

"He is a great friend, playful and wicked. He is very like the inuyokai in a way." She said with pride. "Not to say I would turn away his comfort on a cold, lonely night, but it is a friendly sort of comfort, not the consuming kind. This one has no reason to be jealous over him."

"Are the inu capable of jealousy then?" Sango asked, looking away from where Miroku was being ignored by the object of his attraction as she moved among the solders she was training.

"You doubt it?" Shi laughed, "We are extreme in everything. Our version of jealousy usually involves bloodshed. That is why entering into an existing mating pair is difficult. There are many rules that you have to follow out of respect, if one were to just try to take one of the pair for their own, they would very probably die." Lady Death gazed out over her people fondly. "Had we not been in middle of war, how different my son's lives would have been."

"You agreed for him to be with Izayoi? I thought that was why Sesshomaru disliked Inuyasha so much, because of his father loving her."

Shikyomi sighed. "That was a common misconception then. Touga had told me of Izayoi, how he had fallen in love before he even knew he had tripped. That is a rare thing, how could I possibly deny him a chance just because there was a life long war going on and this one could not go to meet her. We broke a few rules, but they only involved us, so we did not see the harm. Had we a chance to do it again, this one would still have had him go to her and protect our son. The only thing that this one regrets is not forcing her to come to the western castle when he left us, but we were both grieving, so I allowed her to remain with her family. She would have hated this one at first, but in time, would have seen wisdom in the decision."

Sango shook her head, looking back over the field. There was no more sign of Miroku, only many blue and white flashes of the western army's armor standing out brightly in the morning fog that waited for the sun to lift it to the sky. "You are strange," she said, glancing back at the inu's face, "And scary" she added, making the lady's laughter stretch across the field to blend with the clash of swords.

{().()}

Murmurs, soft and intriguing called to her curiosity, making Shikyomi glad she had chosen to come up a rarely used hallway of the palace. It was a random thing she used to do, so that in the event of an emergency, she was never lost within her own walls. The deep timbre of a male, followed by the smug, cloying sweetness of a feminine tone reached her powerful ears. It did not take her long to track the scent of those fools hidden away from sight and they were saying the most interesting things.

Lady Death leaned against the wall of the room where the couple sat on the other side, completely unware of the danger they were in. A cruel and vicious smile spread across her red mouth, how tempting it was to just tear them apart where they stood, but she was positive her son would not wish for her to. Some things were best done publicly after all. When the words stop and other noises began, she silently left heading for the western lord with a new and interesting tale.

(*v*)

"Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked, not able to sound as irritated as when he used to make that statement. Still, Kagome glared at him from where she stood adjusting her clothing. He wanted to smile at the familiar expression, but managing not to, not wanting to doge flying objects.

"It's not my fault your children have growth spurts at night!" she grumbled, her stomach more noticeable than it had been the day before, Kagome would have sworn to it. Luckily, lady Kogirei, or lady Kei as the children dubbed her, had found some looser clothing for her in shades of blue and white, along with some dark pink blossoms. It was made of the softest silk and sat very lightly upon her, for which she was grateful for because she often felt weighed down. She made a lovely picture of feminine beauty, her long, dark hair falling in waves to her waist and blue eyes sparkling with irritation.

He grinned, unable to stop it any longer. Their children, the statement awed and amazed him every time, along with a little terror. It was a feeling unlike any other and Inuyasha savored it. Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped passed him, all the while muttering about the perversities of the inuyokai, much to his amusement.

They slowly made their way through the grand halls, careful in the unfamiliar setting. Kagome had not seem much of the palace, Sesshomaru having so quickly carried her off to rest. Much of what she saw was beautiful, the lords colors of white, blue, and yellow were used more often than not in the more public area's, leaving little doubt who ruled there. They turned down a smaller corridor, done simply in cream with blue trim. It was also slightly dimmer, lacking windows to lighten it.

As they approached their destination, they saw Shikyomi slip from Sesshomaru's den, the smile she wore slightly disturbing. The lady just waved at them and headed away. "She is up to something." Kagome said as the reached the door.

"She is always up to something" Inuyasha replied, sliding the door open and letting her step inside. "I would be more worried if she were trying to look innocent."

Sesshomaru smirked, having heard them, knowing exactly to whom they were referring. His mother had brought him interesting news. He had yet to decide how he would deal with the situation, however it would make this morning's council meeting a little less boring as he thought it over.

Looking over his mates, a sense of pride filled him. Inuyasha had dressed as he normally did, in his favorite red fire rat clothing. Most others would have tried to gain favor by changing the way they appeared. Kagome also looked healthier than the day before, the pale tiredness absent from her skin. He also noticed that she had grown more, the curving of her stomach now obvious, bringing him a certain sort of satisfaction. "We have much to discuss." He told them.

Kagome picked up on the coldness of his expression when he spoke. "What is going on?" she asked, walking to his side. She had not seen him look this serious since Hisuhebi's last attack.

"We are to be challenged for the right to rule." Sesshomaru said simply, "they do not openly face us but plot with the ridiculous notion that they can beat this one that way."

"I hope they put up a good effort." Inyuasha said offhandedly, "I was getting bored." His fingers curled around the hilt of his sword as he grinned at Kagome's glare. He caught his brother's brief echoing smirk before a sound echoing down the hall made all of them groan in their own way.

"MMMYYY LLLOOORRRDDDD SESSHOMARUUUU!" The high squeal bounced off the walls, making Inuyasha wince. The door swung back, revealing the small green imp. "You have returned!" He stopped mid step when he saw who resided in the room with his beloved lord, looking like he had run into a glass wall.

A bit of Shi's mischievousness seemed to find its way to Kagome because she could not stop herself from leaning down and kissing Sesshomaru, the touch long and lingering. She felt his amusement as she smiled down at him. "We will have to discuss this later, lord husband, I feel the need for target practice suddenly." Kagome also gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before walking calmly out the door, leaving them to the stunned Jakan and the sound of Inuyasha's roaring laughter as the imp fell backwards in shock.

\\(0,0)/

Lady Kogirei walked down the busy side hall where servants traveled to accomplish their jobs quickly without running over the nobles. She caught sight of Hokoru ducking into an alcove as if the children were chasing him. Again, she thought, fondness for her wards curving her lips. Drawn by curiosity, she meandered her way to his hideaway and slipped inside, making the inu jump a little. "Out to play today, little pup?" She asked teasingly.

His purple eyes begged her for silence before his stodginess made him straiten, Hokoru's usual grumpy expression falling into place. Before she could question him, a lady of the council stopped just in front of their hiding spot, her red eyes scanning the crowd as she ran her hands down her dark chocolate colored hair. She fixated on their darkened corner before taking a step in their direction. Taking pity on the poor hunted man, Kei stepped out, grabbing a blanket off one of the many shelves as she went. "Lady Onkou, how strange to see you here. Does your master require anything?"

"Lady Kogieri." The distain in her voice was evident the white vixen, much to her amusement. "He does not. I needed to speak with lord Hokoru on personal matters. Have you seen him?"

"Old grumpy?" Kei chuckled remembering the many reasons why he did usually avoid her corridor, "he is not fond of this hall, it is more my domain." Her green eyes gleamed with wickedness, "you will have to excuse me, I must get this blanket to lady Rin, just have not the time to help you try to catch a man you cannot keep hold of." With that she walked away, nearly laughing at the prolonged hiss behind her and the stomping of feet as the lady angrily left the hall. In her humor she missed the copper haired inu watching her as she walked away.

(-_-)

The morning sun lit the inner courtyard, the sakura trees casting shadows upon the two women resting beneath them. Close by there was a small pile of debris where Kagome, true to her word, demolished several targets in the guise of practice. Sango had joined her, highly amused at the tale of the imps return.

"What a lovely sight on this fine morning." Miroku smiled with charming affection at them. "My darling Sango, I have come to be your escort." He bowed slightly before her, eyes sparkling.

"I am amazed that you managed to pull yourself away from Sesshomaru's general long enough to remember." She muttered.

"Don't be jealous, sweet. I was merely admiring her fierce grace and beauty from afar. She does remind you a lot of Sesshomaru in her manner, it's kind of fascinating."

"I didn't know you were so hung up on Sesshomaru, monk." Inuyasha said dropping down from one of the tree's to stand beside Kagome.

"Ah," Miroku sighed, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, "Jealousy abounds. Have no fear, my friend, were I to chase after a man, it would most assuredly be you alone." He batted his eye lashes at the inu, making Kagome laugh.

"Knock it off, letch." Inuyasha grumbled before looking down at his grinning mate. "Should you be sitting like that Kagome?" He asked worried about her being on the hard ground for too long.

"The sitting part is fine." She giggled slightly, still tickled at their teasing, "But getting up may be a problem."

Before Inuyasha could offer to help her, Miroku was bent before her, gallantly holding out his hand. "I would gladly offer my assistance to you, fair lady." Out of nowhere, a screaming Jakan came flying at him, crashing into the monk, knocking him off his feet. He landed right in front of Sango who shook her head, amused despite herself.

"My perfection, one should not throw faithful servants." Lady Shi scolded playfully as her and Sesshomaru came into view. He did not reply at all as he and Inuyasha helped a highly entertained Kagome off the soft grass.

Sango helped Miroku up good naturedly and they took their places behind lady Shikyomi, being of lowest rank in Sesshomaru's pack. The only ones that would be absent from the meeting were Katsumi and the children. They made their way as a group to the council room where the lord would normally govern the packs of the west via the council members, the alphas of the packs.

"Were we not going to insist that lord Sesshomaru take a mate from one of the packs or lady Tsuyoi at very least…"The sensitive ears of the inuyokai heard the irritating howls of one such member long before they reached the closed doors. "It is a disgrace to suddenly mate his abandoned half-brother and some human priestess." Jakan slid the door open, revealing the last of the great houses of the inuyoki and silence filled the room.

Kagome was unimpressed by the speaker, still standing to the side of the raised dais as he addressed the room. He had dull yellow eyes and hair, reminding her of a bad bleach blonde from her time. Sesshomaru walked in his normal manner, as if he had not even noticed the one who spoke. Kagome remained at his side, taking from his example, though she would have loved to have purified him, just a little. Inuyasha just smirked and kept going, thinking like he gave a shit what some fool he did not even know though about him. The three did not even pause when Shikyomi took one hand and threw the inu back, knocking him out cold as he hit, the wall shaking from the impact, then settling as he slid down it.

Sesshomaru took his seat, Kagome sitting beside him as the alpha female of their pack. Inuyasha stood to his left and Shikyomi stood to her right as the top betas. When they had settled a tall inuyokai with black hair and eyes stood up. "Congratulations on your heirs, lord Sesshomaru." He said respectfully before retaking his seat.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, acknowledging him. Lord Rengou had been a friend of his fathers, though he and Sesshomaru were actually not that far apart in age. It was the inu's way of telling him he was still with him. Most of the others had not even noticed that Kagome was carrying. It had been too long since the council had been to war, they had forgotten how to use their noses. He highly preferred his soldiers to the council. When the snake was no more, Sesshomaru intended to travel once again, this time to study the packs and their structure. Hopefully the future generation would show more promise than most of those before them.

"It is ok then, to throw politicians, but not servants?" Kagome asked Shi, curiously looking up at her, remembering her earlier comment to her mate.

"Of course, my dear. Faithful servants are a lot quieter, a lot more useful, and never forget the purpose behind the job that they are doing." She grinned at those in the room, causing several noticeable shivers, "they do, however, make great chew toys."

"I see the lady Shikyomi has not changed in her years away from us." Came a cool voice from the middle right of the room. "Should you not be at your son's side, I very much doubt the priestess out ranks you." His dark brown eyes were cool and calculating, his dark red hair marking him as having a connection to the great houses.

"This one would not place herself above a bride, the strongest since the lotus, which has graced our house by choice." Her smile turned sickly pleasant at the gasps in the room. A bride had become a myth among the yokai, having been lost to them for so long. "Feel free, lord Kidotta, to see if you can withstand her purifying touch, this one is sure to be most amused by it."

The man's eyes narrowed but he made no farther comment. Lord Hokoru came to the foot of the dais, waiting patiently for lord Sesshomaru's nod to begin. "Mother," Sesshomaru asked in a cool, off handed tone, "are you done playing with this one's council?" Coldly reminding those around them who ruled them.

"As you wish it, my son." She replied, relaxing by throwing an arm over the head of Kagome's throne, visibly leaving little doubt that she had the protection of lady Death. Inuyasha propped his back against the side of Sesshomaru's, looking extremely bored with the process already, though watching his den mother had been fun, his had gently resting on tetsuigia's hilt.

The lord Sesshomaru nodded slightly at his trusted council herald. Lord Hokoru turned to the room of less than twenty. "Now begins the meeting of the high council of the inuyokai. You may come and present your reports and requests to my lords and lady." With that, he allowed the first council member to approach, beginning what Inuyasha would describe as the most boring, wasted hours of his entire life.

**Afterthoughts: well, that was…interesting :) anyway, just a few things before I post this. The faces are a thing I am trying for a bit because it was suggested to me that my scene changes were sometimes hard to follow, so please let me know if they are helpful, ridiculous, or whatever. Also, anyone know for sure how to spell tetsuiga, really? I have found three or four ways and let me tell you, if not for spell check you would be looking at these pages going, WTF? Laters peoples, hope you had fun!**


	20. Chapter 20

**FreakyPoet: **HI!

**Disclaimer:** Sorrowfully, they have yet to give the Inuyasha characters to me, however, I would be thrilled to settle for life sized statues, wall pop outs, or some damn good cosplayers that I could keep. I would even feed them and everything ;)

**Chapter 19neteen: **Great Minds and All That

Two weeks passed quickly following the council's dismissal, agreeing to meet again within a month's time to get ready for war with the snake yokai, Hisuhebi. Only about half of the council members actually left to prepare their packs for the coming battle, the rest sent messengers, wishing to stay and be present for the birth of the western lord's heir should it come earlier than expected.

Among those who stayed were lord Rengou and his cousin lady Onkou, who was serving as his mate's beta, his mate at home with their own pup. Lady Akako also remained, though no other of her house stayed. She was a bird yokai of bright red coloring and the leader of a tribe that had long ago joined with the inuyokai. Aoi was her older brother and she mirrored his mannerisms and friendliness.

Lord Kidotta along with his brother, lord Hikigaeru, who spent nearly a week recovering from his collision with the wall before he could move, chose to stay on at the western palace as well, intrigued by the thought of lord Sesshomaru finding a bride. Much to lady Kei's aggravation, they kept irritating the castle staff on where Kagome had come from and where her family might be, along with constant demands for attention even though they had brought five of their own attendants.

Irritation soon turned to a fine temper when she was, once again, having to work her way down to the guest hall to settle some dispute between Hikigaeru, the idiot, and one of her maids. The young bear had come to the west as an orphan were Kei practically raised her. There had to be a good reason for the shy young woman to become as red faced mad as she had been when she arrived at the bedroom door while Kei was dressing for the day. Kara had been too worked up to even tell her more than she would not got to 'that things' room again.

Lady Kogirei was now ready for murder and mayhem and it radiated around her, the ghost of nine white tails flowing out behind her, her menacing aura slipping out from her shields and her green eyes glowing eerily, making many of her charges duck into spare rooms until she passed by.

"My son," Shi said, looking out the window, feeling the slight pressure of the familiar aura. "This one believes you may have to go rescue one of those fools you are letting remain here."

"Why?" he asked, going over the papers and maps before him. He was trying to determine the best placement for his soldiers, deciding a wider guard was needed. Sesshomaru had left his mates early this morning, trusting Inuyasha, who was bordering on fanatical overprotectiveness, to keep an eye on Kagome. She had decided to spend the day with Rin and Shippo, having had enough of their guests herself.

"It seems they have nearly put Kogirei into a find rage. Do you recall what happened to your palace the last time?" Shikyomi grinned, foxfire could be an explosive thing.

Sesshomaru blinked. He did indeed remember the incident that led to the renovation of the southern hall of his home. They had never found the slightest trace of the offender who decided to go on a rampage, hurting several of the servants in lady Kogirei care. Sesshomaru returned from his wonderings to find a massive hole in the side of his palace, bright green flames still smoldering around it. The lady herself, who sat on the edge of the wreckage, smiled and suggested a large window would be nice. "Can you not go distract your oldest and dearest friend? This one will deal with them in time."

Shi opened the window and leapt out without a word. Easily climbing to the second story ledge, she swung into another window and leaned against the wall, waiting. It was not long before Kogirei came into view. It had truly been awhile since she had seen her so pissed. "Kei." She said when she neared, "what has happened to my sneaky little fox who likes to play with her prey?"

The lady pause, the ghost tails swaying, making a swishing sound even though they were not fully manifested. "Play?" she asked with interest, "am I allowed to play with them then?" The glow in the bright green eyes changed, lighter, but somehow more frightening at the same time.

"My son only needs him to live a little while longer, but…"

The vixen grinned. "You would be surprised what one can live through." She finished. "Very well, you have diverted me for now, but I make no promises if he nears my Kara again."

Shikyomi walked to her and placed her hand on her face, "Understood, my tiny fox."

Kogirei playfully swatted her hand away. "Just because you're bigger than me…"

"In any form." Shi interrupted wisely as they turned back down the hall.

"Does not make me tiny!" Kei finished in mock anger. "Now, dear friend, how shall we begin?" Their voices faded away, thought laughter could be heard from time to time coming from the room they had disappeared into. The servants slowly poked their heads out of their hiding places and resumed their work. One fool slept unaware of the turn his life was about to take.

\\(^v^)/

Kagome smiled from her place on a cushioned chair Inuyasha had had brought out to her. Even though she thought he was being a little silly about it, the care he was taking with her made her feel warm, loved, along with slightly irritated at times. Sesshomaru was also being more careful of her, but not quite as obviously as his brother.

She watched as Shippo and Rin played together, a hint of sadness creeping in. Kagome felt that she was bearing witness to the last of their childhood, all too soon they would begin footsteps into a wider and more dangerous world. Inuyasha also watched them, the red of his robes standing out against the dark brown of the tree he was leaning against. It was a comfort to her mother's heart that her children, those she carried as well, had such guardians as him and Sesshomaru to watch out for them.

"L...lady Kagome?" The little imp at her side sought her attention. Jakan had become nervous around her since he discovered the source of her targets that she practiced with. He just did not seem to find it as humorous as Miroku did when she blew up images of him painted gleefully by lady Shi. "There is a servant of lord Kidotta's house that wishes to speak with you."

Kagome looked over to where he indicated and saw a young woman, maybe a year or so older than herself, half hidden by a large bush with white blooms on it. Seeing no harm, she rose to go to her. Inuyasha beat her there. "Why do you need to see Kagome?" He asked, though he was not really harsh, the woman backed away a bit.

"Please may I speak with her?" The woman sounded timid, yet determined, stirring Kagome's mercy. It must be something very important for one so obviously afraid of the yokai to come to her.

"It is alright, Inuyasha. We will be right over there," she pointed to a spot a little way into the garden, well within sight. Of course that was also within Inuyasha's hearing range, so she would be perfectly safe. As gently as she could, she took the woman's arm and led her to the place she had indicated, the girl relaxing more with each step away from him. "What is it that frightens you?" She asked.

"Do they not scare you, my lady?" Her pretty brown eyes cut back to where Inuyasha stood. "You are human, are you not?"

"I believe so." Kagome chuckled softly. She was actually not really as sure about that as she once had been, being a bride and the priestess of the Shikon No Toma had changed her view on what it meant to be 'human'. "It doesn't matter, though. There is good and bad in all beings, which includes the yokai. I do not fear them." They stopped walking. "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

The woman seemed to draw herself up, her spine straitening. "My name is Asa. I have come to ask for help for the woman of my village. We are used as lord Kidotta's concubines, his own little harem of human toys is what he calls us. I am twenty now and have been released to be a maid in his service, which is little better. Is there any way you can save them?" Asa looked away, teary eyed. "They just took my sister for training, she is twelve, my lady, please help us!"

Inuyasha, though angered himself, became concerned about Kagome. She held that look upon her face, similar to when she nearly killed Naraku the first time with her sacred arrow. He half expected her to manifest her bow and go hunting the man right that second. Though it was not an uncommon thing in the era that they were in, it did not make it right, and Kagome was not one to let things like that lie.

Normally, he would just go pound the creep into the ground, but this was something they needed to discuss with Sesshomaru before they acted. However, they would do something about this, he could feel her resolve clearly through their bond, which became stronger as every day passed. "Kagome." He came up behind her and pulled her back against him.

She placed a hand on his arm where it rested against her chest, but did not speak to him. Instead Kagome met Asa's eyes steadily. "The west is now my home, its people in my care. I will not let such things continue here, that I promise."

"Thank you, my lady." Asa bowed low before her, then rushed away, already late for duties. She did not want to get caught, at least until lady Kagome could make good her promise. The maid found her coworkers rushing to find her, something about lord Hikigaeru injuring himself during some kind of hallucination involving spiders crawling from his eyelids.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as she pulled away from him to return to her chair, needing the sight of the children to calm herself, "we should go to Sesshomaru about this before we do anything."

Kagome sighed, much as she like this new matureness that he had gained, sometimes she missed the rash, 'let's go beat the shit out of them' mentality he had. "We will, but that does not change my mind on the matter. You two made me the lady of the west, you must also deal with the consequences of that, one of which is frying that prick." She said as she sat down.

Inuyasha was silently stunned for a moment before amusement took its place. He relayed the entire conversation to their mate, who was still pouring over maps in his den. Humor came through their bond, both men entertained at how inu like she was becoming. Their lady had proudly taken her first official step into the role they had given to her.

(o,o)

A short time later, lord Hokoru joined Sesshomaru. "My lord, I have found more information. It seems the dog threw together this hasty plan because of your mating and getting an heir within such a short time. He has been speaking against you quietly for many years now, but nothing that would constitute treason. His pack is small, so you were correct in assuming that he reached out into another. There also seem to be one or two among the newer servants as well that follow him." The inu bowed. "I am sorry that this has progressed this far while the western palace was under my care, my lord Sesshomaru."

"This one is positive that you could have put down this idiotic rebellion, it was hasty and not well planned at all." Sesshomaru stood, ready to go meet his pack for the evening meal, "This one only delayed to see if this was somehow encouraged by Hisuhebi or his followers to serve as a distraction. As soon as you are aware of how many followers he has, we will begin." With that, he walked passed the still bowing Hokoru.

{-.-}

The meal they shared as a family went wonderfully, Rin and Shippo excitedly telling every one of their day and the new things that they were learning. Rin had taken up archery and was very proud of it. Shippo was starting sword training as well, claiming that he would be just as good as his Otousan and his Oyaji someday. It was an all too brief time of contentment for the family.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shikyomi were going to make an effort to be good hosts to their guests. So, after sending a sleepy Rin and Shippo, Sango and Miroku acting as their guards, to their rooms, the rest of the group headed toward the main dining room where their guests would be served. Lady Kei joined them in route, a pleasant smile on her face, as if she had not nearly set the palace on fire that very morning.

It was not long after they were seated that their guests arrived, the first being lady Akako who bowed politely before taking a seat next to lady Shi and asking of her brothers health. The next to come was lord Hokoru. He bowed, then silently took the seat next to Kei, a hounded look in his violet eyes. The reason behind that came strolling in the room just behind lord Rengou a few moments later. The dark haired inu took the place beside Akako and the lady, instead of taking the spot next to her lord, went around the table to sit by Hokoru. Kei, ever the supportive friend, withheld the grin when he noticeably grimaced. The last to make an appearance was lord Kidotta, his brother nowhere in sight. He took the seat at the end of the table, at least one space away from everyone else.

There was quiet while they were served their meals, then a low hum began as they chatted to those they were near. The small talk was interrupted, however, when Kidotta addressed the head of the table. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am most curious where you found your bride, it seems little history is known about her or her family."

Sesshomaru barely glanced his way, before his gaze turned to Kagome, her irritation with the inu evident to him. "My lady answers as little or as much as she chooses, Kidotta."

"Then I must ask you, lady Kagome," he turned his attention her way, his voice distantly polite.

"At this time, sir, I have no knowledge where my ancestors lay," she smiled gracefully, "my family is here, with my mates and our pack." Inuyasha did not bother to hide his smirk. She had perfectly answered his question with no lie to change her scent.

Kidotta was about to speak again when a loud shout could be heard. A few moments later, Asa came into the room, bowing. "My lord Kidotta, lord Hikigaeru is quiet ill." He looked more annoyed than concerned as he rose.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Lady Kogirei stood as well, "I am the palace healer, after all."

"Do as you please," he replied before leaving.

Kei excused herself, then came to the young maid. "Could you tell me what ails the man?" she asked the terrified girl softly as they walked away.

"My lady," Asa said quietly as possible, "it seems he believes that his… neither regions are rotting off." She finished, her face turning slightly red.

"I see." Lady Kei said thoughtfully, "I must make him some medicine at once." She then smiled as she led the trembling woman down the hall, knowing the snickering sound she had caught had been her dear friend overhearing their conversation. Truly, that inu was quite the devious one. "Tell me, my dear, is there anything that the patient is afraid of, or may have a bad reaction to?" she asked smoothly.

"Well," Asa thought for a moment, "fish and the like tend to make him sick and he does not care for bugs." She said helpfully.

"That is good to know," Kei patted the girls shoulder comfortingly as they turned onto the guest hall, "very good to know."

\\(`o`)\/(`o`)/\\(`.`)\/(-_-)\o(_ _)oo(T_T)o (titled: me waiting for a chapter, lol)

That evening, after they bid their remaining guests goodnight, Hokoru stopped Sesshomaru as he passed. "All is ready, my lord." He assured him.

Sesshomaru paused momentarily. "Call a meeting for the afternoon, all in the palace will attend." Then he joined Kagome and Inuyasha who waited a short distance away.

(O.O)

After most of the palace lay slumbering, a dark shadow slipped into lord Hikigaeru's chambers. It crept silently to the bed before placing a hand over the man's mouth. "Wake up, you fool." The figure shook his face harshly.

Hikigaeru sat up, gasping. There were scratches and deep healing cuts over his eyes as though he had tried to claw them out. After he recognized the face in the dark he settled down. "Why are you here?"

"You are suspected. There can be no other reason for these occurrences." The figure moved farther into the shadows. "However, I do not think it is Sesshomaru who suspects, these games are not his way. He would have killed you on the spot had he been the one. Who have you spoken with?"

"Only you. I have been shut up in this room since that bitch broke my back," he growled. It was nearly healed, of course, but it was a damn painful thing. These instances had not helped matters either.

"Hmm. Perhaps that is the reason, your imbecilic outburst at the council. This is good, that means someone suspects, but is not certain." The inu moved to the door. "Do not leave this room unless I summon you."

"I will not. Lady Kogirei has promised to return with herbs to stop the delusions. What she gave me earlier helped instantly," Hikigaeru said smiling, thinking she was stupid for helping her lord's enemy.

"Good. At least someone is useful in this place." The presence disappeared as quickly and silently as it had appeared.

**Afterthoughts:** Well, there ya go, two chapters close together. I am still working on several more for this story a scene at a time. It is interesting how elements are added as I go. However, I must take a mini break from this tale and finish All He Needs, another Inuyasha fanfic of mine. There are only two chapters left for it and I have yet to finish them even though I am sure of the ending. It has been put off for a while, so I am going to do my best to finish it before I post again on Twisted Fates. I do not plan on it taking more than a week, providing more craziness does not occur. So see you again around then, Laters!


	21. Chapter 21

**FreakyPoet:** Well, I lied. My muses, those wonderfully wicked fairies, would not let me put this one to the side. Very often, I can only write what is in me to write and right now that is this. However, to anybody waiting on All He Needs, I promise I will have it done soon, even if I type my fingers down to blood and bone to get it done.

**Fair Warnings: **there will most likely be a little yaoi going in this chapter, so if m/m bothers you, how the hell have you gotten this far in this story? Anyway, you have been warned.

This is also my first attempt at writing just yaoi. Though I am an avid fan of yaoi manga and anime stories, I am not a guy, (and sadly, I have found no one willing to let me hold the camera for my own selfish drool….uh, writing purposes… writing) so it will only have the benefit of my imagination, not any actual experience on my part, which I feel helps the writing process. (^v^)

**Chapter 20enty: **The Morning

Hokoru wound his way through the darkened corridors of the western palace. It was his habit to patrol through them in the predawn hours, feeling that it was his honor and his duty as its steward to ensure all was well and ready for the day to come. To his knowledge, the only one, besides lord Sesshomaru before he mated, to rise earlier than he was Tsuyoi and her troops, who were already out preparing. So it was somewhat surprising to see the lantern light coming from Kei's workroom where she often made her medicine. There had only been one sick in the palace recently, he thought worriedly, figuring that he had better see what she was up to. He stood in her doorway, watching as she held a vial of sickly green liquid up to the light. "You are aware that he is needed for trial this afternoon." He stated, his usual seriousness in his voice.

"Have no fear, darling boy," Kogirei added just a touch more of the foul smelling herb on her workstation. "This will not interfere with lord Sesshomaru's plans. Sadly," she added, giving the vial a shake, "if he chooses the honorable path, he may not get to enjoy this gift at all, but somehow I just do not see him taking that path." The joyfully wicked expression that spread across her face, her eyes glowing gleefully, made him very uncomfortable in several different ways. Without a word, he backed away, leaving her to her task. As he continued on, Hokoru reminded himself never to get on the bad side of that particular white fox.

(^_^)

Inuyasha lay on his belly across the massive bed in their chambers, his head propped up by his hands as he eyed his sleeping mates stomach intently. He reminded Sesshomaru of a little pup wagging its tail as it waited on some special treat. "Otouto," he closed the door to their bathing room, stepping out nude, his long hair still slightly damp, "what are you doing?"

"Ani, you should see this." Inuyasha glanced his way, gaze lingering as Sesshomaru pulled his clothing on. He quickly looked away, ignoring the way his brother smirked at catching him. Sesshomaru laid across the bed, facing Inuyasha, but his eyes were on Kagome's stomach. "Just watch."

After a brief moment, a shape formed in her flesh, pushing out as the pups stretched within her. Sesshomaru gently touched it with his fingertips, the child pulling back instantly. A second later it thumped, as if to protest, making Kagome moan lightly in her sleep and roll towards them on that side. Then there was massive movement in waves across her tummy as they all shifted and settled again. Another sharp kick woke her completely, making her sit up and hold her side, wincing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reached for her, but was afraid to touch the wrong place. Sesshomaru sat up, taking in everything from her pale complexion to the soft hiss that was nothing but pain.

"I am alright." She said after catching her breath. "I think they hit a rib with that one." Carefully, Kagome eased onto her back, sitting up against the pillows. Softly she ran her hands over her swollen stomach, the babies setting beneath her touch. "Poor pups, they are running out of room in there."

"You will see Kogirei today." Sesshomaru's voice stern with authority.

Kagome didn't have the strength to get bothered by her alpha's order. "I will." She agreed, touching his face. "I believe that I will sit out of today's trial as well. I will spend my day in the garden, again, in my big fluffy chair, again, and feel ridiculous, again," smiling at them with a small laugh, she said, "but first, help me out of this bed, please!" they complied and she rushed as fast as possible out of the room, four tiny bodies dancing merrily on her bladder.

"I am worried, Sesshomaru. Something ain't right with her" Inuyasha said, resisting the need to rush after her.

"hn," his brother agreed. "Her scent is changing slightly." The inuyokai did not mention the fact that she was in constant, mild pain as well, sure that Inuyasha had already picked up on it. Now more than ever, he was having trouble controlling his anger at the cowardly weaklings that conspired against him. Had they been honorable, they would have challenged him and been already dead, forgotten past, and they would not have to leave Kagome in his mother's care to see this matter done.

(-`_`-)

Tsuyoi looked across the land, taking note of where each of her scouts lay, making sure that they were invisible even to an inu's sharp eyes. They did not fail her, each blending in with their surroundings perfectly. Many thought that she was hard and uptight, but that was not the case. She just had no room for error when it came to guarding the west. Shikyomi had plucked her up off the battle field as she sat beside her slaughtered father, trained her, and gave her reason for being. Serving and protecting the inuyokai, their families, making sure another house was never decimated like hers had been was her sole focus in life. Many felt that she was odd, anti-social and haughty because of her seriousness and her rare coloring she inherited from a great grandmother who married outside of the great houses. The truth, however, was that she just did not know how to speak to those out of her command. This left her at a complete and utter loss on how to deal with the monk who watched her again from a distance, though he had yet to actually speak to her.

Sango was also out early. She was a little disgusted with herself, once again watching Miroku follow the beautiful general around. Because she refused to give into such jealous behavior, she ended up studying the woman herself instead, with surprising results. Watching as Tsuyoi began one on one sword drills with the soldiers that she was working with, Sango could not help but admire how good she was, coming close to rivaling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; but, when Tsuyoi was in between bouts, her eyes would cut over to Miroku too fast to catch if one were not spying on her to begin with.

Years of being friends with Kagome had taught Sango to look below the appearance of a being and read their emotions instead. She would have sworn that the seemingly cold inu was puzzled and even slightly nervous of the monk's constant attention. This left her with a strange need to assure her that Miroku was fairly harmless. Besides, if Tsuyoi were to hit him in the usual manner, he might never wake up she thought to herself.

Having done nothing remotely like exercise since coming to the western palace, Sango thought of a great reason to speak with Tsuyoi. Approaching the field, she propped her hericotsu up against a nearby tree. "Would you mind sparing with me, lady Tsuyoi? I wish to be well ready should we be attacked. Hisuhebi's followers were not especially skilled when we fought them, but they did come in vast numbers."

"If it is your wish, lady Sango." The woman bowed slightly. The need to be prepared was something she well understood.

"Please, there is no need for the title." Sango said with a light blush, "I am not inuyokai nobility." They faced each other.

"You are now," Tsuyoi said, drawing her sword. "From the moment lord Sesshomaru made you his pack, you outrank me and it would not be honorable of me not to address you as such."

Sango drew as well, smiling a little. Already she could tell that Tsuyoi was a simple person, intelligent, but following the rules set before her, never once thinking of straying. It made her a perfect and loyal general, but she doubted it had gained her many friends. Sango blocked the first strike beautifully, both women leaving their thoughts behind as they concentrated on the blade before them.

Miroku was now in awe. Sango had always been captivating when she fought, giving her all to the battle, but her and Tsuyoi together left him completely enthralled. So spellbound in fact, that he never once felt the presence creeping up behind him until he felt the warm breath upon the back of his neck.

"Lovely aren't they." Lady Shikyomi said, leaning in close to him. Laughter spilled out of her as her friend nearly jumped out of his skin, falling without any grace to the ground. Their swords never ceased, intensely focused on the battle at hand.

Miroku laid his head down on the grass, staring sorrowfully up at the sky. "It is just my lot in life to fall victim to such stunning beauty." He blinked puppy dog eyes up at her, making her laugh all the more while giving him a hand up.

"Poor cursed fellow that you are," she teased him. "You should consider how this may play in your favor." Shi was well aware of his love for Sango, just as he knew of her sorrow at her mates passing and never having gotten much time to be with Midoriko.

Miroku's gaze had already strayed back to those on the training field. "How so?" he asked absently.

"that one," Shi nodded toward Tsuyoi, "need has issues when it comes to getting close to others, the other is afraid to get close to anyone, but does so naturally. Perhaps they will help each other overcome these things." She looked out over the battling women as well, grinning. It would be most interesting watching things develop there.

"Perhaps." Miroku agreed, "or they could forget about me all together, clinging to each other instead," he said sadly, though his eyes nearly crossed at the image that thought provoked.

"Dear one," Shikyomi placed an arm around his shoulders, "should that happen, here is a warm embrace on cold nights for you." She grinned again as Tsuyoi managed to disarm Sango, knocking her back into the well packed dirt. "This one thinks that you will not have to worry about that. You have a way of getting under the skin, especially the slayers." She grinned when Tsuyoi helped the woman up and Sango retrieved her sword before taking positon again. Though they may not have the blood, her son's pack certainly carried the pride and spirit of the inuyokai. The monk now held a speculative gleam in those gorgeous purple eyes, telling her that he was not giving up on his love just yet, as she had intended.

(~v~) (Looks like a fucked up bird, doesn't it? Oh well *shrugs*)

Hikigaeru slept soundly in his darkened room, tucked warmly into his blankets, mind at peace. A slight shifting under his covers made a slight frown appear, as if his body was already registering that something was wrong. Then the sensation of something brushing across his leg brought him fully awake, kicking at whatever had decided to share his bed with him. It did not help, that feeling of something crawling, inching its way across his skin through the fine hair that covered his legs would not cease. He flung the blanket off, staring with horror as massive centipedes and slugs swarmed over his lower extremities, gaining size as their beady little eyes focused on his face. He began screaming, kicking and thrashing, but not a thing helped as they slowly began to feast on his flesh….

(*.*)

Kagome sight in irritation. She felt bulky, hot, sticky, cranky, and extremely uncomfortable. She, too, felt that her time was nearing, remembering the symptoms her mother described at the end of her pregnancies. It was strange to her how time had sped and dragged along at its own pace during her own, but then again, time had always played games with her life it seemed. Right now, she thought as she sat bored out of her mind in the garden, time was snail crawling and laughing at her.

Shikyomi had been with her, but said she had to run for a second and would be right back. Kogirei, who was checking on her health, promised to stay and watch over her while the lady death was gone, plotting as usual. "You look absolutely miserable, my dear. Would it help if I got those men of yours to come and sit with you?"

Kagome grimaced. "It's because they are not here, it's the only time I allow myself to look how I feel."

"Why hide it? They know anyway." Lady Kei said. Even lord Sesshomaru seemed slightly frantic when he came to get her this morning. Normally he would have just sent the imp.

Whatever answer she would have given was lost by the sound of screaming coming from the guest hall. Cursing the timing, Kei rose from her seat, seeing Asa already heading her way, calling out that Hikigaeru was once again lost in some nightmare vision that he could not wake from. She let out a loud, short yipping noise that had Kagome looking at her strangely.

Two soldiers appeared, each taking a place beside Kagome's chair. Seeing, them she sighed again heavily. Kogirei just laughed as she headed toward her waiting victim, patting the vial in her pocket. She left, knowing that Shi would return soon and Kagome would remain well guarded in the few moments she would be gone.

As if he had been just waiting for such a moment, Kidotta strolled his way into the gardens, his dark green clothing blending well with the surroundings. Before he could get to close to her, the guards stepped forward, a silent warning not to approach any farther. "Lady Kagome," he said, bowing just enough to be polite. Rin popped around a tree, catching his attention momentarily before Shippo chased her into another part of the greenery. "What lovely blossoms lord Sesshoamru keeps," he commented, his eyes returning to her.

"Yes," she agreed smiling widely, "And he protects them well, sir." Kagome really wanted to murder the man on the spot for the way he was looking at her like she was some fine possession and her daughter as if she were a future desert.

"Indeed." He said snidely, "but I am sure he could part with one or two these beautiful flowers."

Her grin turned slightly vicious as she felt two powers coming their way swiftly, one a cold burn and the other a roaring flame. It seems their bond had opened without her even realizing it. "I would have a care, sir, for which blooms you have your eyes on, even the smallest can have sharpened thorns," she stood to greet her mates as they appeared, "and, as I have mentioned, the care taker here guards his garden well."

"So I see." Kidotta sneered. "My lady," he bowed again before heading toward the guest's quarters.

"Kagome, what did that bastard want?" Inuyasha growled out, her anger intensifying his own. His hand rested firmly on his sword hilt as he watched the man depart.

"I can't be sure, but I think he was trying to piss me off." She glared in the direction of the guest hall, reki spiking, "and he succeeded." Kagome continued, replaying their conversation to them. How she wanted to fry his ass into crispy bits of char.

Sesshomaru was just as angry as his mates, but would not let it consume him. There would be time to deal with Kidotta in the very near future, other plans had to be put into motion first. Still, he found his claws sharpening, wanting to dig through the inu's chest, through the meat and bone until he held his heart in his hand and crushing it.

Kagome took a step towards him, only to be blanketed by an overwhelming dizzy spell. She started to fall, only to be caught by Inuyasha, who instantly lifted her into his arms. She saw his lips form her name as darkness clouded her vision before slipping into unconsciousness.

(o`_`o)

Lady Kei helped Kagome into the bed, completely ignoring one silently glaring inuyokai and the other one that paced behind him, his golden eyes fixated on Kagome's pale face. She soothed the blankets over the girls rounded stomach, smiling softly at her. "My lady, I am afraid you will have to rest for the next few days. Your time is not far off."

Kagome sighed and nodded, her expression revealing the strain she had been under. She was so tired and weighed down all the time. "I understand." Leaning back against the silk, she sighed again. "Any idea when exactly?"

"A day or two at the most. I would be more confident if Katsumi would return, she was the only one alive when the last bride gave birth, but I am positive that you will be fine." Kei said, stepping away from the bed, her shoulder lightly brushing Sesshomaru's, a meaningful look passing between them, making him relax slightly, his glare softening.

Inuyasha barely spared her a glance as she left the room, coming instantly to Kagome's side. "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked. She could almost feel the worry rolling off of him in waves.

"I just need sleep, I will be fine." Kagome was a little afraid he was going to go nuts and start making her strange food again, the memory making her lips curl into a sleepy smile. "I am just going to stay here and rest, I know you both have other things that you must do."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay with you." Inuyasha was nearly as pale as she had been when she had collapsed.

Knowing that she would get no rest with Inuyasha pacing the bedroom and jumping every time she moved, she looked toward their calm alpha. She knew that he was worried in his own way, but he was composed as usual, something Kagome was very grateful for at the moment. She was struggling less and less with their connection and opened it with ease, sending plea in his direction. 'Distract him, please' she let him feel her weariness.

Sesshomaru understood, though he also felt the need to watch over her, that she would do better with quiet and peace. He was going over ideas of how to get him to leave the room when she sent him an image that made stare at her innocent appearing face for a second before smirking slightly. He knew a moment of pride for having a devious and generous mate, then place a hand on Inuyasha's back. "Come Otouto. Kagome will not move from our bed." This was said with a glance in her direction. Sesshomaru ignored her slight glare and accepted the slight nod she gave. As he led Inuyasha away from their chambers, he felt her drift off into slumber, her last thoughts still clear in his mind.

"Are you sure that we should be leaving her alone right now?" Inuyasha grumbled, glancing back.

"Your agitated presence right now would give her more stress. There are things that must be done soon, Otouto. This one would have this over before she gives birth." He led him down a new corridor, the western palace still a maze to the younger inu. Sesshomaru opened a small simple door that was mostly over looked in the grand hallway, stepping back, he allowed Inuyasha to proceed before him.

Inuyasha looked at him questioningly, but then stepped out into the warm late morning sun. The sight revealed to him was captivating, making him pause just outside the door. It was a large enclosed garden with a natural stone wall lining the edge, its height well above their reach. Strange and unusual flowers and trees were throughout, along with several stone and wooden statuary and fountains. It should have appeared cluttered together, but each was set in a cool and relaxing placement, making him feel less tense. Inuyasha had not even realized that he had stopped until he felt his brother behind him, Sesshomaru's arm coming across his chest, bringing him back against him. Without thought, Inuyasha held onto it, leaning back. "What is this place, Ani?"

"This one's personal garden." Sesshomaru told him. This was the place where he came when he felt agitated and when important decisions had to be made. For nearly two centuries it had been his place of solace, never sharing it with another until he had brought Inuyasha into it. Never in all the years he had spent in its solitude did he imagine that he would be sharing it with his brother, but Inuyasha's presence nearly brought compete contentment to him now. He would bring both of his mates here as soon as Kagome recovered from giving life to their pups.

Sesshomaru let go of him, moving farther into the tranquil setting. Inuyasha fell in behind him, looking around him, trying to take in everything. His worry for Kagome was still constant in the back of his mind, but for the moment, the tension that had him on edge began to slip slowly away as he concentrated on what and who was before him. He could not help but feel that the western lord was up to something, his instincts rarely wrong when it came to his alpha these days. It was as if Sesshomaru had crawled inside him and left a piece of himself within, Inuyasha now always aware of him as he had been Kagome.

Sesshomaru shed his clothing, laying each piece carefully over a stone bench, until only his pants remained. "Spar with me, Otuoto." He said, his voice low.

"Right now?" Inuyasha asked, still slightly aggravated. His brother turned toward him, one perfect eyebrow arched. Grumbling, he complied, shedding his own robes and propping his sword up against the same stone bench. "Is this one of the things that we must do?" He asked smartly.

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red, his instinct coming forward at Inuyasha's insolent tone. A feral grin stretched across his mouth, making his mate eye him warily. They circled each other in the limited space. Inuyasha made the first move, throwing a punch toward his alpha's midsection, only to be evaded and having to dodge quickly to keep from receiving a like blow himself. They continued on, rarely landing an actual strike on each other, until their skin was gleaming from a thin layer of sweat.

"So," Inuyasha said as they began another pass, "was this Kagome's idea to wear me out or somethin?"

"No." Sesshomaru rushed him, swiftly catching him off guard by moving behind him and pinning him against a tree with smooth, paper-like bark that felt cool against his heated skin, in sharp contrast to the hot body behind him. "Would you like to know what our mate did suggest?" He asked, his mouth hovering over his mating mark. Giving into the urge, his fangs sank into it, causing the younger inuyokai to whimper until his tongue ran over it soothingly. "Do not move." Sesshomaru growled out, the command clear.

He walked over to where he had left his clothing, picking up the obi among his things. Returning to his lover, he wound the cloth around him, binding his forearms together. Turning Inuyasha to face him, he took the inu's own red belt to loop over a branch, raising them up until he was stretched out, but could stand somewhat comfortably. "Sess…., Kagome suggested this?" Inuyasha stammered, blushing.

"Yes." The lord of the west said, admiring the way he looked pinned there. They both knew that had he truly wanted to, he could break the binding, it was more his alpha's command that held him in place. Well, that and a raging curiosity of what would be done next. "She has an amazingly talented mind. We will be sure to repay her in kind when she has fully healed." Sesshomaru's hand slid down his back, the muscles lengthened, leaving more contrasts as he followed the lines of each one, defined by the position he had tied him into. His lips tasted the skin of his shoulder, the warm breath that caressed against him causing shivers through Inuyasha before his mate's tongue leisurely made its way up his neck.

Sesshomaru gently nuzzled under his chin before meeting eyes as blood red as his were. Those fiery orbs closed as he covered Inuyasha's mouth with his own, their tongues meeting and tangling together, and his roaming hand coiling in the bound inu's hair. The other made its down Inuyasha's taunt stomach, cupping his aroused flesh through the soft fabric he still wore, causing him to groan into his brother's mouth.

Pulling back, he traced the half-bloods faintly swollen lips with his fingertips, all the while still sending waves of pleasure rushing through him, sliding his other hand inside his clothing, teasingly. Gently, he slipped his fingers the warm cavern of his mouth, fascinated by the way his tongue ran over them. Pulling them out, he let his claws barely scrape down Inuyasha's skin until he reached the curve of his ass, pushing the fabric slowly down until it dropped completely. Taking the still moistened digits, he slowly pressed into him, taking sweet time to prepare him, at the same time he devoured his mouth, still caressing his hardened length.

Inuyasha was lost to Sesshoamru's all-out assault on his senses. The heat of his mouth, the press of his body against him as his hands practically manipulated his flesh like clay, kneading and pressing into him until all thought was gone. So near he came to that mindless point, the tether that held him was all that kept him standing when his dominate released him from his sensual torture. His breath came in soft pants as he watched Sesshomaru stripped of his remaining clothing.

Sesshoamru himself greatly admired the vision before him, his lover nearly brought to his knees by only the touch of his hands. Though that in itself was thought provoking, he knew that time was short for them. As much as he wanted to continue the torment on his beta's body, silently vowing to capture him again in the future, he pulled the knot on Inuyasha's obi, releasing him partly. A soft growl rumbled through his chest at the new sight of Inuyasha stripped bare against the soft grass, his arms still bound and held above his head, his eyes dark red and hungry.

Sesshoamru knelt between his spread legs, grasping his hips with firm hands. Lifting him, he worked his way into the tight, pulsing heat, nearly losing control at the sight and sound of Inuyasha throwing his head back and moaning loudly as his body was gradually forced to swallow Sesshomaru's hardness in one long, slow thrust. Their blood seemed to turn molten as Inuyasha's back arched, displaying his form like a feast before a king. His lover took full advantage, savoring the taste and texture of his skin before capturing his mouth once more, while he moved in and out at a deliberate, tortuous pace.

Letting go of iron control, he withdrew, rolling his mate onto his side. Lifting one leg as he slipped behind him, Sesshoamru sunk back into Inuyasha, relishing each little whimper and gasp wrung from him. Finely, he released the binding, allowing the younger inu to catch himself as he was turned onto his stomach, Sesshomaru thrusting more deeply within him. Faster and stronger, driving the one below him to near collapse from intense, painful pleasure, he pulled Inuyasha's head back, his growing fangs once again burring themselves into the flesh of his mating mark, holding him in place.

Inuyasha could not bear any more, the thrilling sensation of being pinned while Sesshomaru filled him brought him to a point of extreme bliss, climaxing as he called his lovers name. Growling low in his chest, Sesshoamru shifted him higher, plunging even harder as he joined him, filling him with heated fluid, his teeth not releasing their prize until the spasms had stopped resounding through them.

:) :) ;);)

Opening her eyes, Kagome caught the tail end of their pleasure and felt the contentment that followed as they fell together, curling in each other's arms. She sighed as she rolled over, her hands on her ever rounding belly. Truly, she craved the day when the fight was behind them and they could enjoy being together in peace. Grinning tiredly, Kagome thought that maybe it might be a good idea to invest in several lengths of sturdy silken ropes. Giggling, she allowed herself to fall into sleep, torrid dreams awaiting her to be played out in those coming peaceful days she hoped for.

**FreakyPoet: **Well, there you have my very first yaoi writing. Feel free to let me know how I did in a scale of 1(this shit fucking sucked and not in the good way) to 10 (fuck, I need a fan and some spare underwear). As always, well meant advice is always welcome and I hope you had fun! Sorry bout the randomness below, it's just the way my mind works.

**Freak Phrase of the Day:** If you want me to give a fuck, darlin, at least learn how to be a proper dick first.

**Uses: **Whiny husbands, ex boyfriends, and public officials who are trying to shove their opinions down your throat. Use freely and repeat as many times as necessary. Just saying, :) Laters! (Yes, I am an official Bitch, got my plaque and everything.)


	22. Chapter 22

**FreakyPoet: **Hello again! This story has still captured most of my time and attention, so we're going to roll with it while it lasts. Have fun!

**Chapter** **21entyone**: A Promising Afternoon

The high sun chased away the darkened corners, revealing their secrets and making it harder for the shadowy figure to catch Hikigaeru in a private setting, since the fool had left his room. His lips curled into a hate filled sneer as he watched him failing to flirt with one of the castle servants. His odd yellow coloring had not been hard to spot at all. The idiot was going to get himself killed, either by Sesshomaru or by the man himself, but for the moment, he was still needed.

"Shall I get him for you?" came the sultry voice from behind him.

"No, you focus on your target. Find out all you can about this afternoon" He told her. He was running out of time to put his plan into action.

"As you please, my lord." Her hands traced his shoulders before she disappeared in a flash of blood red lips and black waist length hair.

"I must go and prepare the council room for this afternoon, my lord." The maid was saying to Hikigaeru, "please let me go..."

"I will," he said staring into her lovely chocolate eyes, "if you can tell me why we are called to a meeting when most of the council is not even here."

"I do not know, my lord," she said, leaning slightly closer, "but I can tell you that lady Kagome collapsed early this morning, this could possibly the reason behind calling a rushed gathering." The young bear said quietly, but not so much that the man in hiding missed it.

"Good." Hikigaeru gave a sickening grin, "then I will see you immediately afterwards." He said, his grip on her wrist tightening in warning.

"I will be sure of it, my lord." Kara managed to keep her smile from slipping until she was back on the servant's hall. She would see him for certain, there was no way she was missing it. She bowed slightly as she passed the only mother she had even known, the foxes green eyes flashing merrily as she went by.

(^v^)

"I have caught you at last, lord Hokoru." Said a silken voice coming up beside him. Lady Onkou slid her arm through his, walking him down a nearly empty corridor.

He tried his best to politely shake her off. "I must attend my lord Sesshomaru, I have not the time to speak with you now." Hokoru said, attempting to dislodge her again without simply launching her through the wall. The damn woman had become greatly annoying in her pursuit of him.

"It must be tiring to do all that work for him, taking care of responsibilities that he should be doing himself. However do you stand it when lord Sesshomaru goes off wondering?" She said pouty, drawing attention to her red mouth that matched her eyes.

"It is my honor to serve my lord." He said stonily, taking a hand and brushing hers off his arm. "I must go, if you have need of anything, please address it to lady Kogirei, who is in charge of guests." Nodding to her, he slipped away, feeling her glare burning into his back the whole way.

(~_~) (Old grumpy)

The large council room filled with those of the castle, missing only Kagome, Shikyomi, who was playing her body guard, and the children and their caretaker of the moment, Jakan. The members took their places at their usual tables, the servants lined the walls. There were noises among them, expecting it to be announced that the new lady of the west would be presenting the heir soon.

All quieted as the western lord arrived, his brother and mate walking beside him, glaring at the room in general. He was of a mind with Shikyomi, forget all the posturing and hype, just kill the bastards. Sesshomaru's cool gaze scanned the crowd of people, stilling them as he and Inuyasha took the dais, but neither sitting on the thrones.

Lord Hokoru stood at the foot of the dais, the blue and yellow of his clothing standing out against the grey stone. "Sesshomaru, lord of the inuyokai has called you here to bear witness of traitors to the west and its peoples." He said solemnly, his features never changing despite the soft gasps in the room. "Lord Rengou, one of your house has been proven traitor, will you stand for them?"

The proud inu remained in his seat. "I will not. This has been done without my knowledge or approval, my mate and I cut ties with Onkou." He bowed his head, knowing that she was the only one of his pack of four that could have been so foolish.

"My lord." The lady said, horrified. "I know not what they speak of." She said, backing up from him.

His black eyes looked through her. "I know you not." He said simply before facing the dais, waiting to see if lord Sesshomaru would be merciful on his house. Having a traitor among your pack could mean the entire pack was killed, just to be certain no others remained.

Hokoru looked to Sesshomaru, catching the small movement of his eyes. "We acknowledge that Onkou is not a member of your pack." He said, moving on. The woman herself looking pleadingly across the room. Rengou relaxed slightly.

"I will stand for her." Hikigaeru stood up quickly, the lady happily going to his side. His brother was furious, waves of it rolling off of him. How had they known, they had been so careful for years waiting for the time to strike at Sesshomaru.

Hokoru ignored him completely. "Lord Kidotta, your pack also stands accused."

Lord Kidotta got angrily to his feet. "By what means are we accused?!" He demanded.

"By their own breath." Lord Hokoru answered. "Overheard by the beautiful death, lady Shikyomi, and by your allies." Kogirei made a motion with her hand and five among the wall fell to their knees, all new to the castle by about two years. Kidotta's own servants stood by, trembling and standing behind Asa, unsure of their fate.

Kidotta braced his fists on the table. He had come too far, was too close to stop now. "It matters not, I am above reproach."

Inuyasha snickered, finding the outrage on his face humorous. "How stupid could you be?"

"I will not listen to such insults from a half breed mutt!" Kidotta straightened. "I am descended from the great houses and have as much right to the west as you!" His red rimmed gaze falling on Inuyasha, who just seemed more amused.

The sound of cutting laughter flowed through the room. All eyes turned to the back, where Katsumi revealed her face by pushing back the hood of her cloak. Reverent whispers went through the host, many of those present never having met the eldest, as she was known by. In fact, most had thought her dead. "What foolishness is this when there are much more important matters at hand?"

"A minor thing, Obaasan." Sesshomaru said coolly. Inuyasha felt the anger though, from the moment Kidotta had insulted him, Sesshomaru had wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. He could care less what one idiot felt about him, but he was warmed that it had angered his brother.

She slowly made her way down the center aisle, stopping by Kidotta. "Tell this one," Katsumi said, pinning him with her icy blue stare, "Where is the beguiling grace that comes with that fine red you bear? What true trait of the great houses have you?" She came closer to him, her sharply pointed teeth gleaming as she grinned. "Obviously, you have not wisdom, nor strength, or you would have challenged. Courage and honor appear to be lacking in you as well. Tell me, boy, can you even fly?" Katsumi chuckled again as she walked away. Leaning against the dais, she looked over him again, her stare turning blood thirsty. "There is a saying from the days when the great houses were many. Pack or prey. This one needs not anyone to tell her which you are." A collective shiver went around the room, most glad not to be the object before that merciless gaze.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said, "You may choose your fate, challenge this one or flee like prey to be hunted." Hikigaeru and Onkou rushed from the room, along with those who had been in with them, none moving to halt them whatsoever.

"You do not want to do this." Kidotta claimed, "There will be no one to govern my lands regularly." The land was on the border of the west and the north, once a great outpost of the dragon war.

"You are incorrect." Lord Hokoru told him, noticing Kogirei and Kara slipping from the room. "Your sister is being brought to the palace to judge her capabilities. Even though she is barely a hundred, it is said she is very dependable, being raised away from your care has probably done her well."

"I challenge the western lord." He growled out, knowing that he had a very slim chance of winning. He would not be hunted down like some game animal! However, he did not intend to leave Sesshomaru unscathed.

"Accepted." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped down from the dais, preparing to go outside where challenges were held. Kidotta had no intention of letting them get that far. As neared, he lunged at Inuyasha, blade bare in hand. Before Inuyasha could draw his sword, Sesshomaru plunged his hand into the inu's chest, breaking through the skin, muscle, and bone until he held the man's beating heart in his hands. His savage grin was the last sight of Kidotta, traitor to the west. Sesshomaru slowly pulled the twitching organ from the inu's chest, poison dripping from his hand, before the western lord tossed it carelessly away.

Inuyasha walked by the body, shaking his head at the wasted life. "Idiot." He handed Sesshomaru a cloth provided by Hokoru. "Someday, you will have to teach me how the hell you do that without staining all that pretty white." Katsumi roared with laughter from her seat on the edge of the dais as Sesshomaru gave him a bored look.

{ (l) o (l) }

Hikigaeru ran, Onkou just behind him. They had a limited time, he knew. Tsuyoi's guards had yet to move, though they watched them flee. Anger was easy to read on many faces as Sesshomaru was respected and even loved among his people. He kept them safe and well cared for just like his father before him. The yellow dog did not make it far beyond the palace walls.

When they had reached the open courtyard, a slow burn began in his stomach. He slowed, an arm coming across the affected area. It spread outward like the flowing tide, rising, receding, than spreading out farther with every breath he took until it felt like he was being consumed by fire on the inside. He reached a hand out pleadingly to Onkou as she passed him by. "Help me!"

His lover sneered as she went by him. She had been his brother's mistress, used to control him, she cared little as he dropped to the ground. Onkou had to hurry before the hunt began, she needed to make it to Kidotta's ally to the north.

His vision began to blur slightly as his muscles convulsed, rippling beneath his skin. Hikigaeru could barely make out Kara and Kogirei as they walked up to where he lay. "Wow, my lady, what did you do to him?" He heard Kara ask admiringly.

"It was a simple thing, really. Something Shikyomi and I came up with in our youth to punish a group of yokai who were stealing children. It is her poison, heated by fox fire. The herb I used suppresses the feeling for a long while. By the time that it begins to wear off, the damage is done. From what information we had gathered from those yokai as they lay screaming, it feels almost like you are being slowly cooked from the inside, or like acid moving through your veins." Kei said calmly. "You should really observe this, Kara. I doubt any other will ever have access to this particular poison, but I have made an antidote just in case. Of course this one is far too gone to administer it, not that I would, but it is a good thing for you to learn in your medicinal training." She studied his jerking form, tuning out the screams, muted somewhat by the black froth beginning to form in his mouth. "I might have used a bit too much," She noted, "it has been awhile since I felt the need to use it. It will be over far too quickly."

(Giggles)

The elegant room was dim, the soft crackle of flames the only break in the stillness, as if the very residence held its breath, waiting. Kagome woke, her eyes wide and blurry, pain streaking across her lower abdomen. It built, slowly rising as her body tensed until finely it crested, pulling a gasp from her lips. She seemed to fall back on the bed, already tired, knowing that this would just be the beginning.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha whispered harshly from her side where he had been watching over her, his hands reaching out to her, half afraid of causing more pain. It had been several hours since she had been sent to her bed by Kei after her collapse. He was worried, she looked so pale and worn. Sesshomaru was still gone, clearing out the last of Kidotta's followers from within the gates. None had made it past the barrier around their home, of that he was certain.

Finely, she blinked, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, willing herself not to give in to the fear trying to break into her mind. Her vision cleared, the pain leaving behind a constant, uncomfortable pressure between her hips, almost as if her body were slowly splitting in half. It was not hurting at that moment, but unsettling. "Um, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was dry, barely above a whisper, "you may want to go get lady Kei."

"I ain't leaving you." He told her. Inuyasha rose and went to the door, throwing it open. Jakan still stood beside the entrance, precisely where Sesshomaru had put him. "Go get lady Kei." When the imp went to open his mouth, his usually sneer present, Inuyasha snatched him up by his clothing, growing in his face. "You fuckin toad, move your ass, or I will rip your guts out!"

"Yyes, my lord." He croaked, looking a sickly pale green, he scurried away.

Inuyasha returned to Kagome's side, winding his fingers through hers. 'Sesshomaru…' his mind called out, wanting his strength and calm presence, missing it being by their side. Right now he felt his absence sharply.

(O.O)

'Sesshomaru…' the western lord looked toward his palace, just visible to him in the distance. The sun was high, haloing behind the structure as if it were calling to him. Suddenly, he felt Kagome's bond forced open, a wave of slow agony finding its way to him, nearly making him growl. "Hokoru." He waited for the inu's slight bow, then turned, leaving the last of Kidotta's pathetic rebellion behind him. He disappeared, a bright streak of light following the call of his mates.

"How sad, left to take care of another one of the lords responsibilities," Onkou purred from where she had dropped upon the ground before Sesshomaru. Hokoru turned back toward the pitiful creature before him. Large red, soulful eyes looked up at him, her plump lips smiling softly. "So, what is my punishment to be, master?" her tone seductive and sweet.

Hokoru fought back a sigh, not surprised in the least at her last minute tactics. "You are a traitor to the west," he drew his sword, the red blade glowing slightly, "your sentence is death." With one swing, he ended the her life, then calmly walked away as the body burned, the ashes fading away before he even made it across the stone bridge.

As Hokoru began to enter the court yard, something stalled him. A small movement in the air puzzled him, though he neither saw nor scented a threat, something left him feeling uneasy. Taking a slow, deep breath, he dropped his guard and released his gift. His aura rolled across the land like fog off the ocean, appearing red to his sight. Going unnoticed by anyone, it crept in all directions, marking the positions of those within his lord's barrier. Close to the edge of the lake, several long smudges appeared, unlike anything he had seen before. Quickly he, reined in his aura and headed to the palace. They had an intruder, of that he was positive.

o(_ _)o

Lady Shi was coming from their chambers when Sesshomaru appeared in the hall. His face was composed in its usual mask, but the light shining in his eyes was somewhat frightening. Any that were gathered within the confines of the hall quickly vanished, the scent of their fear clouded in the space. She stopped him before he could throw the door open. "She has to be moved, my son. It would be better if she could walk to the birthing chambers." Her amber eyes searched his to see if he comprehended what she was telling him.

"There is no delaying the birth any longer?" He turned those frosty golden eyes on her, making her place her hand on his arm for comfort. There was no good word for the emotion running through him, elation and terror churning together in one solid lump in his chest.

"No." Shikyomi told him, opening the door. "She was lucky to make it most of three months, my son. Your bother was born in a little over two."

Sesshomaru went into the room, taking in everything before him. Inuyasha lay propped up next to her, his hand holding hers tightly while he watched her worriedly. Lady Kogirei stood beside the bed, her hands resting gently on the mound of Kagome's stomach, smiling softly. That smile reassured him, releasing some of his tension he felt. He went to the bed, sharing glance with Inuyasha before stopping beside his best healer. "How is she?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Kagome said with a small smile, glad that he had made it safely back to them and in time to see their children born. As strong as he was, you never knew what could happen when your loved ones are out of your sight. She took his hand and closed her eyes as the last bit of the contraction eased away.

"She'll do." Kei chuckled, backing away. The new western lady was well on her way to giving birth and, so far, was doing just fine, considering. She could not sense any problems with either her, or the pups she carried. "Help her up, but be easy."

They lifted her from the bed, gently placing her on her feet. Kagome only made it two steps before having to stop, another wave of pain making her lower back ache. Both of her hands covered the area, stretching helping ease it a bit. "I am really not liking you two right now." She growled through her teeth.

Inuyasha looked a little startled, but Sesshomaru smiled. The fox had been correct, she was doing fine, full of that fire she always carried with her. After a moment, she held her hands out to them. "Well, come on, let's go defeat the hallway. I am ready to get this shit over with already." They could hear Shi and Kei laugh from the doorway, making the lady of the west glare at them as she passed by. "Crazy ass inuyokai." She muttered.

"You have been lumped with us now, it seems my tiny little fox friend." Shikyomi chuckled as they followed behind them.

"I can see where she might want me to be." Kei said, sly smile tugging at her lips, "After all, people of such great height gather air between their ears, likely to float away all together if they have no one more grounded to bring them back down."

Shi laughed, almost seeing the outline of nine swishing tails as her friend walked off, very happy with herself.

(^v^)

Hokoru hurried through the palace, slowing only when he came to the family's wing. When he saw lord Sesshomaru and his mates making a slow progression through the hall, it was easy to tell that lady Kagome was in labor. He knew that it would be unwise to approach them if there was no immediate danger. Unsure what to do, he waited until lady Kogirei was passing by, motioning her over to him.

"What has lord grumpy so wound up?" she asked, teasingly.

"This is not the time for games, woman!" he huffed quietly. "I need to report something to lord Sesshomaru, but…" Hokoru paused.

"You like your head where it is?" Kei asked sweetly. "Do not be afraid, dear boy, give me the report and I will pass it on to lady Shikyomi. She is acting in his stead until after the pups are born." He gave her a short description of where and what he had sensed. They shared a troubled look between them. "I will see to it that she receives the report, lord Hokoru." Kogirei promised, starting to move away when she caught sight of the look on his face. "What is it?"

"In the last century we have known each other, that is the only time you have actually called me by name." he replied, unsure how he felt about his name on her lips.

She just laughed and started to leave. Looking back at him, mischievous green shining, Kei added, "If you ever do find the time or the daring, koinu, I would play a game with you, if you say please." Winking, she continued on, pleased by the bright red color of his face. Really, he was just too much fun, she thought, giggling.

(^.^) (Tee hee, tee hee)

**FreakyPoet: **Well there is another chapter down, hope you guys had fun, I did! Laters!

**Twisted Fates Facts: **just in case anyone was wondering, koinu stands for puppy. This is only the second time I have used it, so it might not matter, but I thought I would tell you anyway. Laters!


	23. Chapter 23

**FreakyPoet: **I am once again late, but I had issues with a death in the family (not in the way you would think, we were not on good terms) but for a while it stole my words from me. I am glad to say that that is over with and plan to give you as much as I can this December.

I am also ecstatic to say that I now have over 100 followers for Twisted Fates! I would like to say thanks and that you are all very precious to me (not in the creepy stalker way, but precious.) Mental blue roses (cause they are my fav,) and Chocolate (cause its awesomeness) for all!

**Chapter 22enty-two: **The Evenings Light

Tsuyoi stood on the great stone bridge that connected the barracks and training grounds to the main palace. It was the very same place that the traitors had met the end of Hokoru's sword not long before, ashes still stirred in the light breeze that played with her hair. She gazed out over the gently flowing water, its appearance colored by mirroring the sky as the sun began its slow decent, the calm image a complete opposite of her troubled thoughts.

Her warriors were in place and battle ready from the moment lord Hokoru had announced lady Kagome's impending motherhood. Still, it unsettled her how close their enemies had gotten, actually hidden away within their walls for any amount of time. It felt as though they had missed something, a nagging on the edge of her senses…

"It's quite a lovely scene, isn't it?" Miroku said from the edge of the stone path, honestly just coming by her in his hunt for Sango. He knew that she would be having a hard time waiting for word of Kagome. As members of their pack, both of them could have gone and been with her, but had both felt that this was something better shared between Kagome and her mates.

"Are you through with your 'harmless stalking' habits enough to speak now, hentai monk?" She asked calmly, her pale eyes scanning him, much like they had the horizon earlier, searching for any unseen threat.

"Ah…hm…" he ran his once cursed hand through his hair, the beads he still habitually wore over it clicking together. "What has Sango been saying about me?" he wondered out loud.

"A great many things." Tsuyoi answered factually, "often stressing the words 'harmless' and 'perverted'." She turned slightly, going back to her surveillance of the landscape. "Did you have need of me, lord Miroku?"

"No need to be so formal" he said, both hands up in a gesture of guilelessness.

"Please," Sango commented as she drew near, "it would swell his head and I am too tired to beat it back down to size." She rested her back against the rock edge of the bridge beside her newfound friend and sparring partner.

"So beautiful and cruel, as always, my dear Sango" he said in mock hurt before sheepishly smiling at them. It seemed he had a thing for powerful and striking women, two of which stood before him. No sweet words or gifts would ever be enough to sway them, both cunning and challenging in their own ways.

"Uh hu." Sango said offhandedly, "has there been any word on Kagome yet?" she asked.

"Not yet." He told her, concern evident on his face, "but she will be fine, she is very strong." He assured her, wishing that she would let him hold her in times like these. Even though he knew that it was probably hopeless with the loss of her brother closing the doors of her heart, Miroku never seemed to be able to give up on his love for her.

Tsuyoi studied the monk and slayer. She had been slightly surprised to see a flash of pain in his eyes, his face serious and focused. There was more going on here than she had understood, perhaps even a depth to him she had missed in her earlier assessment of him. Sango was far easier to read, the air of sorrow she carried like a cloak was not hard to see at all. More curious was her own inclination to know more about the couple, despite all that was going on around them. All such musings faded away as she sensed lord Hokoru approaching them, his intense aura unveiled putting those in his path on high alert.

* * *

Shikyomi made one last pass through the halls of the western palace, searching for anything out of place or threatening to her pack in one of its weakest moments. So far there had been nothing she had come across and nothing reported by any of those she had sent out to do checks on their remaining guests and outside the perimeter of the gates. There had also been no sign of the strange auras that Hokoru had sensed earlier. It was as if they had disappeared all-together. For the moment, she only waited for a few more to come back before going and seeing the birth of her grandchildren herself. It was a monumental occasion and one she did not plan on missing.

"My lady." Hokoru said as he joined her. They walked the halls together, continuing their run through in silence, both intent on seeking out even the smallest threat.

Just outside the huge doors that decorated the palace entryway, one of her scouts returned. Bowing to her, he made his report. "My lady, there is a small party approaching from the north, one female inuyokai and two males. Their conversation as they passed by me suggested that they wish to speak with the western lord, but do not seem to intend harm."

"Did they sense you?" Shi asked, musing over how she would go see what they were about and still see the pups arrive. The scout grinned at her before disappearing, one of her favorites. He had yet to be detected no matter how far into enemy lines he had been sent. She would have to remember to reward him later.

"Allow me to go, my lady." Hokoru stepped away from her, toward the north. "I will ascertain their purpose and act accordingly."

"As you will," she thought quickly, "but take Miroku with you, he can be a good diplomat if needed and has pack status. This one has no wish to stir up those whining pups this one's son calls a council, for the moment at least." Shikyomi turned to head back to her family, "If you sense any threat, no matter how small, kill them."

Hokoru bowed, acknowledging her words before they went their separate ways. He had yet to spend any time with the human members of his lord's pack, it would be a good opportunity to assess whether the monk was a new strength or weakness to the inuyokai. There had to be something to him to have gained lady deaths favor and Hokoru would find the best way to use him to their benefit. Tsuyoi had already approved and claimed the slayer, intending to groom Sango as her second, a fitting place for one of their lords pack members.

* * *

Inuyasha watched, nearly holding his breath as Kagome made another slow circle around the room. It seemed to help her a little, he thought anyway. She had not spoken in a while, seeming only to focus inwardly. Her eyes often found him and Sesshomaru, who was up helping her pace the room. "Is everything alright?" he as Kogirei who was preparing a strange sort of bed beside him. "Don't most women yell a lot while giving birth?"

Lady Kei giggled, men were so silly sometimes. "Lady Kagome is holding up well. The more she walks, the sooner your pups will arrive." She leaned closer to him, "do not worry, the screaming part will come."

"That is not comforting at all." He frowned at her amusement "not one damn bit, lady." A light gasp drew his gaze as Kagome rested against Sesshomaru, unable to walk any farther. He quickly went to their side and helped him hold their mate on her feet, the warmth of both of them helping to ease the pain slightly.

Kogirei looked her over, her senses telling her that it was close enough to time. "Alright, young lord, up you go." She told Inuyasha, indicating the raised table.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha swallowed, but nodded. They had discussed earlier what needed to be done, so they all knew what part they needed to play for Kagome's sake. Inuyasha climbed up on the table, both men pausing slightly when another streak of pain came through their open bonds. It was nowhere near unbearable, but they were as ready for it to end as she was. He lifted her easily onto the flat surface as Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed in front of him.

Kagome was beyond caring as they stripped her clothing away, pulling a light blanket over the top half of her for comfort. Her knees were against Inuyasha's, her head resting against his chest as she concentrated. Sesshomaru also joined them there, kneeling beside them as he gathered her hair and lay it across her shoulder. Then he began rubbing down her back gently as a low rumbling noise came from his chest, soothing her and Inuyasha slightly. Everything was ready, now all that was needed was time.

Katsumi and Shikyomi slipped into the room quietly. The sight in the birthing chambers brought smiles to their faces, each with their own fond memories. "I seem to recall Touga was late getting here and almost missed this part."

Shi chuckled. "True, but it served us well. Before I could get too worked up to yell at him, Sesshomaru demanded to come into the world. Pushing a child out of your body tends to make you work out your frustrations rather quickly."

"You were quite demanding when you made your entrance as well." Katsumi hummed softly, lost in the memory of Shikyomi's birth. She had held Kimiko as Inuyasha did Kagome while their mate and alpha watched over them.

"Shi, lady Katsumi, could you get ready please?" Kei asked as she checked Kagome once more. Things were going to go rapidly it seemed. Both inu had been honored to help care for their grandchildren in their first moments of life. No others would be allowed into the room from this point on.

In…out…in…time had become measured in breaths, beginning and ending on the swells of pain that would rise and crest within her body. Another slow inhalation, her awareness fading to a heavy fog, casting shadows of light on those around her. She was conscious of her surroundings, of the people in the room and why they were all there, yet felt separate from it. It was as if she were a presence reading her own story, immersed with in, but apart from the reality of it, her body taking on a will of its own as it steadily worked toward its goal. Still, she thought, amused with herself even as the next wave threatened to steal her attention away, it was amazing how the only focused, clear points in the room were two sets of glowing golden eyes that helped her far more than all the voices urging her on. She held on to those gazes even as the sound of joyful cries filled the birthing chambers.

Kei was happy with how well the new lady of the west was doing. Even though she had expected some complications, it appeared that her main job on this day would be catching. The first pup slid into her hands. The warm, wiggling ball of life was soon fussing and protesting as she freed him completely from his mother. "The heir is born." She said, handing the pup off to Shikyomi.

"And with all of Sesshomaru's markings." Shi said proudly as she began to clean the child, tracing the lines fondly. It was almost startling how much the pup resembled her son, right down to his golden eyes and small patch of silver hair.

Kagome groaned loudly as she began to push once again. Kogirei was ready as a tiny little girl slid into her hands. A few quick rubbing motions soon had her voicing her protests as well as opening her eyes to glare at her. Laughing, she announced, "The west now has a new princess as well."

"It seems she has gained her Obaasan's traits." Katsumi said fondly as she noted the pup's eyes. One was bright gold, just like her fathers and the other was deep amber. Her face was her mother's gift to her and her hair was the purest white. She would no doubt grow to be one of the greatest beauties the west had known. She carried the child over to where her brother was now being laid down, clean and quietly contemplating his new environment.

Kogirei had a few moments to prepare before the next series of contractions started. Kagome was tiring now, her limbs trembling with the effort it was taking to remain upright and push even with those who helped her. She caught Sesshomaru's questioning stare, his eyes troubles as he also felt his mate's weakness. Sending him a reassuring smile, she set about her work again, saying healing chants that helped with the pain and blood loss. Her charge was bleeding more than she would like, but not dangerously so.

Kei's eyes widened for a moment as she felt the last two coming very close together. "Katsumi, Shi, come here please." She managed to say calmly. The two male inu's in the room were already wound up as it was, she did not want to worry them if she could help from it. The two quickly but gently laid the babies down and came to her side. "Shi, right here." Kogirei pulled her closer. Releasing her she tucked her hands under Kagome to catch the child. Wasting no time, she handed the baby to Shikyomi without severing the last tie to its mother as she had the other two. Hurriedly she barely managed to catch the last as it slid from her body. Both pups wailed loudly all on their own.

Katsumi took the last pup, holding him close to his brother. They looked over the now youngest of their pack as Kei finished her task. They were adorable, even red faced and screaming. They too, closely resembled their father, with tiny twitching ears and the shape of their faces, however there were quite a bit of Kagome to them as well. The third born, who continued to fuss a short while after his twin had quieted, had one black ear on the right, the shade continuing back in one dark streak through his silver hair. His brother also had the black color, but on his left ear. Opening his eyes widely, they noticed that their eyes were also two different hues. Corresponding with their dark ears, they both had one eye that was their mothers bright blue. The other was as golden as their siblings.

Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha. He held her close to him as Kei finished up. After her nod, Sesshomaru stepped down, taking her into his arms. He carried her a short distance away to a much softer bed, close to the four little bassinets that now held their pups. Inuyasha followed close behind them, thankful that it was over and anxious to see the babies and make sure with his own eyes that all was well. Kagome was swiftly cleaned and dressed in a light sleeping gown before being tucked under a large blanket.

The new mother woke from her stupor sore and so very tired, but also grateful to have the worst behind her. Her body still contracted from time to time, but it was a small ache, part of the healing process as her body attempted to put everything back in its proper place now that it no longer housed four babies. They propped her up with many cushions so that she could meet and feed her children, her mates remaining beside her, Inuyasha sitting on the edge of her bed.

"The new heir to the west." Shikyomi said, placing the child in Sesshomaru's arms. Traditions had to be observed after all.

Sesshomaru was very close to awed as he held his son in his arms. The boy looked up at him curiously, a smile on his mouth before yawing and making a noise that could only be described as cute. Warmth spread through the inu and from him to his mates, the child's mother amused at him. Sharing a glance with her, he placed their pup in her arms for his very first meal. "You are pleased, I take it?" Kagome asked, yawning herself as she fawned over the little boy.

Inuyasha smirked. Pleased was not a good enough word for what both brothers were feeling. He reached out with a slightly shaky hand and ran his fingers through his soft tuff of hair as the child fed from Kagome. He could hardly wait to meet the rest of them.

"Your daughter, my lords and lady." Kei said, handing the girl to Sesshomaru. He was nearly amused to see his own cool assessing glance in the eyes of his daughter. After a moment she blinked and her tiny frown eased, apparently deciding that he would do before settling down in his light embrace.

Inuyasha chuckled even as Kagome handed the eldest child to him. "I guess our daughter took the most after Ani." He snuggled the pup close to him, only a little nervous. The boy smiled softly as he drifted off to sleep, as if he knew that those arms would always keep him safe.

Sesshomaru handed the smallest of their children to Kagome who was treated to the same serious surveillance, making her laugh softly. "I definitely agree with that, and just as gorgeous as him too." She said, placing a kiss on her head.

"Your second son." Katsumi did the honors of handing him his child. This time, the two toned eyes outright glared at him. "It would seem that here is your legacy, Otouto." he commented. The pup then growled, the small rumbling sound vibrating his hands. To the astonishment of the adults in the room and the newborn pup he held, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, laughed softly and he gently rubbed one miniature puppy ear. "He has your obstinacy."

"Why do I feel like I being insulted?" Inuyasha asked, his smile belying his words. He lay the boy down on the bed in the valley created by Kagome's legs, facing her, then he took their daughter from her hands. The girl child started to glare, but then seemed to catch sight of his ear twitching. He moved them deliberately and was rewarded with a smile that melted him right through.

"It seems she has inherited a few other things from her mother as well." Sesshomaru said lowly as he handed her the child he held.

Laughing before groaning softly, Kagome grinned. Gently rubbing the small ears of the pup she started to feed, she agreed, "yes, a fascination for cute things."

"And a beautiful smile." Inuyasha added, not taking his eyes off the treasure in his arms. He still felt the pleasure his words brought her and noted the light blush that stained her cheeks.

Kogirei brought the last pup to him. "Your third son, my lord." She handed him over happily. "If you and your mates continue to be so fertile, you will certainly restore life to the great houses all on your own in no time." She received one cold stare and two hot glares, followed by another wince from Kagome. Tickled, the kitsune allowed the new family to get to know each other in privacy as she went to get the other children. They would certainly wish to know their mother was well and to meet their new brothers and sister.

Sesshomaru softened his glare, afraid that he may have frightened the pup, but he just looked up at him contently. Something about this child reminded him of his father, a wise look that seemed to know all the secrets the world had ever held. The boy never looked away from him as he stroked his soft downy cheek. Sesshomaru did not think he had ever been filled with such emotion as he was now, as if all that had been taken from him by time and countless wars was now returning in the form of four tiny miracles. He would be forever grateful to his mates for the gift of their children. A glance in their direction assured him that they felt the same.

Inuyasha laid the baby girl down next to her sleeping brother on the bed, taking his son from Kagome. He still appeared grumpy, like he was fighting the lull of sleep. After she had fed the other twin, he laid them down on the bed as well, watching as they all seemed to curl around each other. "I don't see how they fit in there at all." He commented after a while of admiring the four.

"Me either." Kagome said tiredly, leaning back against her pillows. "Why don't you carry the next four and find out."

Still in a great mood, all he could do was chuckle at the heavy sarcasm in her voice. Any comment Sesshomaru would have added was cut off by the sound of two excited voices trying their very best to be quiet. Shi lead Rin and Shippo to the bed where the stared open mouthed in awe and wonder at their new siblings. Katsumi also joined the group, making their pack nearly complete. The stayed until Kagome drifted off to sleep, exhaustion finely taking its toll on her fatigued body.

Katsumi sat on the balcony ledge, her new great granddaughter held firmly in her hands. The child reminded her a lot of her daughter, from her starkly white hair to the piercing look in her lovely eyes. The pup contemplated her so seriously, with a small frown upon her tiny cupid bow mouth, it made the eldest chuckle softly. "What a strong, fierce one you are." She held the baby close and took in her scent. There was something there, Katsumi snuggled the girl, breathing deeply again. A grin spread across her face. My, my, she thought, what surprises this life could bring, even to one as old as she.

"She is a fine one, isn't she?" Shikyomi left Kagome to rest after seeing to it the boy pups were slumbering contently after their meal. Kagome was doing well too, so long as she rested the next day or so. Within a week, she should be fully healed, with a little help from Kogirei. Shi looked out at the setting sun, gracing them with shades of red, reflected back perfectly on the calm surface of the lake.

"This one is special, indeed." Her blue eyes sparkled, amused by the curious look that her daughter gave her. Grinning, Katsumi handed Shikyomi the pup, whispering her discovery to her, making her look at the child in near shock. "The inuyokai are truly a blessed race, are we not?" She laughed as she walked away, determined more than ever to protect her pack and this newest marvel the kami's had given to them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter** **23enty-three**: Dark Night

Miroku walked silently beside stoic lord Hokoru as they quickly made their way northward. Like Tsuyoi, he was uncertain how to approach this man who was very proper and serious, not unlike Sesshomaru. Still, he felt that he needed to put his best forward in their task because Shikyomi trusted him to. To do that, they would need a minimal amount of conversation between them. "Do we have any clue whom it might be we are searching for?" He asked lowly, knowing that the inu would have no trouble hearing him even if he whispered from yards away.

"Not until we are closer. I will know them by scent if they are connected to the west in anyway." Hokoru did not pause, his steady pace easy for a fit human to keep up with. Their mission should not take them out of the lord's barrier, it covered miles around the palace and the few villages that had moved into its edges for the lord's protection. Most of them were on high alert or had been evacuated in the event of the snake yokai attacking them in an effort to draw Sesshomaru out. They had planned on many scenarios and plans of action. The one thing he did not count on was visitors from this direction before they had even officially announced the birth of the western lord's children.

"What if it is not one of the council members?" Miroku asked, wanting to make sure that they were on the same page when they met up with their trespassers.

"Then they will likely be executed." The inu answered simply. "The barrier that was erected allows only those who belong to the west pass through. If it were someone not of that number, then their reason for breaching it is more than likely to cause harm."

"I see. I will follow your judgement then." He understood, even if he was not entirely comfortable with the idea of it. Still, Miroku hoped to find a way to be useful that did not involve killing people while not in direct combat.

It was not much longer before Hokoru paused. He did recognize two of the inu that were approaching, the third was easy enough to guess at. "It is lady Ayameko and the guards we sent for her," he said, concern in his tone. It should have been weeks before they saw any sign of them, they had to have flown and he could see no reason for them to have sped so quickly just for a summons.

"Kidotta's sister?" Miroku asked, surprising him with his knowledge. Many had heard him when he announced that she would be possibly taking the traitors place, but he had doubted anyone but lord Sesshomaru and possibly his brother and mother knew her actual name. Miroku grinned slightly at the appraising look the inuyokai gave him. "I do pay attention to what goes on around me, even if it seems that I am otherwise diverted."

"Lady Shikyomi?" Hokoru asked, curious about his source of knowledge. They were drawing closer now, the ones they were seeking having sensed them. They had stopped and were waiting, the guards would have recognized his scent as well.

"Lord Inuyasha. He has been my close friend and brother in arms for a very long time. When we make decisions about our future, no matter how big or small, our pack has always discussed it as a unit, becoming lord Sesshomaru's has not changed that about us, only increased the amount of strength and wisdom we have to guide us." Miroku informed him.

Hokoru filed the knowledge away for a later time. The three inuyokai came into view, the girl hiding behind the men. Though she was nearly a hundred, in human years it would place her around eleven or twelve which was fairly young for an inuyokai. She would require several years of training by Kogirei or Shikyomi, who might even be a better choice.

"Lord Hokoru." Both men greeted him together, bowing. Ayameko did so as well, quickly without a sound.

"Why have you come so hastily?"

"We found this one wondering alone in the edges of the outpost's lands. She has been mute, but carried the scent of death and fire, my lord. We thought it best to bring her here as fast as possible." One spoke, stepping forward.

"You did well." He told them. This was very disturbing news to him. What could have caused her to be all alone in the wilderness? Ayameko was normally kept secluded away from the world. Her mother and father becoming mated after Kidotta was well grown. He despised his father's choice because she was a half blood. After their father's death, the woman had taken her daughter and hidden her away for fear of treachery at his hands. "Come here, child," he commanded. Ayameko just stared at him, her clear green eyes that revealed nothing to him. He nearly growled, never having dealt well with adolescence of any variety.

Miroku stepped passed him, deciding to have mercy on the poor inu, unsure himself if he meant the man or the girl. He walked up to Ayameko and crouched down in front of her. He felt that she was not scared of them, but rather had no idea how to react outside of her element, nor to such intimidating a man as lord Hokoru was. She would have been used to having the guards, of that he was sure. "Hello," he said pleasantly, trying not to laugh as she cocked her head to the side, looking at him as if he were some strange bug she had never encountered before. "My name is Miroku." His staff was held loosely against the inside of one arm as he pressed his palms together in a pleading gesture. "Would you mind, young lady, if I walked with you?" He leaned a little closer, whispering, "That guy is a bit grumpy and frightening." Her brow furrowed and her look was still suspicious, but she nodded her consent to his request.

Hokoru was positive for a moment that the man was a complete and utter idiot, but then the girl nodded at him. The monk began following the path back, leaving the three men behind them as he began to have a one sided conversation Ayameko, telling her of the western palace and his friends. "Inuyasha has these puppy ears and Kagome could never leave them alone. His gripping about it was so amusing. Is there anyone you are close to like that?" he asked without pausing.

"My Okaasan and her maid," she answered quietly, without realizing that she was. "They burned in dragon's fire."

Hokoru started to grab the girl and demand what she had meant by that, but Miroku made a slashing motion behind his back, halting him. "I am sorry," he said gently to her, "Can you tell me about it?" he asked, taking her hand as they walked along.

"Okaasan said that brother's pet dragon from the north had come to kill us. Kidotta had been coming to see us lately, trying to arrange a match between his friend and me. He said it was to benefit us all, but Okaasan would not allow it, nor for him to see me because he tried to kill me when I was a baby. See." She raised her hair up, showing a small scar on the side of her neck. "He was never to set eyes on me again." It seemed as if the dam on her words had broken and she could not stop them from spilling from her lips. "This time it was just his friend and a bunch of men in armor. They said they were stopping by on their march west to the palace. Okaasan told them that they were fools and they set our home on fire."

"That must have been very terrifying for you." Miroku prompted when she stopped speaking. The group noticeably picked up their pace, with the exception of one guard that dropped back and headed back the way that they had come. If an army was marching toward them, they needed to know when, where and how many were coming. "How did you get away?" Miroku asked.

For the first time, her large eyes filled, a stray tear working its way down her face to be impatiently brushed away. "Okaasan took me and went down under the ground while they were fighting with the guardsmen. We made it about halfway through when they caught up to us. She made me run. I thought she was behind me, but she had stopped." More and more damp trails came down her cheeks. "Smoke was already forming behind her, but she stopped. Okassan was very strong, she struck the wooden pillars until they fell and the ceiling came down. I ran because she told me to." Ayameko said finally just as the edges of the great wall surrounding the palace came into view.

"She was very strong." Miroku agreed with her, halting to brush the remaining tears away. "You did the right thing listening to what she told you. Now we can stop this dragon, thanks to you and your mother." He smiled at her taking her hand once again as they rushed to warn Sesshomaru of the coming threat.

* * *

A proud soldier of the west walked the wood line just right of the palace. The lord Hokoru had requested that they keep an extra tight guard on the area because he felt something unsettling about it. The guard could not help but agree. It felt like his hair was standing on end, as though millions of eyes were upon him at once. He could not have said what made him turn when he did, back toward the area in which he had just patrolled, but something was there, he just knew it. The inu caught a glimpse of something long and iridescently white flowing through the forest as a gentle breeze would. Raising his head, he howled, the eerie sound resounding carried to the palace and beyond. More of the harrowing sounds echoed back to him as the alarmed was raised.

Satisfied, the young solider made his way toward where the shapes disappeared, drawing his sword. The scent of old dried leaves and overripe fruit reached him and had no place anywhere in the west. A slight rustle caught his attention before he met the enemy blade to blade. Their faces were a distorted brownish green, their eyes glowing in the darkening evening light.

The flash of metal and the sounds of clashing swords filled the night wood, drawing the eye of Tsuyoi. She rushed to help her soldiers with overwhelming numbers that seemed to just spring from the very ground. Sango was not far behind her, both having decided to patrol together after Hokoru had taken Miroku off on their mission. She had a moment to admire the inu as she danced through the enemy, her blade barely visible as it struck them down. Kirara's flames brightened the battleground as they leapt into the air, the herikotsu cutting a large path through the coming hoard.

* * *

Katsumi saw Hokoru rushing through the halls, Miroku and two others at his side. The woman following behind him bore little resemblance to the traturous Kidotta. Her long red hair matched his, but she held a quiet humbleness her brother never could have faked. That they had arrived so quickly was not a good sign. The eldest halted the group mid-flight. "What is it?" she asked in a tone none there could go against.

"The grounds are under attack. Kidotta had a dragon ally that comes from the north, expecting the mutt to be here to allow him entry, no doubt. Lady Ayameko and our messengers came to give us warning." Lord Hokoru told her.

Katsumi nodded. "I will run ahead." She told him before she seemed to disappear, headed into battle with a grin on her lips. The sound of many howls filled the palace as the warning went off, sparing them all to move quicker.

Hokoru left the lady and her servants in Kogirei's capable hands before heading to his lords chambers. The sight of Shikyomi perched on one of the long window ledges stalled him. There was a chill in the air and her eyes were fixed and red in appearance. She looked to the west. Taking a moment, he joined her to see Tsuyoi and Sango rush into the fray that was building in the wood. She dropped from the ledge to the ground, her form changing as even as she reached the earth, her pace never halting. Miroku nodded at him before heading in that direction himself, running through the palace halls. Hokoru rushed toward his lord's chambers, calling out orders as he went, preparing for a long dark night.

* * *

Sesshomaru reclined against the headboard of Kagome's bed, looking over his children. The three boys slept peacefully, but the girl watched him with solemn eyes as if she could feel the same disquiet that he did. All of them had him at a loss, never having had this fierce sense of awe and protectiveness, even more so than with his mates. His instincts were becoming unstable, waring with his duties and pride. All he really wanted to do deep down was disappear with his pack until he could hunt down the danger to them and feel that snakes cold blood seep through his fingers.

Kagome winced in her slumber, making him automatically run his figures soothingly through her hair. She had given them so much, but her body was worn, the blood loss from the birth leaving her pale. They would have to be very careful with her for the next day to ensure her natural healing abilities had kicked in, Kogirei had told him so before she left to give them some privacy. She was vulnerable, adding to his sense of unease. It seemed as if would not take much for them to lose her and he did not like even the thought of it.

Inuyasha watched the children as well, nearly undone with the emotions that raced through him. He was a father. Of everything he had expected in his lifetime, this was one he had never really thought would happen. He touched the twin's tiny black ears, smiling slightly. Kagome had been right all along, they were quite adorable in his children, though he would never admit it to his mate. His other son seemed so dignified, just as his brother mate, even in his sleep. Inuyasha's fingers brushed over his tiny forehead where the crescent moon graced him. A small growl turned his attention to the smallest of their children, the little girl frowning at him, a captivating blend of her mother and father. He went to her side, lifting her gently from her bed. "What is it, little one?" He held her carefully, like Shikyomi had shown him, rocking her gently.

Both inu tensed as the hair raising sounds of howling echoed through their room. Sesshomaru stood, knowing that particular sound meant that the western barrier had been breached. Before he got to the end of the bed, the sound of running feet reached him.

The door opened, Hokoru slipping inside. "My lord, there is a small army approaching from the north. It looks like they are led by a dragon." he said soberly. "It seems that they were hiding in Kidotta's land, his sister arriving along with our men has revealed that Kidotta had been in conference with the remnants of them." He looked away, "we are also being attached on to the west by what appears to be Hisuhebi's men. Lady Shikyomi has headed out to lend support to lady Tsuyoi along with the rest of your pack. I have divided our forces sending half with her, the rest await your lead, my lord."

Any sign of emotion left his eyes as he allowed the cold to fill him. Sesshomaru turned toward his brother, who still held their child against his chest. No words were exchanged, each certain of what it was they needed to do. For once, Inuyasha kept his worry away from his lover as the western lord headed out for battle. He watched calmly as Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead, both men feeling her stir within their bond, but gone just as quickly as she sunk back down into exhaustion. He left the room shadowed by Hokoru, who bowed before following after him.

Inuyasha lay the baby down. She was obviously discontented, but did not cry out as if she understood that there was a threat to them. He left them to look out the balcony, his hand automatically resting on his sword. Underneath him were several guards, posted both within and outside of the palace walls. It would truly take a tremendous force, or a damn stealthy one, to reach where his family rested. That did not ease him one bit, his fingers tightening on Tetsusaiga's hilt as he caught sight of the giant snake that appeared in the distance and the large white inu that charge recklessly toward it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24entyfour- **Hope in the Darkness

Sesshomaru grew more callous with every breath that left his body. He transformed, running toward the north, not bothering to give the command, knowing that his men would follow. Nor did he look toward the west where combat had already begun. He had only one objective at the moment and that was to annihilate Kidotta's allies and return to where the real war was being waged. There would be no games, no diplomacy, and no mercy anymore for those that would try and take from him. The western lord raged and it roused terror even in the bravest of men and yokai alike as they followed, grateful not to be on the opposite side of this fight.

He halted just outside of the barrier where Katsumi waited for him. "What do you see, Obaasan?" Sesshomaru looked out, able to clearly make out the edge of their forces. They were still a few miles out.

"This one thinks that that dragon is as foolish and as arrogant as his predecessors, without the numbers to save him. They are many, but weak, terribly weak. Ryukotsusei would even feel shame at this sorry army his decedent has thrown together. He is still young and tender" Katsumi told him, smirking. She was still in her human form. "In your mood, this one is certain that this will be over within the hour."

"Return to the palace, they have a greater need of you now." Sesshomaru heard the roar of the dragon in the distance, an arch of white flame announcing his intent to challenge. Green mist began to form around his mouth as he fixated on it.

"As you will, lord Sesshomaru." For the first time in his memory, Katsumi bowed to him, even if it was slightly playful in appearance. The gesture held her faith and pride in him. With a final grin, she slipped back toward his home and the more serious matter of Hisuhebi's attack.

Sesshomaru charged forward, meeting the dark, snarling figure head on. The warriors of the west did not fail their lord, rushing into mêlée with weapons raised, catching the opposite side unaware in their unexpected proximity to them. Their bellows of conquest filled the battle field as Sesshomaru ripped through the dragon's thick skin, peeling away a large section of it down its long back. Its eerie shriek shook the air, causing many to stop mid fight and cover their ears. Sesshomaru never halted, striking from underneath as it tried to flee from him. He would not stop until nothing remained of the dragon and its people were nothing but char and ash, nourishing the land they had thought to claim.

* * *

The large white inu stood at the tree line, waiting. He was coming. She could smell his taint waft through the air, feel his presence making her fur stand on end. His tall, lanky human form slithered into her sight. "Predictable." She said, her voice taking on a natural growl in her true form, "perhaps age has stolen your cunning, snake."

"One has no need for cunning when dealing with ignorant beasts," he answered, his eyes flashing a sickening yellow in the last of the waning light.

Shikyomi sneered, his opinion meaningless to her. "This is as far as you go on this night, I will not allow you to befoul this land any farther."

He made no reply as fangs burst from his mouth, his form expanding and lengthening as he took on his reptilian body that was nearly double her size. Shikyomi knew that without the bow, she had little chance of actually taking his life, but her victory would be in keeping him away from her pack. She would fight down to her last breath to keep him injured enough that he feared trying to face the three. Without hesitation, she charged toward him, his enormous body still growing and coiling up on itself.

Feeling a slight change in the air, she dodged to the left, taking to the sky. His tail thumped down on the spot where she had been, shaking the ground around them. In an instant, she disappeared into a bright streak across the darkness, slamming into the large head of the snake yokai before she danced away again.

Hisuhebi was momentarily stunned at the impact, pain lacing down his spine as he was knocked backwards from the impact. Normally a single dog would have been no match for one such as he was. They were a pack animal and thus, stronger in groups. He had failed to consider in his arrogance, the inu he faced had fought many battles alone, being nearly packless for many centuries.

She struck again and again, always aiming for his head or the back of his long neck. With every strike, she watched with intent, waiting for the opportunity to rip his throat out. Even he would have to have time to heal from such a wound. A grim smile played in her mind, thinking that it would be something to see if he really could heal from having his head torn off.

He hissed, the sound like water pouring over molten stone, as he struck blindly toward her aura. Seeing a chance, Shikyomi held still until the last moments, ducking under his attack. She dug her fangs deeply into his thick skin, just below where his head and neck met. Ignoring the acrid taste of his blood, she tried to use all of her weight to pull him down. His muscles bunched beneath her as he began to thrash about. Growling, she used her claws to help her cling, making more bloody trails down his pale belly.

After several bouts of rapidly shaking, he managed to fling her off of him. She sailed through the air, taking a large chunk of his flesh with her. Shikyomi crashed into the large timbers, soldiers of both sides fleeing fallen and uprooted trees as she slid to a stop. She stood, wincing from several broken limbs that had pierced her side. Giving herself a good shake, Shi managed to dislodge a few of them, the rest broken off too deeply and would have to be pulled out, preferably before she changed back. Scanning her enemy, she was extremely annoyed to see the deep hole she had left behind was starting to heal on the edges, the torrent of blood already slowing to a trickle. Hunching back, she leapt back into the sky, prepared to take him down bite by bite if she must.

Shi rushed him again, only marginally slowed by the injuries to her side. She struck again, but this time was not quite swift enough to avoid him. Even as her blow vibrated through him, a thick rope of muscle and scale looped around her, rapidly followed by two more. She bit down on where ever she could, injecting as much acid as she could, even though she knew that even her poison would have little effect on the venomous creature. Another and another surrounded her until she was mostly enveloped by his spiraling frame. Constricting with every breath that she took, the extreme pressure soon caused several of her bones to snap, digging the wood farther into her body.

When she was certain that it was over, a warm light began to glow at her chest. Touga's last gift to her shone brightly, the beam shining through the snake's coils. Suddenly, she was flung away, the smell of brunt flesh reaching her where she landed several yards from the thrashing Hisuhebi. His strange multi-toned voice sounded other worldly as he screeched in a pricing scream. The noise brought a grin to her, despite her labored breathing and the agony that flooded her body. Leave it to her love to fight from beyond the grave. However, the sound did not last nearly long enough to suit her.

Shikyomi tried to stand, wanting to at least meet her end on her feet, but there was just simply too much torn and broken to make it possible. Panting, she watched as the severe burns began to fade, new, glossy scales almost clicking together as they covered his healing skin. The creature fixated on her, a low hiss coming from his mouth as he slowly approached. She looked back at him, nonchalantly, unafraid of what was to come.

* * *

Miroku headed in the direction where he had last seen Tsuyoi and Sango, certain that they would be in the wood. Behind him followed part of the western army, swarming into the forest like a tsunami breaking on the shore. Shi was already transformed, most of those fighting rushed to avoid the titans who now faced each other. Amidst the pandemonium, he saw them.

They had formed a unit, Sango giving support from the sky as Tsuyoi danced through the overwhelming numbers. She led the guards who had been on patrol when the enemy had revealed itself. He allowed himself just a moment to be relieved that they were alright, then went to join them in their struggle. Steadily, he and the men he had brought cut a path toward them, stemming the swarm of Hisuhebi's kinsmen.

Sango landed, Kirara tired from the near constant use of her flame. She would never admit how relieved she was to see him, the chiming sound of his staff a familiar and cherished sound as he fought his way to them. She avoided another blade, stepping to the side, then countering, her sword cutting up through the abdominal wall and chest cavity of her opponent. Before the body fell, a familiar warmth was pressed against her back, taking out another enemy aiming for her head. "What kept you, monk?" She asked.

"Ah, you missed me!" He exclaimed even as he moved again, the clang of his staff never ceasing. The seriousness of his features belied his playful tone.

"Ha," she snickered, "I just missed my favorite target."

Tsuyoi drew close, trying to keep a tight line so the opposing forces did not surround them again. Miroku and the help he had brought made it now possible to clear the filth from the land. She admired the light hearted banner between them, knowing it came from many long battles they had fought together. It raised the spirit of those who fought with them, spurring them on.

"So you finally admit that I am your favorite," he teased. A large crash drew their attention skyward as Shikyomi's enormous form collided with the canopy of trees not too far from where they stood. Chaos reigned as massive projectiles of wood, dirt, and stone bombarded them. Miroku covered Sango, a heavy blow to his back knocking the breath from him.

When the mayhem died down, he rose, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. Helping Sango to her feet, he took stock of those around him. Friend and foe alike had taken a hard hit, but he was proud to see that those of the west were not thrown by the unexpected calamity, but instead used it to finish off their stunned adversaries, breaking the foot hold they had gained. There was one, however that he did not catch sight of. "Sango, do you see Tsuyoi?"

Sango searched the battle ground for her, Kirara at her side. The smoke and the dirt that hung it the air made it difficult to find just one being. The sound of Shikyomi and Hisuhebi still rocked the area as well, adding to the confusion. "No." On silent agreement, they began to work their way across the field of fallen lumber, slaying any of the enemy they came into contact with.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the balcony floor, his eyes glued to the conflict in front of him. His hands literally itched with the want to go and confront the snake himself or to at least help clear out the enemy. He was positive many of the guards below him felt the same need, the scent of their tension matching his own.

He could hear the pups stirring behind him and thought to check on them and Kagome when a strange and horrifying sight came before him. Familiar long, ghost like shapes filled the sky. They carried with them Hisuhebi's men, flashing brown and green as they dropped them on the actual palace and the courtyard around it. Anger burned within him, along with a sense of betrayal as he drew Tetsusaiga. With one swing of its blade, he cleared the air of them, along with many of their falling cargo. Inuyasha searched for the only one who could summon and control those particular yokai.

He could see Kogirei, flashes of her green fox fire as she kept them from the main entrance. Many of her charges spilled out into the gardens, fighting with every bit of ferocity that the inuyokai soldiers did. Concentrating on slaying any who came near, he was unexpectedly blindsided by a ball of writhing creatures and sorcery. It pulled him from his post, engulfing him in a prison of what felt like wet quicksand. The terrain came rushing toward him as he struggled to free himself. Frustrated at his lack of mobility, he channeled his yoki into Tetsusaiga's blade, making the orb explode in a flash of golden light. He landed on his feet, bounding off the ground, leaping back toward where Kagome rested. Her fear blazed down their connection, making him even more resolved to get back to them.

"You are working with Hisuhebi now?" He heard Kagome's voice, glad that it sounded steady. Inuyasha was almost there, getting delayed a few times when some of the rival soldiers came after him.

"He gave me power." That woman replied, "Enough to come and take him away from you." Her laughter rang with the sound of madness. "With you gone, he will come back to me. We will raise his children and be together."

"Ain't no way in seven hells," came a snarl from the balcony. Inuyasha grabbed ahold of the stone guardrail and leapt onto the floor, his sword instantly in hand. The woman before him barely resembled the person he once had known. Her hair hung limply around her face, the inky color matching her eyes. The robes of black and green she wore were messy and ill kept, large stains of red and brown making it appear as if she had clawed her way up out of the grave. It was a haunting picture, but what most caught his attention what the small blanket wrapped bundle in her arms.

Kikyo froze, unable to take her eyes off of him. He had become her obsession in the months he had stopped answering her summons. She had been sought out by Hisuhebi, his brother having gathered information on those remaining of the great houses of the inuyokai. He offered her the chance at a new life, one where she could have all that she had ever desired. Giving her a gift of his energy, he enhanced her own failing capabilities and strengthened the shell that housed her souls. In return, all he had asked was the use of her new and improved soul collectors and their ability to breach most barriers undetected. They had become a force all on their own and they only came to her call.

Too consumed by her wondering thoughts, she almost didn't notice when the child was snatched from her arms nor the fleeing figure of her nemesis. Striking out in fury, she hit Kagome, sending her crashing into the far wall. Nearly a heartbeat later, Inuyasha slammed into her, knocking her away from his mate and child.

Inuyasha glanced back, relieved to see Kagome moving and holding the pup. "Do not look at her!" The monster in front of him screeched, "Your heart is mine, Inuyasha."

"My heart belongs to my mates," he said simply, blocking Kagome from her sight, his sword raised and ready. In truth, he blamed himself a little bit. Had he had the strength and pity for this creature earlier, he could have sent Kikyo's remnants to rest long ago. It was well past time to fulfill that duty.

She drew a long dagger and faced off with him. "We can be together now." Kikyo's voice was warped and confused, "Do you not see that?" She struck out at him, sparks flying as they met blade to blade.

He made no reply, pushing her back, farther away from both Kagome and the bassinets that were covered in a bright purple dome of light. Inuyasha had no time to wonder about it as she threw some kind of energy blast his way, the pale blue orb melting the wall beside him. He had to get her out of the room. He attacked, the golden claw marks cutting through her and the door and wall behind her. To his disbelief, she got up, dusting herself off in the hallway. Before she could retaliate, he hit her again, following her out into the palace corridors. Kikyo fled before him, her laughter echoing through the passageways as her soul collectors protected her. He glared in grim determination, vowing he would destroy her before she could do any more harm.

* * *

The sounds of crying pulled Kagome from her healing slumber. A quiet chuckle spread alarm through her, making her heart thud loudly in her chest. Without a thought of the condition of her body, she sat straight up, her eyes instantly on the four bassinets where her children lay. Three were full as they should be, her sons crying from the feel of a cold, dark aura that had come so close to them. The last stood empty, confirming her fears.

"You should be grateful." A chilling voice said from the far corner of the room, "he ordered me to kill any male children, but they looked so much like Inuyasha that I could not bear to." Kagome held on to the edge of the bed as she turned to see Kikyo holding her precious daughter, the child crying out. "Of course, I suppose that the western heir should probably die, do you not think so?" her smile was malevolent, as was the gleam in her eyes. One of her soul collectors appeared over the bassinets, its filmy gaze focusing on her eldest son.

Rage filled Kagome as it charged down. Pushing her pain and weariness aside, she reached for the power that usually hummed from within her. A barrier of hot reki formed over them, the purple radiance lit up the room as the wraithlike yokai burst against it.

Glaring, Kikyo tried several more, determined to make Kagome suffer. She was weaker, always weaker than her, so why couldn't they get through her shield? It was Kagome's fault all had been taken from her. The impostor had stolen her life, her love, and now the children that would have been hers, minus the yokai taint. She deserved to agonize as much as the former priestess, to grieve as all she loved was stripped away. "Do you not think so?" she whispered aloud to herself. The more her minions failed, the angrier she grew.

"Give me the child." Kagome said, inching her way closer to them. She flung the bond she shared with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru open wide, screaming inside her head. "This is not like the great priestess Kikyo who healed and protected the weak," her tone was steady and calming.

"Yes, I did that," the woman nodded, smiling. "They loved me. I did great things." Kikyo shushed the baby, rocking her gently as she looked down on her. "I did as I should, even dying as I should have." The glare returned as her gaze returned to Kagome. "But you stole away my reward! He was supposed to become human, the jewel gone from this world. We were supposed to be happy and have a family and I would have been a simple wife and mother. We were to be happy." Black crept into her eyes, the darkness taking over the light of them just as it seeped into the fragments of soul she carried within her.

Kagome felt only a twinge of sadness for her, even her words were nonsensical. There was truly nothing there of the Kikyo that had been so great, only the bitterness she could not overcome. She had to get her pup away from her. "You are working with Hisuhebi now?" Kagome asked, creeping ever closer, the power she had placed around the bassinets held strong as it was repeatedly hit, the shattering yokai causing flashes of brilliance behind her. He was the only one she could think of that would do such a thing.

"He gave me power." Kikyo replied, "Enough to come and take him away from you." She laughed eerily, the resonance of it sending shivers down her spine. "With you gone, he will come back to me. We will raise his children and be together."

"Ain't no way in seven hells," came a snarl from the balcony. Inuyasha grabbed ahold of the stone guardrail and leapt onto the floor, his sword instantly in hand.

Kagome watched as Kikyo froze, all of her interest on him. Slowly, she took in a deep breath, tensing all of her wobbly limbs. Not even daring to look at her mate, she rushed the still figure, snatching her daughter from her motionless from. She had not completely turned away when she was struck in the side, sending her flying across the room. Curling around the baby, she gasped as her back collided with the wall, little dots dancing on the edge of her vision. Kagome made herself inhale gradually, and exhale the same until it cleared. In her arms, her child watched her quietly, safe and unharmed.

Kagome looked up to see Kikyo and Inuyasha fighting, the priestess having drawn a long dagger to defend against his claws. She knew that Inuyasha would draw the threat away from her and their pups before attempting to use the Tetsusaiga. Words were exchanged between them, but Kagome heard none of it. Her focus turned out toward the west to the sound of something large crashing, clanging like thunder and shaking the floor beneath her.

She saw the giant snake in the distance, saw the smaller inu get up and shake off the blow as if it were nothing. Shikyomi faced the monster fearlessly, her beauty and grace unmatched in that moment, but Kagome knew that she faced certain death. Another large bang, this one from within the room, made her look around her once more. A large, gaping hole took the place of the doorway, Inuyasha and Kikyo both gone. The soul collectors stopped as well, leaving the barrier humming quietly.

Holding the baby to her chest with one arm, Kagome began a sluggish crawl to where it protected her children. The barrier did not waiver, even when she pulled herself up, using the foot of the bed to gain her feet, then walking through it, placing the girl back in her bed. She took just a moment to look over them all before making the seemingly long path back toward the balcony. She failed to notice the small drops of red she left in her wake, gradually growing larger with every measured step.

Many battles raged, within the halls of her home and upon its lands. The sounds of war rose up, metal striking upon metal, roars of challenges and cries of the fallen all made the way to where she stood, clinging to the icy stone of the banister. She could see many fires and the auras of yoki as the yokai fought, appearing like fireworks exploding below her. Kagome looked out over to where the reptile towered over everything and saw hope step out into the chaos. Steadying herself, she summoned her weapon, the bow fated to be hers alone. Drawing back, she fed as much as she could into it, the bright arrow soaring like a comet in the darkness, driving ever faster toward its goal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25entyfive: Tiny Victories**

Tsuyoi opened her eyes, momentarily stunned by the impact of a large tree that slammed into her, pinning her right arm against another that had been uprooted and a heavy bolder that jutted out of the ground. Calmly, she took mental stock of herself, noting that the arm and shoulder were likely broken, but otherwise, she had no life threatening injuries. She was still upright, which was something to be grateful for, it left her less vulnerable than if she had been stuck laying down. From the stirring she heard from around her, others would soon be recovering. With certainty, she knew that meant the enemy as well.

Bracing herself as best she could against the cold stone behind her, she used her left arm to try to raise the tree that restrained her just enough to get loose. It did move, but not enough. The other tree was laying across the top of it, making it difficult for even a yokai of her strength. Getting a better grip, she tried again, managing to just slip from between them.

Examining her wound, the upper humerus was snapped and her shoulder was dislocated. Once it was set, it would only take a day or so to heal. With a little quiet searching, she was able to find her sword where it had been torn from her right hand. She slid the weapon back in its sheath.

Tsuyoi's eyes took on a teal sheen as she looked out in the darkness. Scent was nearly useless right now with all the dust and debris still floating in the air, everything smelled like wet dirt and moss. Outlines of figures lit up in her vision, the details of their faces revealing the scaly masks worn by their adversaries, none of her own men were close. The claws on her left hand began to lengthen.

Though she was nowhere near the size and age of Shikyomi, she felt that another inu jumping around in true form might cause more harm than good at that moment, leaving her only with basic defenses, her strength and her claws. A few of the detailed outlines flicked out a short forked tongue, tasting the air. She began to move, fast and silent as their heads turned in her direction.

They picked up pace even as she did. The first struck to the right of her, her weakness clear to them. Even so, they were no match for an inuyokai's speed. She twisted below its strike and came back around, catching the monstrosity in the throat with her elongated claws. Her feet never ceased moving.

These were desperate beings, having lost their numbers. Tsuyoi was uncertain what kept them coming when it would have been wiser to regroup. It seemed that they were just out to kill for their leader and nothing else, even their own lives, mattered beyond that. How pitiful they were.

Two more caught up, making it difficult to maneuver the fallen timber and fend them off. Step siding and using a surviving tree for momentum, she kicked off of it, catching one around the neck. Just as she snapped it, three more joined. There were still several others in the vicinity as well. Tsuyoi was quickly getting outnumbered, the brown husks covering their faces become an annoying sight.

Raising her left hand, a vibrant teal glow formed in her palm. Releasing the yoki, the two who blocked her path imploded, clearing her way. It was not the cleanest method, which she preferred, but it was effective. Three more fell before she found herself walled in again, sharp cliffs and a lake to the left and behind her, battling goliaths to the right, and rows of snake men before her. She nearly sighed, irritated with her choices.

Before Tsuyoi could pick which route she wanted to take, a line of fire took out several of the obstacles in front of her. Dropping down from the sky, Sango and Miroku stood on either side of her while Kirara landed a short distance away, flames burning from her paws.

Looking at the remnants of Hisuhebi's followers, the monk grinned. "If you were that bored, lady Tsuyoi, I am sure we could have come up with better entertainment," Miroku told her.

"Coming from you, that is a troubling thought." She replied, relieved that they were both unhurt. Tsuyoi had come to like and respect them in a very short time. She was still taking measure of the monk, but she could find no real fault with him.

Sango snickered, deeply amused as Miroku pouted. "The women in my life are so cruel," he sighed heavily. Then the play faded away as his dark purple eyes surveyed those before them. The soldiers of the west moved in behind the masked figures, completely blocking them in. "Shall we finish this?" he asked them, the rings of his staff chiming together as he held it battle ready. Kirara roared and they charged forward, only taking a few moments to completely decimate the remains of Hisuhebi's throw away army.

* * *

Inuyasha pursued Kikyo relentlessly, driving her farther and farther from her targets. Before him, soul collectors weaved themselves together in an effort to stall him. Their iridescent bodies blocked the hall from floor to ceiling, making a wall of writhing ghost like limbs. Without hesitation, he cut through them, following the scent of the cursed priestess.

Kikyo was trying to leave the palace, hoping to make it to her new ally, realizing that they would have to regroup and try again. Laughter spilled from her lips as she began to plan anew. She would not be merciful next time, planning to kill Kagome and her first born without playing as she had this time. She would take the boys that should have been hers and Inuyasha would not doubt follow, then he would be all hers. The girl child was her fee owed to Hisuhebi for his gift of power.

Whatever she might have been presently, Kikyo once was human. Even with her new gifts and soul collectors, there was no way for her to outrun him. Inuyasha leapt in front of her blocking her path with his Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, does that woman really mean more to you than I do?" she whimpered pitifully as she drew her wicked looking dagger once more.

"Yes," he told her firmly, blocking her first advance.

"You feel nothing for me, for the anguish and loneliness you have brought upon me?" Hatred and madness make her faster and stronger, her flashing blade gaining speed as she attacked him, "so much so not a word of comfort to me would you give?"

His eyes narrowed, recalling his words to Kagome at the spring. "How long have you been spying on me?" he asked, knocking her back with enough force that she crashed into the floor, sliding away him.

"From the moment you refused my summons." She stood up, panting faintly. "I knew who he was when Hisuhebi approached me with his bargain. Had you come to me, been with me as you should have, I would have not given him the means to breach the western barrier." In her hands formed another orb of power, the smell of it sickeningly sweet to him. "All of their suffering lies on you." Kikyo threw the ball at his feet, the ground softening and liquefying where he once stood.

Over and over, she aimed at him, trying to catch him off guard enough to lose his footing. Her white minions joined in the game, attempting to ram him into one of the wet pools created by her energy attacks. "She will die, you are aware of that. When she is gone, your brother will abandon you again to scorn and ridicule. All you will have left is me," she ranted on, "and then you will come to me!"

Ignoring her taunts, he concentrated on ridding the room of the soul collectors. There had to be a limit on how many she could raise, a limit to how many time she called upon a borrowed force. Just when he thought he had succeeded, she distracted him by flinging one directly at him at the same time one of her soul collectors struck him from behind, catching him in one of the pools of liquid stone. "Why would I come to you?" he asked contempt clear in his tone.

"Am I not the one that you have loved, the one you vowed to give your life to? I only want what is mine, Inuyasha." She crept up to him, her smiling face soft and tender in appearance.

"No, you aren't," he said, pulling himself slowly up out of the mire, "the person that I loved was Kikyo, who died a long time ago. The woman that I love is Kagome. She and Sesshomaru are the ones I have given my heart and my life to." He stood, sword at the ready, "I will never come to your call."

She charged at him in her rage, her face contorted and fearful. "I am Kikyo!" she shouted, her long blade somehow biting into his left calf muscle, leaving a long bloody wound behind.

"No," he said with very little pity as he avoided another blow, "you are nothing but a memory of her bitter sorrow that she left behind." He drove her back against the wall, her black eyes welling in tears as she tried to deny his words, looking less and less like the Kikyo that had been. Finally, he drove his sword into her empty chest, her body breaking apart like a clay pot shattered upon a stone. Sighing heavily, he watched as the last of the soul collectors faded away. "I hope you have found peace now, Kikyo," he said before limping away, headed back to where his family awaited him.

* * *

Hisuhebi approached the fallen inuyokai slowly, pleased with himself. Out of all of the beasts, she was the one he most wanted to torment and mutilate. Without her, he never would have been sealed, the blood of that cursed woman would have been gone. She had kept him hidden and had stopped his brothers attempts to free him many, many times.

How he would love to take the time to torcher her properly until nothing was left by that pretty white fur. He would have it made into a blanket for him and his bride to sleep under every night. His dark thoughts stimulated him, slowing his movements so she could enjoy every moment of his victory over her. Still, it angered him slightly how no fear showed in her eyes.

Before he could reach her, a woman appeared between him and his goal. With a savage grin, her face began to change and elongate. Her eyes of piercing blue became purple, then the darkest of blood reds. Her body grew, white fur covering her until a colossal inuyokai stood before him. Her smile remained the same, the large, razor sharp fangs filling her mouth clearly visible. To challenge him in size she would have to be an ancient, however he had never seen her, nor did his brother give any sign that one such as she yet lived. "Who are you?" he asked, puzzled.

Katsumi said nothing. She had no words for one such as him. Though by blood he was half-brother to her mate, he had caused nothing but despair to her, to their daughter, and the whole of their people for nothing more than greed and selfish desires. His worth was lower than the maggots on the ground of the killing field, to be reaped by the crows. She was glad to have a chance to sink her fangs into him. Katsumi had been on another battlefield facing his allies as this contemptuous being had stolen both of her mates away from her. Today she would see rivers of his blood fall at her feet, satisfying the only regret she had ever had in this life time.

A brilliant light flew towards them, vividly outlining the scenery as it homed in on him. The arrow narrowed and struck, thrusting him backwards as it enveloped his body. Pain vibrated throughout him as its brightness faded. He could feel a vacuum within him, siphoning away his most cherished ability. Fury burned within him. That was the second time he had been struck with the lotus's bow. When he gained his bride, she would be punished for it. There was nothing he hated more than his mother's power, the only thing he was vulnerable to.

Katsumi's smile widened, the effect terrifying in her true form. Kagome had given her a chance to cause lasting damage to the beast and she intended to relish every moment of it. He was distracted, glaring at the palace where the arrow had come from. Katsumi shot forward, ripping a mouthful of meat from his underside, gaining his undivided attention. She watched him, amused as she spat the fleshy ball at her feet.

Rage blind, the snake charged at her. The inu dodged him, making him slam into the tree line as she bit into him again. Tauntingly, she spit the mouthful next to the first bloody mound. Again and again he struck at her, only to miss and have more of him torn away as she continually provoked him with her gory prizes. It was inconceivable that some mutt bitch could injure him so, blood pouring down his body as it refused to heal. This time when she moved, he pulled back as well, spraying venom in her face before she could sink those vicious teeth into him again.

Katsumi backed away, her massive head steaming as she tried to shake some of the burning liquid off. In her moment of weakness, he launched himself at her, fangs sinking deeply into her back. Intending to torment her as she had him, he flung her away, almost sending her in to Shikyomi where she looked on anxiously, worried for her den mother as she had not been for herself.

Growling, Katsumi caught him as he attacked again, flipping the startled reptile, tearing yet another mouthful of his flesh away. Quickly, he retreated from her. Her eyes remained on him, though one orb was now blind, milky white in color. Small drops of blood welled beside it, oddly making a unique pattern as it faded back across her temple. Her back burned, the deadly venom slowly working its way into her veins. She remembered the feeling, her mate had suffered so before his death. The memory fed her desire to rend this serpent to pieces. Her time to do so was fading, she knew that Kagome's arrow had not been full strength. The wounds that she had given him still bled, but not as freely as before. He would heal, but she would leave him with as many scars as possible in the remaining time.

The leviathans faced off again. Yellow veins of electric charge began to run over Hisuhebi's battered form, finally taking her threat seriously. He had been injured badly before, had been nearly taken apart by packs of inuyokai in their attempts to kill him, but never had one being done as much damage. She had to die for the insult of marking him so. The yoki struck out from him like lightening, the yellow flash singeing the ground where she once stood.

Katsumi continued to out maneuver his attacks, but could not keep up the pace for long. She was tiring, her wounds burning. She vanished from his sight, using her speed to soar into the sky, hovering high above him for a spit second of time. Using all of her strength, she charged downward, crashing into his twisting form. Even though the electric field around him seared, his spine gave a satisfying snap beneath her. The impact also stunned her somewhat, making her too slow to avoid him when he bit her again, pumping more poison into her shoulder. Shaking him off, she backed away stumbling until she fell near where her daughter lay. Resting, her good eye tracked him as she gathered the energy to continue her assault.

A figure darted out in front of the two fallen inuyokai, the white fox only a fourth of the size of the snake she now faced. Green flames billowed out from nine tails that shook in vengeful wrath.

Hisuhebi looked over this newest enemy. He stretched, his fragmented spine popping back in place enough that he could move, though it was agony to do so. Had he not been so wounded, he would have found it vastly amusing that a snack was attempting to fend him off. "You know that you cannot harm me, so get out of my way," he hissed at her.

Kogirei's eyes glowed a bright, vivid green that far outshone his, matching the flames around her which continued to rise, reaching out toward him in ghost like hands. "So prophecy says," her voice had an eerie high pitched whine to it, "let us test it, shall we?" Her thin lips turned up into a malicious grin, "Come into my flames and see if they cannot burn one such as you." She appeared ethereal and unearthly, the very fire surrounding her seeming to chant her taunt like many souls trapped within, calling for him to join them.

Before he could take her up on her offer, a great howling from the north halted time for them. Hisuhebi looked to the palace. Seeing none of the dark priestess's soul collectors and none of his followers, he made the decision to slip away until the bows effects had worn completely off. The priestess had been a great play toy and their planning had been perfect, but there was always another day. He would have what he desired and see the end of the inuyokai and he would have it soon.

Kogirei did not let her fire die until she could not sense his aura any longer. Turning to the beasts behind her, she felt her anger stir anew, until she heard a wheezing laugh from her oldest and dearest friend. "My tiny hero," she teased quietly.

Kogirei rolled her eyes, looking toward the eldest. Scanning her, she quickly blew a white cloud of magic over her, the healing vapor seeping into her wounds, the pain died down to a manageable ache. "Lady Katsumi…" she started

The inu's one good eye settled on her. "It is alright, little one. Please see to my daughter while this one rests." Katsumi lay her head down on her paws, intending to nap until she had the strength to assume her human form.

Closing her eyes, Kogirei turned away and walked up to the still chuckling Shikyomi. Blowing the numbing cloud over her as well, she set about pulling the large slivers of wood from the inuyokai's side with her teeth. "Oh do be quiet already." She fussed at her, which made lady Shi all the more amused.

* * *

Kagome held firm until she saw the arrow strike. After it hit, she seemed to have no more strength and her legs began to quake, a warm trickle of blood finding its way down both of them.

Trembling, she made her way to the outside wall and allowed her weary body to slide down its surface. She was drained beyond anything she had ever experienced before, breathing even seemed tiring. Her eyes began to close as a small puddle began to form beneath her, the images before her fuzzy and dream like in appearance.

A warm wind washed over her, seeming to even pass through her. Kagome felt strange. The ground under her seeming to change, the stone softening and damping. Under her searching fingers, grass and dirt were where there had once been hard rock.

She opened her eyes to see the world had changed, though the time of night seemed the same, just as cold and just as dark. In the distance before her, she could see a large manor, dense greenery and vines making it almost appear choked. Fires dotted the land beside it, music and shrieks could be heard even from where she lay.

Kagome looked to her left, her head moving without her consent, as if she knew what she would see. In a clearing, the edges burnt and glowing, lay mounds of bodies. They were a variety of ages, some human and several different types of yokai. Only one thing joined them together other than death, they were all women.

Tears tracked down Kagome's cheeks even as pain such as she had never know wracked her body. She wanted to scream and run away, but could not move at all. Words spilled from her lips that she did not understand just as a warm hand enveloped her own chilly one.

She looked up into the most beautiful bright green eyes she had ever seen. Their lips moved with the same time and speed, the verses sinking into her, easing the pain. In the background, two inu looked on, one of the purest white and the other silver, their somber eyes holding so much sorrow. The woman smiled, the words never ceasing as she helped Kagome up, her body no longer heavy or hurt.

In the next instant, she found herself back against the wall, still drained, cold, and aching. However, the mantra still resounded within her. "Arigotou, Hasumi," Kagome whispered before resuming the chant on her own. She felt the agony ease and the blood stop, her body beginning to slowly heal the damage it had sustained.

* * *

Sesshomaru jerked back, severing the head of the dragon as his people effectively finished off the pitiful army he had sought to challenge him with. Tossing the grisly trophy away, he reared back, a spine-chilling howl filling the night. The very next instant, he was gone, a flash of white light raced across the sky toward the west.

Moments later, he surveyed the western palace and the carnage that was wreaked there. Dead, dying, and wounded were everywhere, most of which were not his people. A glance at the forest showed what he had already sensed, the damn cowardly snake had fled again. He also was aware that his mother and grandmother were injured from the smell of blood in the air, but Kogirei was there as well. The one he was most concerned for was Kagome. Her scream still echoed through his head and had made the dragon's demise more brutal and quick. He alighted on the balcony to the room where he had left most of those precious to him.

Kagome lay against the outside wall. Though the smell of her blood permeated the small area, he could not sense that her life was in danger. The link between them was open, but not active, as though she slumbered deeply. Lifting her, he frowned at the small pool of red beneath her. Taking her into the room, his eyes were drawn to the bright purple that surrounded his children. Sesshomaru laid her on her bed, pulling the fur coverings up over her. "Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked, limping through the doorway.

"We will have Kogirei check over her," he told him, turning to where their children waited behind their mother's barrier, "and you as well." He touched the dome and it fell away before him, his mate sighing from where she slept on the bed. Inuyasha relayed to him everything that had happened from his end of things as Sesshomaru checked the children over, their girl and second son both voicing their anger in loud cries.

"That bastard got away again didn't he?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed next to Kagome, his injured left leg stretched out as he looked over the wound Kikyo had gave him. It was just torn muscle and would heal in no time.

"Yes." Sesshomaru looked at him, his eyes red and voice cold and dark. "When she recovers, this pack will hunt." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. There would be no more waiting. They would hunt him like prey through the wilderness until he had no more followers, no place to run to. They would not stop until he became dust beneath their feet, the suffering of millions of lives ending with his blackened corpse, his cold blood shed in payment for his malevolent deeds.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26entysix: of Death and Life**

The next day was one of rest and rebuilding for those of the western palace. Many fires burned as they got rid of broken timber that could not be used for anything, along with any remains of Hisuhebi's followers. The castle itself sustained very little damage to it, with the exceptions of the birthing chambers and the room where Kikyo had met her final end, the floor being the most challenging repair. However, taking into account the rare beasts who lived there, it was not the first time they had had to fix melted walls and flooring.

Kagome slept through that first day, not even stirring when Inuyasha carried her back to the lord's chambers. They did manage to feed their pups, along with the help of two wet nurses that had already been summoned by Shikyomi when she had discovered that there was more than one baby. Kagome was worrying both her mates, despite lady Kogirei's constant assurance that she was healing and would soon wake.

It was the following morning that Kagome finally woke. The room was surprisingly quiet as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the sunlight shining in through the silk curtains. Carefully, she sat up, surprised at how pain free the action was. Other than the odd twinge here and there, she felt reasonably well. Standing up, she walked to where the four bassinets had been moved, all of her little pups sleeping contently as the sun warmed their skin. Smiling, she brushed the forehead of her youngest child, his tiny ears twitching with the sensation.

Kagome turned toward the door, the sound of running catching her attention. Quickly, she closed the light robe she had on, even though she was positive who was going to walk in the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, his voice low in an effort not to wake their children. They did not like to be woken up and protested for an hour the last time he had done so. He went to her, taking in her standing figure and soft smile. "Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I am fine." Kagome replied, snuggling into his chest. Warmth spread through her as their mate came into the room, coming behind her and joining in their embrace.

Sesshomaru rested his head on the top of hers, taking in her sweet scent, unclouded by pain or blood like the last time he had held her. the bond opened between them as they shared everything that had happened while they were separated from each other, both nearly reeling when they realized just how close they had come to losing her.

"Hasumi came to aid you," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

"How?" Inuyasha asked. He was grateful to the ancient bride, but was not sure if he wanted Kagome to experience much more of her life if what she has shone to them was a normal occurrence. The images of those woman was difficult to deal with, even though it was not the first time they had seen such depravity.

"The bow. Its name is Danketsu, meaning unity. When Shikyomi first told me, I thought that it stood for our union, us becoming mates and completing the bond." Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, still slightly wobbly do to her convalescence. "Now I think that it meant more than that, possibly our bond connecting to theirs. I believe in that moment, Hasumi and I connected because we felt the same things." She looked at them, her eyes steady and calm. "I also believe when I summon Danketsu again, the connection will still be there. The next time I hit him, it will work as it was meant to and strip him of his healing and resistance to reki."

"You have a plan?" Inuyasha asked, slightly amused at how riled up she was inside when she could not stand up without getting tired.

Smiling when she felt his thoughts, Kagome replied, "Yep. After I shoot him, one of you hold him down, one of you cut his damn head off, and I am going to purify him out of exsitance. Miroku can even do an air cleansing over the spot when we are done."

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Perhaps we should discuss strategies later." He ran his fingers through her long, dark hair, admitting to himself how relieved he was that she was well. "If you feel up to it, we will have the pups naming ceremony this evening."

"Naming ceremony?" she asked. Kagome was almost embarrassed at herself that she had not even considered what to name their children, but there had been so much going on in the short time of her mating and pregnancy.

"It's a tradition. The eldest of the pack gives the pups their names." Inuyasha told her. "I'm kinda interested in seeing it."

Kagome knew that he had missed out on so much. She was glad that they would be able to give him back some of what he had been denied as a child. "I love that they will get special names like both of yours."

"Mine ain't that special." Inuyasha commented, not really thinking about it. It was just a name.

"That is not so," Sesshomaru touched his face, his fingers trailing down his cheek until he raised his chin so they met eye to eye. "It was the name chosen by father on the battlefield where he gave up his life."

Kagome wrapped around him, smiling. "It is a well-known name, spoken on the lips of many hearts saved and won in our fight to recover the jewel." Inuyasha turned the reddest she had ever seen him, making her laugh. He mumbled something and slipped away from them, unable to handle their teasing, but somehow pleased all the same.

* * *

"You are free." Kogirei told the impatient inu that she had somehow managed to confine for whole day and night while her broken bones knit firmly back together. There had been several ribs snapped, amazingly no vital organs had been pierced in the process. "Sesshomaru said that the naming is in a few hours, so quit lazing about," she said playfully.

"How could this one possibly deny her small savoir any demand?" The lady teased, bounding out of the room before the grumbling could begin. Though she had had many visitors, being bed bound was possibly her most hated pastime.

She tracked down her two oldest grandchildren first, wanting to thank Rin for several flowers that kept appearing in her room. Shikyomi was thrilled to see Rin and Shippo dressed in silver robes, preparing for the ceremony. Rin had decorated her dark hair with a bright pink flower. She was in the process of tucking another one of white into the dark red hair of her new companion, who dressed in green.

Shikyomi was curious about the young inu. Though she had proven herself loyal to the western lord, it seemed she was mostly blown that way by chance. The girl had never really been around anyone other than her mother, who was lost to her now. Ayameko had only a basic knowledge of pack life and none of her responsibilities if she were to take over the northern post. She was considering taking the girl on herself when the snake was dead. The only other for such a task was Kogirei who had several charges already.

Ayameko looked up at her, her clear green eyes somewhat reminiscent of Shi's own mothers. Her expression was lost and confused, as if she had no idea what to do with Rin's pampering of her. This reminded her of her son, Inuyasha, who had had the same problem interacting in a pack setting. Yes, she thought, she would claim this child and make her into the fiercest guardian to claim loyalty to Sesshomaru and sit on his council. She grinned just thinking about the possibility of dumping all the pompous asses and grooming the younger generation herself.

After greeting them properly, she left to get ready. When she opened her door, she found Katsumi lounging on her bed. The battle wounds that now marked her face somehow added to its beauty. The eye that had been injured was fully white, blinded by the venom. The drops that had hit her skin fanned out from the eye, making white star shapes across her temple.

As she drew close to her, the smile she carried faded away. Her den mother carried a new scent, the subtle fragrance chillingly familiar. "Okaasan…"

"Shikyomi." Katsumi stood, easily as ever, walking to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any requests for the naming of the pups?" she asked, her eyes conveying more than her words.

Shi shook her head, laying her hand over the older inu's. "No, the honor is yours." Katsumi squeezed her shoulder before walking away, leaving her to get prepared for the day to come.

* * *

The great hall was laid out grandly, Sesshomaru's colors of blue, yellow, and white defined the room in silk banners. His pack stood on the dais, all dressed in sliver. The household gathered below them, dressed in varying colors of green, excitement filling them like an electric charge.

Inuyasha, Shikyomi, Sango, and Miroku each held a pup in the order of their birth. In the front, just to the left of them stood Katsumi dressed in long robes, a white circlet with blue stones upon her head. To her left stood Sesshomaru and Kagome as the alphas of their pack. Rin and Shippo were behind them next to four, white fur lined cribs, specially made tilted up so that the babies could be seen, but held safely inside.

Katsumi looked out at the room. "Today, the great houses celebrate the joy of new life. May they find strength in moments of weakness, courage in times of fear, wisdom when they have need of guidance, honor when they would fail, and grace when they would fall."

Inuyasha brought the first born to her, placing him carefully in her arms. Holding him firmly, she looked down at him. His golden eyes and calm, fearless presence made her smile softly at him. "You shall be Tekeshi, formidable and brave heir to the west and its people."

With that, she handed the child to Sesshomaru and Kagome who held him together. "We acknowledge Tekeshi, our son and heir to the west," they said together. Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha as she handed the pup back to him to be carried to his tiny seat. His eyes glowed happily as he placed the boy within, returning to Kagome and Sesshomaru's side.

Shikyomi brought the next to Katsumi, the little girl glaring up at them both. It felt as though she was protesting, ready to do her own will. Katsumi's voice held amusement as she spoke again. "You shall be Tetsumi, fiercely beautiful and strong." She gave the pup a gentle hug before handing her over to her parents. Someday, this child would do great things, she was positive of it.

"We acknowledge Tetsumi, our daughter." Kagome and Sesshomaru passed her to Inuyasha, the frown she carried disappearing with one twitch of his ears.

Miroku brought the third pup to her, the boy growling in disapproval the whole way. Katsumi could not help but chuckle when the child made a short bark like yelp when she held him. "For carrying your father's temperament and strength you, little one, shall be Takeshi," she grinned down at him before handing him over.

"We acknowledge Takeshi, our son." The laughter was evident in Kagome's voice. Both she and Inuyasha caught the humor their alpha felt.

Inuyasha stroked the pup's head as he carried him to his crib. "Don't worry, we'll get them back sooner or later," he murmured to the child. He could feel Sesshomaru smirking as he heard him.

Sango brought the youngest to the eldest, fully charmed by the quiet little boy. Katsumi looked down at him, his multi-colored eyes showing her reflection as he studied her in tranquil contemplation. "You shall be Toshihiro, the wisdom of the house of Chie shines in your eyes." Something about this one tugged at her heart, memories of those long passed played in her mind. Almost reluctantly, she gave to pup to Sesshomaru.

"We acknowledge Toshihiro, our son." He was also placed beside his brothers and sisters.

The adults moved behind the children. Sesshomaru patted Rin on the head as he moved passed, making the girl beam. Kagome also laid her hands on Shippo's shoulders, as Inuyasha stood between him and Rin, letting them know that they were also loved and important to them. Sango, Miroku, Shi, and Katsumi joined them, their pack complete at thirteen. "Welcome to our pack." They said together to the pups.

Those below them, including Kei, Hokoru, Tsuyoi, and Ayameko bowed before them, showing their allegiance to Sesshoamru and his house. Then the entire household cheered, rising to continue the celebration, the palace having a great feast and dance in honor of them.

The newly named babies soon went back to their quieter room to be fed and changed out of their finery before they were laid down to sleep, tired from all the stimulation. Kagome covered each of them gently, whispering their names with a smile. Katsumi had chosen well for them.

Stepping back, she looked to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood, propped against the wall as they watched her. Something was off, both of them seemed almost sad to her. Shikyomi and Katsumi had also held an unusual undercurrent, a sorrow underneath the appearance of cheer. "What is it?" she asked, coming to them.

Sesshomaru shared a glance with Inuyasha, who nodded at him. "The eldest is passing," he said steadily.

Kagome blinked, her mind instantly going over the last few times she had seen Katsumi. When she thought about it, she had not come near her since the battle with Hisuhebi, right up until the naming ceremony. "Why did she not come to me? I could have tried to heal her."

"Probably because you would have tried to." Inuyasha told her. "She knew you were already drained and would have given all you could to try to heal her, but you would have failed and been dangerously weakened again."

Kagome frowned. "What of the Tensaiga then?" she asked after a moment.

"It has been used before by this one's father." Sesshomaru straightened, holding her close to him. Though it was hard for him as well, Kagome was one to do what she could right until the end, but they needed her strong now. "Obaasan has accepted it and in her way, asks us to as well."

She buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply. Inuyasha joined them, all of them needing consolation, but Sesshomaru more so than him and Kagome. They both clung to him, giving comfort the best way they could, by reminding him that he was never alone in his trials, be they painful or joyous.

A short while later, Kagome stood in the courtyard, looking out over the waters below them. The scars left by the recent battle were slowly disappearing, new replacing what had been lost and broken. Life was replenishing again, though it was never quite the same as it had been before.

"You seem quite troubled, little bride. Were you perhaps unhappy with the naming?" Kagome looked up, spying Katsumi reclining in a large sakura tree, one leg swinging as she enjoyed the light breeze and the remaining heat of the sinking sun.

"No, you chose perfectly," she replied, looking away from the inu.

"That is good." Katsumi closed her eyes again, the blindness in the one not seeming to hinder her at all. "It was not as easy as Sesshomaru. Shi walked around this place calling him 'my perfection' from the moment he left her womb." She chuckled at the memory.

Kagome smiled as well, easily picturing Shi doing so, but it soon faded away again as her troubled thoughts returned to her. "I might have succeeded, you know." She whispered softly. It was no longer even a possibility, if it had of ever been. One look with a healers eyes revealed massive burns on the inside of the inu. Kogirei had treated what she could and lessened the pain where she could, but there was not much either of them could do to reduce the venom's slow craw through her body. Having seen it working on the inside of her, Kagome was amazed that none of the agony was revealed outwardly by Katsumi at all.

Katsumi opened her good eye, staring down at the tender hearted priestess. Even if it had been fates design, Sesshomaru had chosen well in his mates, she thought fondly. "Be not troubled by things that cannot be changed." She dropped from her lazy sprawl, landing neatly beside her. "Do you know how special the bond you hold is, Kagome?"

Katsumi followed her gaze to the lake, tiny ripples appearing on its surface as the wind picked up. "This ones mates passed long ago, but that bond has never closed. This one still feels their presence as closely as if they were standing right here, though this one cannot tell their thoughts or feelings. The love we shared remains." She patted Kagome's head, smiling at the teary eyed priestess, "fear not for this one. For an inuyokai, we often are without others when we pass, but we are never alone." They stood for a moment more before rejoining their pack, spending precious time with those who would be left behind.

* * *

Night had fallen once more. Katsumi looked around her, taking in the picture of family. Kagome held her daughter out to Rin as the girl nearly trembled with the anticipation of getting to hold her for the first time. Shippo watched over the boys, Tekeshi, Takeshi, and Toshihiro laying on a pallet in the floor as they explored their surroundings. Shikyomi sat with the monk, both apparently out to make Sango blush and succeeding admirably. Inuyasha stood back as she did, watching the scene as if to immortalize it into his memory. Sesshomaru stood apart as well, his gaze on her.

Her lips turning up, she bowed to him slightly. Katsumi was charmed to see him return the gesture with a nod of his head. Stubborn to the last, she thought fondly. With that she backed out of the room, silently bidding most of them goodbye. She waited in the court yard, the stars dancing before her in their blackened curtain, beckoningly.

"You are leaving now," Shi said from behind her. Standing before her was the only one who had always been with her. Many feelings rushed through her, part of her wanting to scream in fury, another to weep and beg for her not to go yet. Shikyomi did neither, knowing that both were purely selfish. Still, as many loved ones that had been lost to her, this bittersweet, heart wrenching feeling never became easier to bear.

"It is this one's time," Katsumi confirmed. She looked over her beautiful daughter and thought of those who would be there for her. She would not be alone anymore, their pack would continue to grow strong and thrive, of that she had no doubt.  
Truthfully, Katsumi was tired, had been so very tired for so long. Stepping close, she embraced Shi, her fingers gently gliding through her hair before she kissed her forehead. "This one's mantle now passes to you. May your hunt be long and plentiful, my daughter."

Shikyomi closed her eyes as she returned the gesture. "May your journey be swift and your reunions joyous, my mother," she said lowly, committing to memory the image of her.

With a flash of her familiar grin, Katsumi was gone, the breeze washing over Shikyomi as she watched until even her aura faded from sight.

Turning she walked back toward the palace, finding Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome in her path. Two of their gazes held open sorrow, but her sons flashed with the pain that she felt before he hid it once more. They bowed to her as she passed by, acknowledging her new title as eldest of the inuyokai.

This was as close as inu came to funeral rites. They celebrated life, only admitting death if they were the ones causing it. She nodded to them, then continued on. She did not stop until she came to her sanctuary, the room that held her paint and canvases. Clearing her mind, she lost herself to color and light, capturing those last moments and the final gift of her den mother's smile.

Later that night, Shi made her way to her chambers, emotions wrung dry, though she had not shed tears. Not long after she had closed her door, a light knock sounded against it. Shikyomi sighed before sitting on the edge of her bed. "Enter," she called out naturally. She found herself mildly surprised when Miroku walked into her room.

The monk laid his staff by the entryway and came to stand near her. She looked up at him questioningly, his usual flirtatious expression absent from him. "Is it so strange to offer company to a friend in need?" he asked, a half smile gracing his face.

"No," she replied, half-heartedly attempting to return his smile. Shi was grateful, knowing that his offer had nothing to do with carnal wants, just the simple warmth of being held when your soul was cold. "It is a good night for the company of others. Come in," she said as she patted the bed beside her.

Miroku nodded and stripped away his robes as she went to prepare for bed. Left in soft, cream colored pants, he lay his prayer beads and clothing down before doing as she had indicated. Propping up on her small mountain of pillows, he watched as she blew out the lanterns, leaving only the filtered moon light to guide her back to him.

As soon as she neared, he opened his arms, drawing her down to his bare chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Shi allowed him to hold her, giving her security and solace in one of her weakest moments. Silent tears trailed down her face, slipping past the firm grip she had held on them. Quietly, he held onto her tightly, sharing his heat and the only relief he could.

A while later, another walked into the room. Not bothering to ask permission, Kogirei climbed behind her, her petite arms hugging her. feeling a spark of humor light within her, Shi whispered, "this one's tiny hero come to the rescue once again."

Miroku chuckled at the small growl released by the fox, amused by the banter between old friends. "hush," the feisty woman huffed, "you are lucky to have cuddle mates on a chilly night."

"Yes," Shikyomi agreed, turning to embrace her, Miroku curling up against her back, making extra sure not to let his hands stray. "this one is most grateful for both of you." She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. tomorrow she would be strong again and strive to bring honor to the title given to her. tonight she would permit herself to be carried on the strength of those dear to her.

* * *

On a peak high above the sky castle a lone inu lay, bathed in the light of the full moon, illuminating her pale fur in an otherworldly brilliance. She was pleased to see the night so clear and beautiful one last time. She had few worries for those who she was leaving behind, they had phonminal courage and strength to call upon. She would continue to watch over them as she joined the ranks of their ancesters, certain of their successful future.

Her breathing was now heavy and labored. Katsumi lay her head down on her massive paws, the pain from her shuddering body freeing her soul from its earth bindings. With a final sigh, her sky blue eyes closed and she flew away to be wrapped in the familiar warmth of those who had been waiting for her for so long a time. Her body faded, leaving nothing behind but the soft scent of blossoms, soon carried away by the wind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27entyseven: Miracles of Fate**

The rising sun silently crept through the silken window coverings, its warmth slowly sinking into the three who lay upon the bed. Night had changed their positions little, Shikyomi waking to the warmth of her closest friends around her. Miroku's arm had become a pillow for her head, the other stretched across her until his hand rested in the curve of Kei's side, effectively holding them both. The little fox was still close to her, both arms around her waist, her head tucked under Shi's chin. She smiled softly. Good friends were a fine comfort for an aching heart.

"He is quite the warm one, is he not?" Kei commented, moving so that her hands were no longer buried in his muscular stomach. She had been grateful for the warmth he had shared with them last night. Leaning back slightly, she looked into amber eyes, glad to see that they were clear with only a small lingering sorrow. This was nowhere near the first time they had slept together for comfort, the worse being the night that Touga had passed. This was more bittersweet than the raging grief that had spanned that night and several others.

"hmm" Shikyomi agreed, pressing her back into his chest slightly. He was in fact very cozy. "A perfect cuddle mate for certain. The woman in his heart will be blessed should she get around to taking him."

Kei glanced up mischievously, "are we deciding to meddle there?"

"Not at this time. This one prefers another to come to their rescue." Shi said, happily. However, should things go as she planned for them, she seriously doubted the two would loan him out for cuddling which was a clearly sacrifice on her part.

"Just as well." Kei said stretching, "I have my own game to plan with a certain copper headed, grumpy inu." She nearly giggled at Shi's expression.

"When did this happen?" She asked. Kei had long picked on Hokoru, but it was almost hard not to. Shi would have to pay better attention to the things going on around her in the future, else she might lose her touch for manipulating things to her liking.

"Well, you have been distracted." Kogirei petted her head in mock comfort.

A masculine chuckle alerted them to the man in the bed waking. The monk's purple eyes sparkled merrily as he met theirs. "A wonderful morning to wake with two such beautiful and charming ladies." His smile was teasing, knowing the tone of their conversation. Shi laughed while Kei flung a pillow at his head.

They prepared to leave, the three meeting at the door after taking their turns in Shi's private bathing chambers. Miroku bowed to them, biding them a good day, a nervous feeling somehow creeping into him for some unknown reason. The two women smiled and answered cheerfully, fully aware of the burning stares focused on his back from the shadows. After all, a little trouble could be a most amusing distraction.

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided to keep his self-made promise and gathered his mates and children up to spend time in his private gardens. He wanted to have just a little peace before plunging forward into the coming battle that lay ahead of them.

He had spent his night between his lovers, both giving him solace, though he was not as bereaved as he supposed that he would be. The last moments that he had spent with Katsumi made it clear to him that she was content with her own passing and did not wish for their sorrow over the matter. Rather than grieving for her death, he felt wrath towards the one responsible.

Due to the nature of the beast, so to speak, the inuyokai grew quickly as children, much like the rapid pregnancy of the mothers. This was probably genetics way of surviving in a world where living was a hard thing to do. They would continue to grow quickly until they were passed the toddling stage and able to run and eat on their own. Then time would begin to gradually slow for them until it appeared to stop all together. Which is why none but Kagome expressed surprise when her day old babies suddenly rolled to their bellies, heads lifted as they examined the world around them almost as soon as they were laid on the brown fur that covered the grass of the garden. Only Toshihiro remained on his back, his wide eyes taking in the sky above him in apparent awe and wonder.

"are you sure they should be doing that yet?" she asked, eyeing them worriedly as Tetsumi managed to snag one of Takshi's ears with her fingertips, much to the pup's annoyance. They just seemed so tiny, smaller than any of the babies she had held before.

"They are as they should be." Sesshomaru said, pulling her down on his lap as he rested against his favorite tree. She eyed him questioningly, but made no protest, settling herself against him. Inuyasha sat down beside them, his back propped against Sesshomaru's side as he watched the pups with joy and pride.

"This is so," Shi agreed as she joined them, laying on her stomach, her forehead touching Tekeshi's, making the baby smile. "Their father was also in a hurry to leave infancy behind him." Rin, Shippo, and the quieter Ayameko could be heard running in the background. Their laughter seemed to emphasize the brightness of the day, the gentle breeze from their scampering feet adding the earthy scents of grass and soil to the sun warmed air.

"So their development is normal for pups?" Kagome asked, wanting to be certain, a new mother's anxiety holding her firmly in its grasp. It was like she was in school again, forced to take another test she had not had time to study for. Only this time, there were four precious little beings whose futures were on the line instead of her own.

"Of course not," Shikyomi said as she raised the tiny girl pup into her arms, "they carry this one's blood. It is only natural for them to be especially brilliant and never such a dull thing as normal." She smirked at them.

Sesshomaru caught the barest glimpse of something in her tone and a suspicious light in her eyes. "Okaasan?"

"What are you hiding, lady?" Inuyasha asked outright, Sesshomaru's thoughts confirming what he was reading from her. She was almost gleeful.

"The day of their birth, Katsumi shared something with me, though this one is still unable to detect it myself." She snuggled the baby before turning her so that she sat on her crossed legs, facing her parents as she leaned back against her grandmother's stomach. "It would seem that our darling princess carries the scent of a bride." Her grinned widened in absolute enjoyment at the looks on their faces. Inuyasha's scowl, Kagome's near shock, and Sesshomaru's barely clenched jaw she had all well predicted.

"But she is inuyokai," Kagome wondered out loud, the effects of it not quite hitting her as it had the men.

"Never the less, she will have your powers and probably with greater strength, priestess." Shikyomi practically gleamed with pride, "She is truly the first of her kind."

"Wait," Inuyasha said, his irritation and near panic clear in his voice, "Does that mean that men are going to chase after her like they have Kagome?"

"What men?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru looked in his direction.

"Huh," he huffed, not really surprised at her confused look. She could be blind about some things. "You want the list? Hojo, past and future, the thunder brothers, Miroku, Jinenji, Koga, Naraku, Muso, Hisuhebi, Kidotta, several random villagers we passed along the way…"

"B…but half those people were trying to kill me!" Kagome exclaimed. She felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her slightly.

"Yeah, but they smelled of lust every time they would look at you." He still felt anger, even though most of them had died, would die by his hand, or given up any hope of having her for themselves.

"Not to mention Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Shi added helpfully, "From what is told, they both tried to lustfully kill her as well." She received a cutting look from her sons that made her laugh outright, disturbing the pup who had nestled down in her lap.

* * *

Miroku walked the winding halls of the western castle, the tension he had felt early that morning slowly increasing until it buzzed across his skin like an electric current. He had bumped into lord Hokoru earlier and he swore red fire was leaking from the man's eyes, making the lighter shade of purple seem darker than Miroku's own eye color.

Correctly guessing that the inu was Kei's target, he decided it would be best to avoid him until she pinned him down. Jealousy, it seemed, would follow him all the days of his life. Being a naturally charming and friendly sort, it was a just a burden that he bore, he thought with a small grin.

He had not seen Sango yet. Normally, the monk would at least check on her every day, but it seemed she was avoiding him. Just for the day, he would allow her to. When he went to Shi last night, Miroku had been fully aware that she would hear of it and that she would most likely misconstrue things. Feeling a little heart sore himself, he felt it was best for them to spend some time apart. He was not giving up on her yet, but also was in no mood to sooth her unfounded anger either. Love was a painful thing and sometimes he needed a break from that constant sentimental longing for someone who might never become his.

For now, Miroku headed for a quiet place he had found not long before the attack on the western castle. It was a small pool of shallow water fed by two miniscule waterfalls in a tucked away corner of the forest not too far from where they had fought Hisuhebi's men. Striping away his top robe, he sat cross legged on a flat, sunken boulder and took in a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, he let the sound of the water as it steadily carved deep paths into the unforgiving stone take him away from his earthly struggles; each drop finding its way down, never ceasing until it reached the pool below, rippling as it became one with nature's harmony.

* * *

Across the compound, two strong women clashed together, the sound of their swords ringing out on the sparring field. Sweat clung to them as Sango attacked forcefully, only to be blocked and thrust away from her opponent. Breathing harshly, she looked up at the calm expression of the white eyed inu and allowed her sword to fall to the side. She just was not her best, her mind in turmoil over things she had no idea how to change.

Sheathing her blade, Tsuyoi sat beside her. "Your mind is unsteady, do you wish to speak of it?" Being someone's confidant was new to her, but she did not like seeing her only close friend in such painful inner conflict.

"I doubt it would do me any good if I did," she sighed, placing her hands upon her knees. "I was so certain that it was right when I made the decision to remain as his friend. It was right, but I cannot bear it when he turns to others." Sango whispered, her dry eyes aching for tears that no longer came for her.

"You are wrong." Tsuyoi stated simply. Ignoring the comical astonishment on the slayers face at her words, she continued, "you made a choice all on your own, not taking into account how cruel it was to him, how your family would feel at their beloved daughter casting her life away well before it was done, or how your heart constantly fights against the fear in your mind. This causes you a needless pain that none wish for you."

Anger sparked as the words slammed into her like blows. "It was my choice to make," she insisted, before they really sank in. Tsuyoi just stared at her steadily, letting her mind churn over the things that she had said. "How am I cruel to him?" Sango asked finally, that being one of the major accusations, besides basically being called a coward. She trusted the inu and part of her knew that she was not intending to put her down, but it still hurt.

"Do you not find it so?" Tsuyoi asked her instead. "You refuse to be with him, but also refuse to let him go. The monk is quite steady. He flirts a lot, but I think it is done without thought. Like a child taught a greeting, he charms effortlessly, but it's you he shows true caring for. He makes sure that you have all that you need, even distance when you ask it of him, but you do not give him the same comfort. Your fear of loss is foremost in your mind and you allow it to remain there. You give him no peace, Sango."

"You do not understand…" She tried to argue, but Sango knew that she was right.

"I do understand. I too have lost family." Tsuyoi gazed off into the distance, seeing not the peaceful surroundings but a burning battlefield filled with smoke, the fire not even slowing as a torrent of rain and lightning fell to the ground. She had fallen, a wound across her back. Holding onto her sister, her twin, as the last of life drained from her, she had awaited her own death blow. The large dragon in human form had laughed as he raised his sword, only to have his head torn away by the poisonous claws of Shikyomi. Tsuyoi had lost all that day, her parents along with two litter mates. She knew all too well the agony Sango suffered from. She still carried scars, the one on her back and the one in her heart, but they no longer pained her. Perhaps this is why she was so drawn to the human couple, her instinct urging her to see to their care.

"H…" Sango spoke, drawing her attention away from the past, "how did you accept it?"

Tsuyoi smiled softly. "I did not at first. I headed out into every battle I could find. Shikyomi saved me several times, then gave me purpose. She told me that I had done all that I could to save them and if I were going to so foolishly throw away the life that they had cherished and fought to save, it might as well go in the saving of others who hopefully would not be so idiotic." She could not help a small laugh at the memory, "it was what I needed to hear." Tsuyoi placed a comforting hand on her companion's shoulder, "for both of you, think it over once again before the chance is lost."

Sango nodded. Perhaps she was right, maybe she had let fear gain to strong a foot hold within her. It was never her desire to cause him pain, but to keep herself and others from it. If they were suffering anyway, it was a hollow and useless sacrifice.

"I can ease your worry a little." Tsuyoi stood, offering her a hand up.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Miroku and lady Shi were not intimate last night. It is a common thing among the inu for pack mates and friends to sleep together for comfort. They will in times of grief especially, but even a cold winter's night is enough of an excuse. We are strange to humans, I guess, with our need to come together thusly."

"I do not think that it is strange, just something I am unused to," Sango said, taking her hand and pulling herself to her feet. "Even though I have given up the right to, I still worry about him. I even suffered jealousy when he began to watch you as well." She admitted sheepishly.

"The monk has an eye for beautiful things, I would not think too much of it." They began to walk toward the palace, falling in step with each other.

Sango grinned, "Is it not vain of you to say so when we were just speaking of him following you?" She wondered to herself if all of the inuyokai were so certain of their superiority.

"It is not vanity to speak the truth, only when it is all you can speak of does it become so." Tsuyoi replied. "You are also quite beautiful," she continued, not unaware of the red creeping into her friends cheeks, "I am sure he finds you the most stunning of all."

"What makes you think that?" she stammered slightly.

Tsuyoi looked down at her, a new playfulness in her gaze. "Why have eyes, Sango, but for to see with." A passing guard called out to her with a message. Bidding the stunned slayer farewell, she went about her duties, amusement she did not often feel warming her chest.

Sango stood still, watching her leave, unsure if she had been serious or teasing with her comment. Shaking her head, she returned to her room, determined to go over the inu's words and her own choices. Deep inside, she wondered, or perhaps hoped that she would have the strength to change her mind. Sometimes the biggest terror was not the creature you faced in battle, but the one within.

* * *

Kagome walked around Sesshomaru's private garden. The beautiful landscape was peaceful and serene, though quiet after her mates and children had left. It still prayed on her mind how Katsumi had not let her even try to help, even though Sesshomaru's words had eased her somewhat. Perhaps it was not Katsumi that she continued to feel bad for, but Shikyomi. Katsumi's soul was probably quite contented in the heavens, but her daughter, though hiding it well, still held an aura of sorrow and loneliness.

As the thoughts kept swirling through her mind, unconsciously she rolled the Shikon no Toma between her fingers like a worry stone. There had to be something she could do to make this more bearable for her family that had become so dear to her. The tale of the inuyokai's battle with Hisuhebi and the events that had led Shi to live with several lifetimes of lonely rage and war played through her mind like a slide show. She had had to bear more than enough of her fair share of tragedy and Kagome's soft heart cried out for want of healing for her in any small measure.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kagome nearly drooped the jewel in shock as it throbbed in her hands. Another soul cried out as well. Giving no thought to what she was doing, or any danger that it may have possessed, she opened herself and her power to that voice, reaching out her hands in the thick darkness. It was nearly like digging through cool tar, the resistant and clinging mass trying to pull her in even as she latched on to that one pure soul.

With surprising ease, Kagome drew back, coming to herself with dizzying speed. Before her was a beautiful warrior, her ancient armor rustling as her sword dropped from her hands, the woman falling to her knees. "Please," she whispered harshly, "I cannot hold them there very much longer." Looking in her hand, the Shikon was now a swirling mosaic of dark colors, individual lights flashing as the things inside hit against the weakening prison.

"I understand." Kagome told her as she knelt by her side, somehow feeling perfectly calm. Whether it was her own design or another part of her fated destiny, she could not say, but she was instantly aware of what she must do. Concentrating once more, she drew upon the amazing reservoir of power deep within her. A burning, purifying light struck the jewel until it glowed with white intensity. So focused was she that she did not feel her mates rush into the garden, nor see the shocked expression of the one who followed behind them, a name slipping from her lips in wonder. All she could see was that blinding white as she willed the once fearsome entities into nothingness. When it was done, the simple glass remnants shattered in her hands before dissolving away. The Shikon no Toma was no more.

"Thank you" the woman's honey colored eyes slid closed as she fell back, exhausted from centuries of fighting a never ending struggle.

"You are welcome." Kagome whispered before falling herself, slightly light headed. Shadows covered her, making her glance up, her head tipping back. "Uh oh," she said, looking at two red eyed gazes before she was swept up. Glancing back over Inuyasha's shoulder, she could not help but be pleased at the sight of Shi touching the woman's face, her trembling fingers giving her away. It was very worth whatever lecture and punishment her mates would likely give her for the joy in Shikyomi's small smile as she looked on one who had been lost to her.


	29. Chapter 29

**FreakyPoet: **I just want to let you all know that I am sorry about your wait. My dear friend and constant companion otherwise known as my laptop shuttered its last, tearful breaths. (Not to mention it was being held together with red duct tape). For some unknown to me reason, being a pervy fanfiction writer does not bring with it much fame or fortune and I am broke as shit, so new lappy was on layaway plan.

Thanks for still hanging with me. I thought about possibly trying to do updates using public facilities, but somehow they tend to frown on writing orgy scenes on a library's computer. (It does not help that my devilish fairy comes out and likes to tease prudish people until they turn funny colors.)

Anyway, thanks for your continued support of my lovely insanity and enjoy the chapter, Laters!

Chapter 28entyeight: Time

Kagome huffed as she was somewhat gently tossed onto their massive bed. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looked from one pacing inu to the other who calmly regarded her with cool eyes. "What the hell were you thinking, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled, coming to a halt at her feet.

She sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed, trying her best to look and sound reasonable. "I did not intentionally do anything. I just thought of my friend and that just sort of happened," Kagome explained.

A frustrated growl left his lips, his temper getting the better of him for a moment. Then with a sigh, Inuyasha sat beside her, taking her hand. "Kagome…"

"I understand that your worried, but really I am fine," she tried to assure him. That Sesshomaru just watched them with was making her nervous, even though she could not sense his thoughts through their bond at that time. "between Hasumi's healing chant and lady Kei's care, I am fully healed. It took surprisingly little effort to pull her from the jewel, almost like she reached for me and I just caught her hand." _Though destroying the thing afterward was another story…_ they caught the off-hand thought through the bond. It had made her tired, but did not threaten her health the way that they were thinking it would have. "Sesshomaru…" she held her free hand toward him, pleading slightly with her eyes. She did not want her mates upset with her, surprisingly.

After a short moment, he took it, pulling her to her feet. "I am grateful for my mother's sake, Kagome, but you are never to put yourself at risk again." The alpha tone filled his voice.

"I won't, not without you two there, I promise." She traced the ruby strip across his cheek, the same thrill running through her as it had the very first time that she had touched him.

He sighed, his breath warming the skin of her wrist. That was the best he would get from her, his mate fiery in her own way. Very soon, he would have to allow them close to danger again. It was an uneasy feeling even though he knew that they were strong and that he would be by their side for every moment of it. Sesshomaru leaned down, capturing her mouth, a long denied flame nearly scorching them with a simple kiss.

Dazed, Kagome clung to him, a smirking Inuyasha at her back beginning to loosen her clothing. "Sesshomaru?" her voice came out breathy and quiet.

"you need to prove your words, Koi," he said as his fangs scraped against her mating mark, making a moan escape her lips.

"show us how well you really are, Kagome." Inuyasha pressed against her, his arms wrapping around her as he continued his quest to strip her completely bare.

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed them to steal her thoughts away with heated caresses and the taste of their skin. There was no certainty in the coming battle, no way of knowing if they would ever return to this room together once they left it. The knowledge lingered with them, making their hunger desperate, each imprinting the feel of the other with the hope that memory was not all they would be left with.

* * *

Shikyomi soothed the blankets around the nearly comatose priestess, resisting the urge to touch her face to assure herself it was not a dream. It would not have been the first time she had seen Touga or Midoriko only to have them disappear with the morning sun. Even with that cruelty, she had been grateful for them, for they had reminded her of her love's faces from her caramel colored eyes to his cocky smirk. It was so hard to believe, even with the proof of the woman sleeping in her bed, that some of what had been taken from her had found a way back.

It had been two days since Kagome had freed her from the torment of the sacred jewel. Shi would be forever grateful to her darling daughter, for the risk she took saving Midoriko, something none had ever thought possible. Had she been aware, lady death would have hit her knees before the young girl and begged her to do so, though she would never let another soul know such a sad thing, she thought to herself as she watched over her precious charge.

There was a faint stirring in the light blue aura that had slowly grew back to normal, the color always appearing around the priestess in the past, to yokai eyes anyway. Shi had remained close, hoping that it was a sign of awakening. They had very little time left, the preparations to go after Hisuhebi already underway.

There pack was meeting in the afternoon to make all final decisions and strategies. Knowing her son as she did, they would set out before long and not return until the snake was dead, or the last of them had fallen in the attempt. If such a thing were to happen, steps were being put into place so to protect the pups until they were old enough to carry the legacy. However, Shikyomi felt it in her bones, this would be an ending to it, one way or another.

A muffled groan pulled her out of her dark thoughts. She watched intently as those beautiful eyes opened. Midoriko reached out a hand and touched Shi's cheek. "Is it a dream then?" she said softly as she rubbed the moisture between her fingers. The great lady death never cried in all the time they had known each other.

"you dream of my tears?" Shi asked, a half smile touching her lips.

"No, but I had wondered if I would ever be in your heart enough to see such a sight," her voice was soft, but firm as she continued to trace the lone tear's trail down her skin, "I am honored to be one of the few to be graced with your tears."

"Aww, such a sweet blow to my pride." She leaned down, pressing her forehead against Midoriko's. "Welcome home, my love," she told her before taking her lips in a tender kiss, the warmth stealing away the bittersweet sadness of so many years lost to them.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over the adults in his pack, with the additions of Midoriko, Tsuyoi, Kei, and Hokoru. "We begin the hunt for the snake with the dawn. We will need to choose who it is that will stay and govern and who will be joining in the battle." His eyes fell to his mother, where she sat beside her newly recovered mate to be. She would be the best choice in remaining behind. She had done so many times before and terrified those most likely to attempt attacking while he was gone from his home. He off handedly wondered if he could use Midoriko's weakened state to keep her in the west.

"Dear one," amber clashed with gold, "do not put this one in a position to which she has no choice but to defy you," she said mildly. "It has been my life long duty to watch that worm burn in agony and spit on his ashes, my son. Do not try to deny me that pleasant sight."

"I suppose I am supposed to sit here and wait for you to drag yourself back to me, hmm?" Midoriko asked, just as mildly. She raised the tea cup before her, looking down into the clouded depts as the rooms attention focused on her. She had caught up to speed very quickly on the events that had happened while she had been trapped.

Shikyomi grinned, thrilled once more to hear that irritated tone. "No, my love, you may lay down in my bed and dream of me while this one is away. This one will join you as soon as she returns."

The cup was set silently down, hot caramel colored eyes searing in her cutting gaze. "Is that so?"

"It is," Shi replied, her smile widening, "you may challenge me on it when this one returns if you would like."

A spark of humor wound its way through her annoyance, making it hard to remain angry with her. It did not help that she was being damn adorable, nearly seeming to wag her tail without moving at all, happily anticipating such an event. Smirking slightly, Midoriko reclaimed her cup. "Perhaps I shall," taking a sip, she added, "if you return to me in any worse condition than **this one** sent you out in. In the meantime, would you please explain to me this habit you have of challenging your mates to be to me?" She twisted the cup in her hands, enjoying the scrutiny that Shi was now under.

"You challenged Touga?" Kagome asked, the thought having never accured to her. The tales of the previous western lord were legendary, his legacy vast. Even in her time there were still scrolls and stories passed down about the great inuyokai ruler, though they were akin to fairy tales.

It had even pulled her attention from Miroku and Sango for a moment. The two had entered separately and it seemed as if he was ignoring her, despite the glances she cast in his direction. She felt her friend was uneasy because, though it was quite normal for Sango to ignore him from time to time, he was not ever known to do the same. It worried both women, wondering how their future would play out.

Shi actually grimaced, sending the innocent looking priestess a pleading look, which was ignored completely. Wait in her bed, indeed. "I am surprised that you have not heard the story. It was Katsumi's favorite, among several other misadventures our lady had in her youth. I am sure you would find them most int…"

Shikyomi's lips sealed her own, stealing the remaining words away. "This one will return without the smallest scratch." She told her, stroking her cheek.

"Back to the subject, though we do need to compare tales later," Kei said standing, "Hokoru and I will stay and guard over these lands. We also have done so many times, if that pleases you, lord Sesshomaru." She placed her hands on Hokoru's shoulders, causing him to jump at the unexpected touch.

The western lord nodded to her, excepting her suggestion. "The rest of you, prepare for the hunt, this pack leaves at first light."

* * *

"So, you have found this place as well, monk," Tsuyoi said, drawing him from his meditative state.

"Lady Tsuyoi." Miroku bowed from his sitting position. The large grey stone had become his favorite quiet place. He had been so deep in thought that he had not even sensed her approaching him.

"You have leave to not use my title, Miroku." She walked passed him, looking over the small water falls. This was the first time she had managed to come and check over this place. It had been hers long before the monks birth and she wanted to make sure it had not been damaged in the recent battle. Tsuyoi was happy to see that it had not been harmed in any manner. Contently, she joined him on the flat rock that easily accommodated her inu form when she chose to run on her few nights off duty. Closing her eyes, she lifted her face to the sun's warmth and listened to the soothing sounds of gently falling water.

Oddly wary, he studied her relaxed form for a bit before shrugging. Some people got friendlier over time, he supposed. "As you wish, Tsuyoi." He closed his eyes as well.

After a moment of peaceful serenity, he heard her voice again. "Are you not going to ask if I will bear your child?"

He startled, nearly falling back at her question. Miroku looked at her intently. She did not so much as glance in his direction, her face as calm as ever. After a moment, he relaxed again. "It has been a long while since I have asked that of anyone," he replied easily.

"Really? Then you did not ask lady Shikyomi?" Tsuyoi asked, genuinely curious.

"No," he chuckled at the thought, "but if I ever feel the need to be laughed at, I will give it a try." Miroku grinned, "But then again, it is terrifying to think she might take me up on it. I cannot imagine my child having to bear the weight of being lord Sesshomaru's sibling."

"Inuyasha seems to handle it well." She commented. There were not many she could have such a light hearted conversation with and she found it to be enjoyable.

"True," Miroku said, his grin growing wider, "but Inuyasha tries to kill me every time I mention how well he is bearing Sesshomaru's weight."

Tsuyoi found herself smiling as well. "You are a brave one to tease his mate so."

"Not really. We have been friends for many years and I also have a suspicion that Sesshomaru finds it amusing in his own way."

"It is probably so. He has a surprising humor after you know him for a few decades." She allowed the quiet to grow between them for a while before asking him something that had been on her mind. She was not a subtle person, so Tsuyoi just asked directly, "Why are you avoiding Sango?"

His smile faded as he winced. Miroku had not intended to leave it for more than a day, but he found that he had no idea what to say to Sango. He was even more uncertain as to what she would have to say to him. Thinking over her question, his honest answer slipped out. "I suppose I am not ready for battle just yet." His lips curled up in a sad version of his earlier smile.

Rising, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I do not think it will be the war you are expecting, but even so, this stalemate is not something you want in your heart when we head out tomorrow. Speak to her." With that, she left him to his own thoughts, whatever they may be.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29entynine: Fare Well

The night was still clinging to the sky as if it was aware of those watching, half wishing that the sun would delay forever. There were several eyes upon it, their thoughts just as dark as that sky, even as they were wrapped in their loved one's arms.

One lonely soul awaited the coming dawn in the court yard, passing the time drawing pictures in the sky, using the few remaining stars as his guidelines. He was impatient, wanting this war to be over already, for life to go on from there. Sighing he tried to push his impetuous thoughts away, knowing they would do him little good in the battle ahead.

The sound of footsteps turned his attention away from the heavens. "I have been looking for you, Miroku," her soft voice reached out to him.

"Sango," he greeted her before turning his gaze back skyward, "do you need something?" he asked.

She stared at him silently for a moment. "yes, I do. I need my friend and companion. I need you, Miroku. I do not like how things are right now." Sango admitted quietly.

"you have other friends and companions," he said, not sure himself why he was being so cold to her. His heart had sped the moment she said that she needed him, but for some reason it was not enough.

"But they are not you…" she whispered, aware her words had not come out quite like she wanted them to. "Miroku…" she sighed, her heart pounding in her chest, fear nearly closing her mouth completely. Sango wondered at times if she would not rather face a dozen yokai alone and unarmed than to bare her world to another, but this man was worth that. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to him.

The image of him in that moment would stay with her forever. Solemn violet eyes looked at her as the gentle breeze tugged at his dark hair and robes, the soft chime of the rings of his staff as he lowered it before turning toward her fully for the first time. "What is it, Sango?" he asked, just a trace of hope in his voice.

"Miroku…" she tried again, calmer than before, "I love you and if we survive I…" Sango's words were cut off as she was buried in his arms.

"I love you too," he told her, holding her tightly. When he finally loosened his grasp, she looked up at him, her light blush was clear even in the dim light. "you can finish now," Miroku said teasingly.

"I want to try to be with you." Sango continued breathlessly.

"hmm, close," he said, kissing her forehead, "try again." His voice remained playful and light, lifting her spirits.

"I," she began again, knowing what he was aiming for, "want to be with you."

"closer," he brushed his lips over her cheek, "try adding 'always'"

Smiling up at him, Sango let go of old ghosts and did as he asked, "I want to be with you, always."

The teasing light left him as he covered her mouth with his own. It felt like sweet air after the life was nearly choked from you. They clung to each other as if their very next breath depended on the person in their arms, finally free of the heavy weight they had carried.

The watcher leaning against the castle wall smiled. It was finally as it should be. She turned and silently walked away, the dark fall of her hair blending with the shadows.

* * *

Kagome turned away from the window, snuggling the pup she rocked gently in her arms. It was nearly time to meet the others, the ever lightening sky drawing them away from home and their precious babes. Reluctantly, she placed Toshihiro back in his crib next to his sleeping brother. Charmed by Takeshi's grumpy face, she softly stroked his ear, making it twitch as he opened one eye to glare at her. Laughing quietly, she backed away from the crib, letting them rest.

The farther she drew away from the four pups, the more her smile faded. Warm arms embraced her from behind. "It will be alright, Kagome," Inuyasha told her as he kissed her hair.

"My mind won't settle," she told him, placing her hands on his arms where they wrapped around her chest. "What if we fail?"

"We cannot," Sesshomaru crossed the room where he had also been watching over the children. Lifting her chin until she looked at him, he continued, "If we were to, this burden would fall to them, they would carry this all of their lives and possibly die trying." His words sounded harsh, even to him, though he ignored Inuyasha's glare.

Kagome thought of the future of her children should she die. Would her daughter suffer as she had, as Shikyomi had, living life watching all she loved perish around her. Which of her sons would take up the battle, would they all die because she herself had wavered? The questions hit her like nails in her chest, anger giving steady clarity to her. Eyes blazing with furious lights, she met the golden gaze of her mate. "We will not fail." Kagome said with certainty.

"not a chance in hell," Inuyasha agreed squeezing her tightly. Sesshomaru touched their faces briefly, cloaking himself in an icy shield before turning and leaving the room, his mates following in his wake, determination and wrath equally filling their veins.

* * *

Shikyomi walked the garden path, her beloved beside her as the enjoyed the last of the night. Neither had slept, just held on to one another as time worked against them. Even with the serene presence of her future mate, she could feel the rise in her blood. The desire and want to rend, tear, and dismember all who would threaten burned within her chest; a fire that would not be quenched by anything short of Hisuhebi's keening death shrieks. That was a lamentation she had long waited to hear.

"You will remember your promise, Shikyomi?" Midoriko asked drily. She could nearly see the carnage playing in the crimson tint that flickered in the inu's eyes.

"This one would never forget, dear one." She replied with a cocky smirk.

"Shi," Midoriko stopped her just out of sight from where the others were gathering in the court yard. "Do not let your anger and sorrow blind you in rage. It is not your destiny to kill that monster."

Shikyomi wrapped her arms around her, feeling the slight trembling to her form. "I know, but I must be there," she whispered against her hair, bathing in her scent. After a moment, she released the smaller woman. "Besides, it does not have to be my fate to kill him, just so long as this one can dance on his grave in the process, preferably as he is being put in it." The sardonic look she received made her laugh as she pulled the priestess along with her to where the others waited.

* * *

A calmness settled over the court yard. Miroku and Sango stood, a new glow about them, as Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha appeared. Tsuyoi was the next to arrive, coming to stand beside Sango after bowing to the western lord and his mates. Shikyomi soon followed, the smile on her face chilling despite the warmth in her eyes. They were gathered and it was now time to hunt.

Kei and Hakaru stood with Midoriko as the group faded from sight. The priestess pondered to herself if it was harder being the ones headed to uncertain battle, or the ones left behind to wonder and worry of its outcome, possibly never knowing what would become of those that they loved. Her heart was both heavy and hopeful as she turned away, the gleam of her lover's pale hair no longer visible, but the warmth of their last embrace still lingering on her skin. "Fare well," she prayed to the wind that raced along their path just before the palace doors closed behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

Freaky Poet: I'm late, I'm late, I know, so don't hate! Sorry, I have found myself unhappy with all my starts on these last chapters. This story is one of my absolute favorites and I want the end to be just as worthy as the beginning and middle, if not more so. I am afraid that I set the bar high, but never fear, I will get there eventually. Here, at last, is your update for Twisted Fates.

Chapter 30irty

Kagome shivered as she drew water from a gently flowing creek. A restlessness grew within her daily. It had been nearly a week since they had begun the hunt for Hisuhebi and any of his remain followers. Though there had been no sign of either, she constantly felt as though his eyes were upon her, tracking her as they searched for him. Shaking off the notion, she finished her task and rose from the rocky bank.

Warm hands covered her shoulders. "What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, having been watching over her from a nearby tree. He drew her close to him, both taking and giving comfort.

"I am not sure." She lay her head against his chest. "It is almost as if the Danketsu is vibrating. I do not know if it senses him, even though we don't, or if my own impatience is reflecting through it."

"Perhaps it is a bit of both." Lady Shikyomi commented, out of sight as she stood downstream from them.

"What do you mean, lady?" Inuyasha looked toward her as she appeared from their right. Kagome remained in his embrace, already certain of what she had to say.

"I have his scent." She smiled maliciously as she met her youngest sons gaze.

His own lips curled into a half grin as he sent the news to their mate. Finally, they were close. They found the others packing up camp, the agitation they had felt the past few days replaced with energetic determination.

The sky was dark, no moon or stars reflected on its inky curtain. A rhythmic pulse brought Kagome quietly out of slumber, but not really bringing her wakefulness. There was a strangeness that overcame her, making her gently slip out of Inuyasha's embrace. Visions and memories that were not her own crossed her sight. The forest floor before her was lit with fires that had long ago died out. Ghosts walked alongside her as the present and the past mixed together once more.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru followed behind her, his voice not seeming to reach her at all. He was soon joined by Inuyasha, both men worried about her trance like state. At one point, she turned and smiled softly at them, but the expression was not one of her own. "Hasumi?" he questioned, but she just turned away, leading them deeper into the wood.

She stopped just on the edge of a clearing. Flames rose up before them, but gave no heat. Kagome stood facing the fire, her hands open to her sides as though she were beckoning them to take them. With one shared looked, they stepped forward, connecting flesh to flesh.

The instant they touched her, the scenery before them changed. Hasumi was before them, two inu by her side, standing just as they stood. To her right, Sesshomaru faced a tall male who was nearly identical to him, the only differences being in their height and hair color. The man managed to be even taller than his decedent and his hair was long and white. To her left, Inuyasha faced a female with bright silver eyes and hair. Behind them was a scene from some hellish dream. Bodies of woman and children of all types, both human and yokai burned in a mound, their eyes opened and soulless as they reflected the flames.

Tears fell in trails down Kagome's cheeks. She had been here before when Hasumi had saved her life by joining with her, but that had been the aftermath. This was far worse. From the growling beside her, Inuyasha also was having trouble controlling his emotions. Sesshomaru's face was grim, oddly echoed by Hasumi's mate across from him.

"I am sorry, my children," came her voice, wispy and multi toned as though it were trying to be drowned out, "but you must see." She tried to move beyond the fire, only to step back in frustration. Hasumi looked between them, seeming to come to an understanding. She held her hand out to them, her mates following suit.

Taking a calming breath, knowing that she would probably not like where this would lead, Kagome took Hasumi's nearly transparent hand into her own. Sesshomaru grasped his ancestors hand, unwilling to let her go alone again. After only the briefest of hesitation, Inuyasha also touched the ghostlike figure in front of him. The world shifted.

Suddenly, they were laying on the ground, the grass cool beneath them. The time had changed as well. The evening sun still dipped below the horizon, giving off shades of red. The fire still burned, but now they were to the right of the horrific bonfire and the flames were real. They could feel the warmth of the blaze and smell the nauseatingly pungent stench that blanketed the area.

Kagome looked to her left, shocked to see the sliver haired inu, rather than Inuyasha. However, the angry look in the light eyes was definitely his. "We are here," she said, quietly in awe.

"We must find what she wants to show us before this vison fades." The voice was Sesshomaru's, calming her and giving strength.

"Right," Kagome nodded. Thinking back on her time in Hasumi's past and the tales that Shikyomi told, she tried to discern what and where they would need to see. It would have to be something that affected their fight in the future as well as theirs of the past. Some important detail that would help them defeat Hisuhebi for good. "I do not think she would leave us in this place without reason. It hurts her to be here." Kagome pondered. Looking around, she came to a realization, "Wait. She is not here yet…" taking in the time of the day and the blaze, she continued, "Hasumi was dumped by the mound, but the fire was smoldering, not in flames. She wants us to see something to do with the fire." They turned toward it, unable to make out anything other than the horror of it.

"We should circle it," Inuyasha growled, "maybe they could not get us closer than this."

"Stay low," Sesshomaru agreed with him, "there is no telling if these images can cause harm or not."

They silently made their way around the blaze, getting no closer to its source, but studying everything around it. Kagome could see the castle off in the distance, its high red walls like a cut through the land, standing out obscenely. Then she noted some flickering figures making their way closer to them. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," she whispered to them, nodding in the direction of the dark forms moving steadily closer.

Sesshomaru looked at the images, his sight better than his two mates. "Dark priests." His eyes flashed red. They backed away, watching as the line of black robed men came closer to the fire, carrying with them more lifeless bodies.

There were makes on the woman, brandings that Kagome instantly knew were perversions of healing signs. _What had they been doing to them? _Her heart beat painfully in her chest, sorrow for those poor souls that were trapped by such travesty.

With no warning, they were returned. Before the three was an empty clearing, the earth still corrupted and black even after nearly a thousand years since the flames had scorched it. "He has been watching us," Kagome said with certainty. She looked in the direction of where the keep once was. Still, the foundations stood, some of its faded red reminding her of an old wound.

"The bastard. You think he would just save us the damn trouble and show up to die already." Inuyasha muttered, eyes red tinted with rage at what he had seen. No yokai were saint like, but that was damn sick.

Sesshomaru said nothing. It made no difference if he knew they were coming, nor that he would pick the battle ground. Either way, he would die, preferably in agonizing pain. The priests did not really concern him, but he added them into the equation in his head. He would leave no room for mistakes and leave none of the snake's people alive.

"I need Miroku," Kagome looked around at the dark stain, "this is still a place of power for them. I will not leave it as it is, heavens only know how much damage it has already caused. This will also serve to weaken them, but I have a feeling this is not the only place they used like this," her voice was full of disgust, pity, and grief.

"We will find them, Kagome," Inuyasha held her comfortingly, realizing that the place hurt her just as it had Hasumi, "After I take that damn snake's head." She nodded, taking in his warmth, feeling like she had none of her own. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair as he pressed against her back, giving her the moment she needed. Then he went to retrieve the monk and give the rest of his pack the new information on the enemy. They must prepare.

Two angry humans and one passive inu looked over the sight. Sango and Miroku did not have the details, but the land screamed in remembered horror. Sesshomaru and his mother were in conference in the tree line, while Inuyasha watched over the group from a high perch. From above, the ground looked even worse, the center of the black mass almost appearing red, like old blood.

"Are you up to this, Miroku?" Kagome asked while the two stood together, looking over the damage.

"I am." She could hear the fury in his voice.

"Let's begin then." Taking several blessed items, they began to circle the clearing. Facing the north across the stain, she took a vial of scared water. "I call upon the healing water to wash this impurity away," praying, she emptied the bottle onto the ground, just before the blight. A blue light began to creep across clearing from the point in which she had poured the liquid.

Miroku faced her, directly across from where she stood, facing south. Taking several stones of sliver and jade, brown markings standing out on their smooth surface, he held them out. "I call upon the earth to rid itself of this impurity." Also praying, he placed the stones down. A green light began to crawl across the ground, in line to meet with the blue.

Walking slowly and steadily they stayed in time with each other. Inuyasha perked up as faded symbols seemed to be appearing over the spot. Kagome halted, facing the east. In her hands were several healing herbs. "I call upon the wind to blow, banishing this impurity from our sight." She sprinkled the ground herbs as the wind caught them, though it were answering her prayer. A white light formed, moving faster across the taint.

Miroku had a bundle of tied herbs, lighting them with some matches left over from Kagome's last trip home. "I call upon fire, to burn away this impurity so that not even the ashes remain." Praying, he began to place the smoldering bundle down.

A shriek came from the trees. A black robed man ran from the wood, dagger poised to strike Miroku's unguarded back. Tsuyoi was there in an instant, taking his head from his shoulders in one swift motion, the man's eyes still opened and crazed. Sensing more movement in the forest, Shykiomi and Tsuyoi gave chase, lady deaths laughter lingering behind.

Miroku, never ceasing the ceremony, placed the brand down, a red light moving across the clearing. The bright streaks met, crashing together as four symbols appeared above. The ground shook as they penetrated into it, forcing the ominous blackness from its longtime bed. The dark stain melted away slowly, as though fighting for every inch it was forced to relinquish. Finally, the light cleared, leaving behind it rich new earth, the taint gone and their power point broken.


	32. Chapter 32

The Trap

Shikyomi appeared first, cleaning the blood from her claws as she hummed. Tsuyoi came a few moments later a lot more subtly, all traces of their killing spree gone from her. She came and bowed before Sesshomaru. "My lord, there were twenty men in black robes. Your lady mother discovered that the enemy waits in the deep south. When this group was last with them, the held forty dark priests, a yokai mage, and a few hundred snakekin followers. Hisuhebi leads this faction himself. His is waiting in an ambush position for your arrival."

Sesshomaru nodded. "This one expected as much. Did the filth give an exact location?"

"They did, good little lambs to the slaughter." It was Shi that answered, "So obvious a setup is pitiful, really. We can expect at least double those numbers." Her grin was sharp and piercing as her mind filled with gleeful images of the ensuing carnage. Though she moved not an inch, it seemed as if her whole form was vibrating with the desire to rend and tear into the flesh of Hisuhebi and all who would join with him.

They all looked toward Sesshomaru, but it was Inuyasha who voiced their thoughts, looking somewhat smug, "So, what the hell are we standing here for?"

It did not take long for them to find their way. Barely a full day had passed before they found the markings that the snake meant for them to follow. Continuing forward with confidence and perhaps a touch of arrogance, they willingly took the bait offered to them.

They were surrounded, feeling the enemy's presence close the gap behind them. The stage was soundly done, having them on low ground with high trees and cliffs on either side. It was only when the trap was well and set that Hisuhebi revealed himself to them. Winding his way down into the valley, he rose before them in full yokai form. The silence was deafening.

Shikyomi smirked, letting amused chuckles spill from her lips and bounce off the natural walls around them. "Now this one sees," poorly guarded hilarity still in her tone, "My son, we should have been hunting a vain mouse, crouching in his hole, instead of a snake. This would have been over far more quickly." The great jade scales were now crisscrossed with scars and large bite marks inflicted upon him by Katsumi. Kagome's arrow had not allowed him to heal properly. Shi could almost feel her den mother's laughter and see the sharp edge of her smile in those marks.

"Should an inuyokai really use a jab at vanity?" Sango wondered out loud as she leisurely pulled her weapon from her back, Kirara flaming, ready to take her skyward at the slightest movement.

"I think they may be entitled to their vanity, my love," Miroku commented while looking over the inu's present. "even the males are ridiculously gorgeous."

"Better keep an eye on him, Sango," Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword, "he'll be after the boys now too."

Even Kagome had to smother a smile at their banter and Miroku's sputtering denial. It was a way of teasing each other, of course, but also proved to anger the enemy at their indifference to his presence. From the sight of Hisuhebi's glowing eyes, it was working quite well.

"You will die today, worthless bitch!" Hisuhebi hissed out, his tail slamming in fury. "Your blood is mine."

"Mother," Sesshomaru said before she could attack, "Do go amuse yourself among the fodder, this challenge belongs to this one."

"As you will, my son, as you will…" Shi replied with obvious reluctance. He was right, this was now his war and destiny to destroy her life-long enemy. She would not have given her pray up for anyone else. In an explosion of brilliant green flames, the great inuyokai bounded into the trees. Capturing several of the mask covered snake kin and black robed priests up in her massive jaws, she made a game of catch until the toys fell to pieces at her feet.

Like the lifting of a veil, the peaceful day shattered as they all moved at once. Kagome took a step back, allowing her mates to stand before her. She would need distance for her part of this battle. Miroku stood by her as well, both trying to keep track of the dark priests that scattered across the land like black beetles revealed to light. Sango and Tsuyoi covered them from the back, catching any stray that somehow managed to slip passed Shi.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha focused their attention on Hisuhebi. Though he was angry at the taunts that had been tossed his way, the snake seemed reluctant to engage them. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga brightened, ghost white flames crawling up the blade in anticipation. "Come on creepy bastard, let's get this over with."

The massive snake hissed at him, the sound like steam venting, but his attention still seemed to be focused elsewhere. It did not take them long to realize that he was watching Kagome, waiting for some unknown reason.

Kagome felt strange. There was a presence that she just could not find the source of, but it felt oily, thick and dark like tar pulling at one's feet. "Miroku?" she turned toward him slightly, "do you feel that?"

"It's a mage," he said with certainty, "probably yokai. Be careful." The monk watched the high walls, trying to find the auras source. Whatever was coming, it was going to be bad.

Kagome gasped, drawing the attention of her mates. To the west of them, a large ebony wave rose, covering the land like storm surge from the ocean. It hovered over the ground, leaving the snakes followers untouched before falling over them, seeming to strike the priestess full on and dazing her protectors in the process. Then as swiftly as it came, the mass was gone along with Hisuhebi and Kagome, her mates left sense blinded by magic.

Miroku laid low, tracking the mage. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood back to back, trying to throw off the spells effects while guarding against any attack. He had to find the magic user and release them. A sharp movement to the right drew his attention as a small robed figure walked toward to two inu, his movements silent and purposeful. The monk stood between it and them, his staff slightly gleaming as his spiritual power rose.

Orange eyes glowed from beneath the brown hood as the creature rose a wand of his own, a black orb hovering at its tip. Fire shot from it, bouncing off Miroku's hastily raised barrier. Gathering a handful of sutras, he whispered across them, tossing them in the mages direction. Brilliant flashes of bright green sparked around it, the light fanning out, forming a shimmering cage.

A chattering, bird like sound came from the hooded figure as he struck the binding with his staff causing shrill noises like that of blades glancing off each other to fill the small battleground. Miroku waited, staff at the ready, for the yokai to free himself.

The wall of light fell. Both he and his opponent were surprised when a large boomerang cut between them, knocking the rod from the creature's hand. Swiftly, Miroku stomped on it, disgusted to see that it was fashioned of bone, the loud cracking sound sent shivers down his spine. Glancing at the inu, he was glad to see them free, already racing off toward the south.

A slight rustling was his only warning as the mage rose, a dagger naked in its gloved hand. Miroku turned, but could not avoid the blow, the blade sinking into his unguarded side all the way to the hilt. As he fell, he could hear Sango screaming for him and see the flash of Tsuyoi's sword as she severed the mage's head from his body.

Kagome found herself thrust to the floor, the black wave having caught her up in it somehow. She was aware, but disconnected, her body having been transported by the dark magic that had engulfed her. Unwilling to remain on the cold stone, she pushed herself up on her knees.

Like striking cobra's, she felt the heaviness of metal cuffs snap around her wrists, though she felt no presence near her. The massive weight of them nearly pulled her back down onto the grounds hard surface. One by one, candles burst into life, revealing the dismal chamber. It made her aware that her eyes were opened, searching the endless shadows even when she had not been conscious of it.

A low rustle drew her attention to the rooms other occupant. Slowly, row by row of massive scales collapsed into themselves, revealing Hisuhebi's more human form. She glared at his performance, knowing he could have simply appeared that way as he had done before. No, this was to show her that he had no fear, not of her nor of being discovered by her mates.

The greenish yellow irises held a flame of their own, the sickening colors rolling as his eyes raked over her form. "how do you like them?" he asked casually, stretching easily, the marks of Katsumi still well visible on his skin. "You should feel honored. The last to wear those shackles was the great lotus herself. She must be having fond memories of them even now as she lurks there in the back of your mind."

Kagome let him ramble on, ignoring the jabs he was taking. She carefully tried to lift her bound hands, the links and large cuffs a constant strain on her muscles.

"Coinsidentally, my pet, my aunts also wore them for a time. From the moment of their capture until the moment of their deaths." Standing just out of the range of the chains, he added, "I can only imagine that it will be the same with you."

Keeping steady pressure on her wrists, Kagome looked up at him, defiantly rolling her eyes. "Why is that?" she asked as though bored with him.

"Because you are weak. You did not ask for this, to be drawn into the inuyokai's world." His voice became condescending in a mockery of soothing tones. "Why should you have to suffer continually for them? I would give you peace, if you allowed me to." He held out his hand beseechingly, "All you have to do is come to me."

"As appealing as that does not sound, I have no desire for death, gracious thanks," came her sarcastic replay as she forced her body up another inch. She would make it to her feet, be damned if she would remain on her knees in from of this monster. Kagome could feel her aura settling, having been momentarily disrupted by her slight trip. It eased her discomfort and allowed assurance to grow within her.

Hisuhebi clicked his tongue. "I suppose you think you can get free. To beat me, kill me as if some inu prophecy made it possible." He chuckled, "Then call your bow, little priestess. Let us put it to the test."

She thought on it. Kagome could call for Danketsu, the power might had been able to break her bindings, but she was uneasy. He wanted her to draw the bow. There was more going on than what her eyes could see, what her hands could touch, and what her ears could hear. Allowing those senses to fade, she felt them. Dark lights were above them, each holding a point of power. If she called the bow, he would attempt to unmake it.

"you poor little girl. Do you fear me too much to even protect yourself?" he opened his arms, the dark green robes he wore ruffling with the action. "I will even give you an opening to prove just how helpless you are."

Kagome laughed, the sound echoing around them. Her power swirled beneath her skin, flowing in a vibrant purple throughout her body, seeming to bite at the chains that held her. "You are an arrogant fool." She stood, her back tall and strong, ignoring the weight that tried to drag her back down again. "I am so much more than you will ever comprehend. I am a bride, the Shikon maiden. I am a priestess, bringing the light to the darkness. I am a keeper of time, the past, present and future all meet within me." Her words grew stronger as she talked, taking a step closer to him. "I am a purifier, slayer of all that would be evil. You cannot begin to understand what there is in me. Your words are meaningless."

"ridiculous woman," he bit out, "you think that the fate of one simple human is more than I? That your wretched destiny will save you?"

The sound of two steady hearts, beating as one, raced toward them. she could feel them above as their bond surge in place, whatever spell the snake had set unable to overcome it. Kagome smiled. "It is not my destiny alone."

An eruption of rending earth, the rock and debris raining down upon them, revealed the great white inu, glaring down with blood raged eyes. The figure in red leapt from his back, slaying those in pitch robes as he went. She could feel their darkness snuff out as the beautiful beast landed behind her, focused intently on the enemy before them. Soon after, Inuyasha joined them at her side, severing the thick chains. They rang dully as the fell to her feet, instantly freeing her from the burden of their weight.

Glaring hatefully, Hisuhebi began his transformation, quickly resuming his true body. He struck at them suddenly, only to be blocked by Sesshomaru. He tossed the serpent back into the wall, teeth gleaming in a menacing grin.

Kagome reached behind her, pulling the Danketsu from where it rested between plains. Drawing it back, she could feel its power flow through her, the touch of Hasumi and her mates clear in its resonance. The arrow that formed was near blinding in the dark cavern, the luminous purple dancing like a wildfire in the night.

Hisuhebi moved swiftly, attempting to flee while trying to kill one of them in the process. Kagome held her ground, even when he appeared before her, determined to end her life and the threat she represented. He met with Inuyasha's blade, tearing a crimson line down his belly. Taking the opportunity, the priestess released, watching as the light arced, striking the snake in the jade diamond that marked his forehead.

As the blood poured from his wound, Hisuhebi attempted to flee, dark thoughts of future revenge already filling his mind. Inuyasha jumped, rising high above his twisting body, plunging the Tetsusaiga into the scaled flesh, pinning him to the unforgiving stone.

Sesshomaru's massive paw came down upon his thrashing neck, teeth dripping in acid as he tore his triangular head away from his body. His dying shrieks faded as the once vibrant scales greyed, crumbling to fine powder as it moved up his form until it reached the severed head, those eyes filled with animosity even in death. They watched silently as it disintegrated, making sure that he would not revive any longer.

The Danketsu began to fade as well, its purpose fulfilled. A surge of warmth covered Kagome. Hasumi was free, her and her mate's burden finally lifted, allowing them to rest at long last. It was proof to her that he was well and truly dead, never to return to the world again.

It was only when Tsuyoi called down to them that she finally turned away. Inuyasha pulled her to him, leaping back through the large hole Sesshomaru had torn through the ground. They rushed to their friend's side, passing Shikyomi on their way, the white inu having full intention of keeping the many promises she made to Hisuhebi in regards to his final resting place.


	33. Chapter 33

The three walked through the palace grounds, pleased to be home. The journey back had been slower and more quiet. With all that had happened, it had taken some time to sink in that the war that had bridged vast spans of time was finally over. To be leisurely wondering around their home and spending time with their loved ones with no great threat hanging over head was a bit surreal.

Kagome sighed heavily when she spotted a few of their companions resting in the shade of a small grouping of trees. "I feel so bad that I could not do more for him," she said.

"I would not worry about it too much," Inuyasha huffed, "that leach is in heaven right now." He rolled his eyes at the scene. Sango was right by his side, of course, along with Kei, two maids, and Tsuyoi watching over them. The females were quite happy to fuss over Miroku, being so valiantly wounded in battle. Sango allowed him the attention, knowing that she was the one most special in his heart.

"Your right, he does look happy for a man with a hole in his side." Kagome commented, watching them. Her vision blinked for a moment, a red thread ghosting over three of them before fading from sight. She smiled, though she felt it would be a long time in coming, positive that Tsuyoi would be joining their family pack in the distant future.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, taking her hand. He no longer was shy about being affectionate with her, even when all eyes were upon them. He still blushed, however, in their more daring moments with Sesshomaru.

Happily, she shared her thoughts with them, their bond always open to each other. Sesshomaru looked over the three of them with a calculating stare. "It will be a good match. She will bring strength to our pack." Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked on, looping her arm through his.

Next they came upon Shikyomi. She was in full inu form, laying out in the sun on a soft patch of grass. Her mate to be lay propped against her side, smiling softly at the three pups who rested on a blanket nearby.

When they had returned a few days before, they had been surprised to learn that their daughter had changed into true form. She was even now a large, white puppy the size of a small wolf. The child stubbornly refused to be in her human body for very long at all. Shi was delighted with her, the two laying nose to nose while she tried to teach the young one how to growl effectively. The sounds the child produced could only be called cute and amusing, but her grandmother still praised her with pride.

Much to Kagome's dismay, the heir to the west had rolled over onto his stomach, watching these affairs with great interest. She felt it would not be long before he joined his sister in learning the ways of the inuyokai from their doting matriarch. The younger twins dozed contently, happy to act like babies for their mother for a short while longer. She was sure it would not be long enough to suit her, but she was grateful for it just the same.

"It's almost too quiet and cheerful," Inuyasha commented as they moved on, "it makes me feel like I should be looking over my shoulder for a sword to doge or something." For a man who had spent his whole life fighting in one way or another, peace was strange to the soul.

"Getting board, are you?" Kagome asked, an interesting though crossing her mind. "Perhaps you need some entertainment of some kind," she offered up, walking just ahead of them.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?" he asked suspiciously. The light in her eyes was a dangerous one.

"Maybe," she drew out the word, sharing a look with their alpha, "a reenactment. Shall we go to the private garden? There is a certain tree there that I can't wait to see."

A wicked smirk only ever viewed by his mates graced Sesshomaru's lips as he recalled the event she spoke of. Inuyasha blushed bright red, memories flashing through him as well. "Kagome!" he groaned loudly. Laughingly, she took his hands, pulling him forward. Sesshomaru's hand lay possessively on his lower back, spurring him on. Despite faint protests, his eyes revealed red, proof of the heat stirring within. With feigned reluctance, he allowed them to drag him along, very willing to let them have their way.

And so, they continued on, content to be at peace until the next enemy arose. The nature of the time they resided in was not a world made for serenity, so they would enjoy it and each other for as long as possible. They loved and grew stronger, ever facing forward, always prepared for the next twist of fate.

FreakyPoet: The End. I hope you enjoyed this journey, I sure as hell did. This is one of my favorite works that I have ever done and I would like to think you all like it just as much, but I am biased.

I wanted to take this time to tell you that I am now on inkitt as well, where I am slowly but surely putting out original stories and poetry as well as my favorite fanfictions. I am, of course, under the name Freakypoet. If you should decide to do so, please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read my tales. Laters!


End file.
